bella vampira crepusculo
by nicol-san
Summary: Que pasaria si bella fuera la vampira y edward el frágil humano... Un asco de introducción. Lo siento
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes no son míos si no de meyer**

* * *

Mi padre y yo íbamos en el coche, camino a la península de Olympic, al noreste del estado de Washington, existe un pueblo llamado forks, cuyo lugar permanece casi siempre nublado. Mi padre se había decidido por ir a aquel lugar, por la muerte de mi madre.

Me había visto obligado a seguirlo. ¿Cómo no iba a seguirlo? si era mi padre, es estaba sufriendo más que yo por, la muerte de mi madre, que darnos en chicago seria el recordatorio permanente de los meses de que mi mama estuvo enferma, cada momento, día, día, recordando como de poco el cáncer se llevaba a su esposa y madre de su hijo, por eso cuando recibió la oferta de irse a aquel pueblo no lo dudo.

Y ahora nos exiliábamos a forks, un acto que en particular me aterraba, ya que no quería ir a ese lugar.

-Edward-me dijo mi padre cuando estábamos a mitad de camino-¿está bien para ti? no tienes por qué a serlo, puedo rechazar la.

Mi padre me vio con un gesto de dolor, sabía que mirarme, era como ver a mi madre, yo y mi madre nos parecíamos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto, teníamos el mismo color de ojos y de pelo. Tuve un pequeño arrepentimiento, pero cuando mire sus ojos. ¿Cómo no iba ayudarlo, por lo menos para aligerar su dolor? ¿No se lo había prometido a mi madre que sería fuerte?

-Es que quiero ir papa, es la hora de conocer nuevos lugares-le mentí muy descaradamente, siempre se me había dado bien mentir.

-Gracias hijo, sé que estás haciendo esto por mí-

-No te tienes porque preocuparte por mí – le exigí – todo ira estupendamente bien.

Me dedico una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos lucían trises.

Lo cierto que mi padre había llevado bastante bien que nos mudáramos a forks, ya había conseguido una casa y mi volvo para que pudiera irme al instituto. el trabajaría en Seattle en una oficina de abogados, viajarías todos los días de forks a Seattle ,solo porque las casa de forks y el instituto ,ahorraríamos más que en una ciudad, pero la verdad es que él quería alejarse de la ciudades también.

El viaje fue incomodo, ninguno de los dos nos conocíamos bien que digamos, la verdad es con suerte cruzamos algunas palabras en el trayecto.

El paisaje era hermoso por supuesto y no podía negarlo, todo tenía un color verde: los árboles, troncos, el suelo.

Todo era demasiado verde, parecía un planeta alienígeno.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro hogar la casa era bastante grande, con dos habitaciones y una para huéspedes yo tenía mi propio baño… por suerte.

Ahí enfrene estaba mi querido volvo suspire de alivio

Ahora, el día de mañana parecía menos terrorífico, pues tenía mi volvo plateado podía conducirlo, así no tenía que ir a dejarme mi padre.

Entramos a nuestra casa, la cual ya estaba arreglada por los asistentes. Así que lo único que teníamos que hacer es poner las, fotos y cuadros, me dejo solo para que pudiera deshiciera mis maletas y me instale en mi cuarto, me sentía bien estando solo, así no tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien, me sentía mal, como se supone que hiciera amigos .todos los jóvenes de por aquí se han criado juntos .yo sería el bicho raro que venía de otro lugar, me iba sentir como un insecto.

Bueno podía usar a mi favor mi aspecto, pues tenía el pelo de color bronce, una altura decente, físicamente, soy bueno en todos los deportes, podía entender a las personas con facilidad era más simple, a veces pensaba que podía leer a las personas, tal vez mi cabeza no funcionaba como es debido.

Mañana no sería más que el comienzo.

El desayuno con papa se desarrolló en silencio, me deseo buena suerte, esperaba que todo saliera bien, no creo que nadie me muerda verdad

No se me hizo difícil llegar al instituto, la mayoría de los coche de por aquí eran viejos, como si tuvieran 60 años o más, el único que se destaca, era un camioneta, roja, era Chevrolet se notaba que era de último modelo, me pregunte que grandote, manejaría ese tranque, Era potente. Fui a la oficina principal la cual estaba una pelirroja regordete con una camisa de color purpura.

La mujer alzo la vista.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo-

-soy Edward Masen-le dije con una sonrisa torcida, el pueblerino que viene a conquistar jovencitas.

-Po-por supuesto- se sonrojo un poco, yo reí por mis adentros-precisamente tengo tu horario.

No fue tan malo, como yo creí que seria, los profesores eran…amables, algunos pidieron que me presentara y otros les dio igual, me sentaba normalmente atrás , para ver cómo se las ingeniaban los alumnos para lograr mirarme, la lectura que tenía que leer, era bastante sencilla, quizás tenia algunos trabajos los cuales me pudieran ayudar, lo único malo, que me iba terminar aburriendo con esta lectura ,era demasiado básica , un chico se sentó conmigo trigonometría y español ,me acompaño al almuerzo parecía feliz de tener el coraje de ser el que me acompaño. No me acordaba de su nombre por lo que solo me dedique a sentir cuando hablaba, aunque no me agradara mucho, pero daba igual…nos sentamos al final de una mesa de sus amigos.

Estaba sentado en el comedor con un montón de gente desconocido, parecía el juguete brillante, todos ellos con mucha curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta donde yo estaba sentado, eran cinco no conversaban no comían, todos con comida en sus bandejas, no me miraban de forma estúpida, como todos los demás, por lo que podía estudiarlos sin ningún peligro.

No se parecían en lo más mínimo a ningún estudiante, de los dos chicos uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas y de pelo oscuro y rizado, otro era más alto y delgado, era igual que musculoso y tenía el cabello de color miel. las tres chicas eran total mente diferentes, la más alta parecía modelo ,y era…hermosa, pero parecía ser la típico chica que solo pensaba en su belleza, la chica baja tenia aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo .su pelo corto era rebelde ,con cada punta señalando una dirección, parecía una bailarina. La chica de cabello caoba, castaño era igual de hermosa que la rubia solo que con el cuerpo más fino, con una cara forma de corazón, no podía decidir cuál era más hermosa si la chica de cabellera color caoba o el chico de pelo miel.

-¿Quién son esos?- pregunte al chico de clase de español, cual no me sabía el nombre

-son Alice y Emmett Cullen, Rosalie y Jasper hale. Y bella Cullen todos se viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa-me respondió.

Mire de reojo a la chica de cabellera castaña la cual, tenía cara de estar aburrida, sostenía la manzana como si fuera lo más interesante, del mundo. El resto parecían de igual de aburridos.

-Bella-ese sí que era un nombre raro

-bueno se llama Isabella Cullen, pero le gusta que le digan bella, es la chica de pelo castaña-me dijo, yo la mire, ella ya no parecía aburrida si no que pareciera que estuviera escuchando nuestra conversación, pero eso era imposible, ella estaba al otro extremo.

-son guapos-

-Si-dijo Mike, que ya me había acordado de su nombre-pero están juntos, me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos – dijo como si fuera lo más malo, pero la verdad que en chicago, también habrían habladurías.

-¿Quiénes son los Cullen?, no parecen familia.-

-claro que no, el doc. Cullen es muy joven, ni siquiera supera los todos adoptados, los hales, los rubios, son gemelos y los Cullen son adoptados, menos bella, tengo entendido, es familiar de doc.

-Ha-dije no deje de admirar a la de pelo castaño, quería preguntar más cosas, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle al chico, mientras la miraba ella se dio la vuelta, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella desvió la mirada rápidamente antes que yo. Su rostro denotaba vergüenza por, haber cruzado mirada conmigo, ella se levantó rápidamente sin siquiera mírame de nuevo, sus demás hermanos asieron lo mismo.

Un chico me acompaño hasta la puerta de biología su nombre era Ben, parecía un chico agradable el cual podía preguntarle sobre bella, pero después.

El señor de Banner, firmo mi comprobante, sin presentarme, nos llevaríamos bien, pero no le quedó más remedio que sentarme, en la única silla que quedaba, la cual estaba bella Cullen.

Me sentí en mi asiento, lo cual, ella me iba a Saludar, pero, cuando abrió la boca, su postura se puso rígida, y Su Mirada se volvió como si yo fuera la cosa que más odiara, desviando la mirada enseguida, sus manos estaban fuertemente apretados, pude notar los hueso, de sus nudillos.

-¡Hey! ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunte, ella, volvió aspirar, y me mostró una sonrisa forzada, sus ojos eran de color negros, asintió

-no me siento bien- dijo levantándose, y fue donde el profesor, ella le sonrió, con cara de disculpa, y susurro, algo que no capte, el señor Banner asintió, bella se fue.

El resto de hora, bella no volvió. Cuando sonó el timbre, una chica, creo que se llamaba Jessica. Se acercó a mí.

-Hola- me dijo una chica,.. Jessica –le clavaste un lápiz a bella Cullen-como, buscando un nuevo chisme que contar

-No, la verdad, hablas mi compañera de laboratorio-le dije para hacerme el tonto

-Sí, tenía cara de dolor.-me dijo, yo no continúe la conversación, pero después se me ocurrió preguntar

-Mm Jessica ¿qué sabes sobre bella Cullen?-pregunte, disimulando mi interés.

-No mucho, el que sabe más es Mike, ya que él ha conversado con ella, pero dejaron de hacerlo, cuando Mike quiso algo más de amistad, él no ha querido contarnos porque ya no hablan-dije maldije por mis adentros, tendría que preguntarle a él o, quizás a Ben como había pensado del principio

Jessica me acompaño a camino a mi siguiente clase inglés, pude ver que en la clase también le tocaba al hermano de bella, Emmett.

Le entregue el comprobante y la profesora me dijo que me sentara, el único asiento disponible era con Emmett Cullen, maldije, acaso él también me odiaría.

Me senté y espere que la clase empezara, anote algunos apuntes, y la profesora nos dio algunos minutos antes que sonara el timbre, ben estaba sentado atrás mío, así que me di la vuelta para la silla lo más que pude, para que el hermano no me escuchara.

-Hola, ben- el medico una sonrisa- te quería preguntar algo.

-¿Que pasa Edward?, pregúntame-dijo dándome una sonrisa amable

-¿Qué sabes sobre bella Cullen?- le pregunte

-jajaja tú también- dijo, moviendo la cabeza

-Vamos solo es curiosidad - el suspiro

-Mmm bueno sé que, tiene 17 años, es muy reservada ,siempre quiere pasar desapercibida ,para las personas, se también que a la edad de 5 años se quedó huérfana y el doctor Cullen tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella, porque era el único pariente o amigo de la familia que podía hacerse cargo de ella, es muy fuerte, sabe defenderse , o sino pregúntaselo a Mike- dijo be riéndose , lo mire sin comprender- Mike a intento besar a bella, pero ella le dio una buena patada en las bolas, jajjajaj, ho también sé que es muy apegada a Emmett y Jasper, ellos siempre están para defenderla de los chicos que no se dan por vencidos , tiene como mejor amiga Alice siempre están juntan y con Rosalie se llevan bien , ella también a veces espanta algunos chicos para que la dejen en paz , como el la única soltera, la verdad sus hermanas y hermanos la protegen mucho , pues ella es muy tímida y le cuesta ser ruda con las demás personas, también la he visto leyendo mucho y le gustan los clásicos y es muy inteligentes-me dijo , mire de reojo y me di cuenta que Emmett Cullen tenía un una sonrisa burlona.

-Es muy fácil enamorarse de ella así que te recomiendo que no te acerques a ella si no quieres que algunos de sus hermanos te mate – dijo

-No estoy interesado en eso, solo es simple curiosidad. -La calase termino y Emmett se levantó de manera ruda pero elegante, me quede a ordenar mi cosa y me dirigí a oficina principal.

Ahí estaba Jasper abrazando a bella como si la estuviera consolando, y Emmett al lado.

-Por favor señora cope, mi hermanita, de verdad necesita cambiar esa clase –dijo Emmett deslumbrando a la señora cope, fue cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cerca cundo bella se enderezo y me miro con odio, salió de manera rápida, sus hermanos, pidieron disculpas y corrieron tras ella.

Que le pasaba Isabella Cullen conmigo.

* * *

 **YA okey dije que no podria escribir el libro... pero, bueno creo que puedo, haci que los leyeron la historia de bella vampira, que solo tenia un capi de crepusculo, gracias, por hacerlo, me ayudo mucho el comentario, pues me animo a hacerlo. espero que les guste.**


	2. libro abierto

**los personajes no son míos si no de meyer**

* * *

El libro abierto.

Me levante, temprano, para ir al escuela, pero como se esperaba, mi padre no estaba, se había ido a trabajar. Ayer por la tarde, tuvimos que rebuscar, en los números telefónicos, uno que nos dejara comida a domicilio, ni yo y papa sabíamos cocinar, así que desde la muerta de mi mama, solo nos alimentamos, de comida chatarra, y la comida del algún restaurante.

Me dijo que tenía que espera, por que llegaría la mudanza a dejar mi piano, eso me alegro un montón. Me dijo si estaba casado, podía irme acostar, y el esperaría mi piano, me negué, tenía que asegurarme que nada le pasara, había sido un regalo de mama. Cuando llego mi piano lo pusieron en la comedor, me fije si tenía algún raya, pero gracias a dios, no. Cada uno fue a su cuarto, y se despidió.

Al día siguiente me levante adarme cuanta que mi padre ya se había marchado. Me aliste

Me estacione, para ingresar a la escuela, cuando llego la camioneta de color rojo, tenía curiosidad de saber quién conducía esa camioneta, me quede a esperar, fue cuando vi salir a bella Cullen, del asiento, del conductor. Casi se me salieron los ojos a ver, a la frágil Cullen, manejar ese tanque. Salieron juntos sus hermanos.

Ella parecía, más relajada, cuando la vi el día de ayer, parecía, bromar con sus hermanos, especialmente, con Emmett, que la cargo, y la giro por los aires, para después la apretujó.

Me sentí algo intimidado, pero después más cabreado, no tenía por qué tenerle miedo a una mujer, no es que me vaya a golpear ¿verdad?.

Estuve, la mayoría del tiempo ansioso, por la llegada del almuerzo.

Fue cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, vi que bella también estaba, no sabía por qué estar nervioso, ellos parecían ajenos lo que sucedía alrededor, estaban riendo, bella estaba desordenado el pelo de Jasper Hale, y riendo, mientras que la grandiosa Rosalie tenía una media sonrisa. Miré para el frente, y me concentre en pedir mi almuerzo tenía hambre.

-bella Cullen te está mirando- me susurró, Mike su tono parecía, algo celoso.

-¿no parece enojada?- le pregunte

-no ¿Por qué? – Dijo incrédulo- bella jamás se molesta con nadie

-solo preguntaba- conteste.

La hora de almuerzo, se desarrolló, en conversaciones triviales, Ben me comento que Mike le pedirá a Jessica salir, que esperaba que le dijera que sí, Ben era un chico bastante amigable, no parecía ser malo, pero pude notar que a veces, le mandaba miradas, a Ángela, a una chica, bastante buena, era muy amble, y no parecía fingir como Jessica.

Cuando, el timbre sonó, sentí que mi pecho empezó a latir más rápido, me calme, tampoco era para tanto, tenía que demostrarle que ella no era la gran cosa, me fui a mi clase de biología, la cual, por desgracias ella, ya estaba sentada en su puesto, y parecía hacer garabatos en su cuaderno. La saludaría.

-hola- dije lo más tranquilo.

Ella levanto la vista, y me topé con unos ojos color dorado oscuro, brillaban, y parecían, llenos de curiosidad y frustración.

-me llamo Edward Masen- continúe- no tuvimos la oportunidad, para presentarnos ayer. Tú debes ser bella.

-si bella, Cullen- dijo con una voz que tranquila, musical- perdón por lo de ayer, no me sentía bien tuve que ir donde mi padre, para que me aliviara.-ella se rió, de forma suave y encantadora.

Me quede como idiota viendo cómo se reía, es que acaso la mirada, de odio, se debía a un dolor. Y no porque me odiara.

-ya veo- dije fue lo único que puede contestar.

La clase empezó, teníamos que hacer alguna investigación, que podíamos entregarla en la siguiente clase, era individual, y lo haríamos en clases, después de eso, no hablamos más, cada uno se dedicó, a solo hacer su trabajos, pero solo escribía, y no miraba los libros, que estaba la información, después de rato, parecía que ya había terminado, su trabajo, sin haber abierto ningún libro.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, hasta que llego, el fin de semana, solo me quede en casa, en terminar el trabajo de biología, para la siguiente clase, no había vuelto hablar con bella de nuevo, solo nos saludamos, y nada más, Mike parecía complacido que , bella no se hubiera fijo en mí, así él tendría el campo abierto.

Cuando ya fue lunes, me sentí en mi puesto y salude a bella, ella me respondió con una sonrisa, tenía que admitirlo, bella era hermosa, y encantadora, ya podía entender por qué, ben me dijo que no me enamorara de ella, parecía inteligente y le gustaba los clásicos siempre estaba leyendo un nuevo libro, pero claro se podía ver que todos eran orinales.

El señor Banner, empezó la clase. Intente prestar atención. El explico, que teníamos realizar una práctica con las diapositivas que estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas.

-las damas primero- quise ser amable

Ella me sonrió, y miro.

-proface- dijo, lo dijo de manera rápida, sin titubear.

-te importa si miro- dije, no muy seguro, por la rápida que fue al ver, ella se mordió el labio, para no reírse, ella movió la cabeza y me entrego el microscopio.

-proface- dije, después de ver que era cierto, otro punto que anotar de las virtudes que bella tenia.- ¿anoto yo?

-si no te molesta- dijo sacando la diapositiva y cambiarla- ¿tu turno?

No conteste, solo vi por unos segundos, ya había hecho esto antes. Me lucí un poco.

-anafase- conteste, anotando, cuando iba a cambiar la diapositiva ella me sujeto la mano, tenía los dedos fríos, me sobresalte, pero no por su mano helada, sino porque una corriente eléctrica, recorrió, mi brazo.

-lo siento- ella parecía algo, preocupada,- puedo ver la diapositiva

-claro- dije atontado.

-me pasas la diapositiva, número tres- dijo, extendiendo la mano, se la entregue- interface-, y me entrego el microscopio.

Terminamos, antes que todos, los demás, vi como Mike tenía problemas con su compañera, para saber lo que eran.

-¿usas lentillas?- dije sin pensarlo, ella parecía algo, confundida, por la pregunta, pero después reacciono.

-si- escogiéndose de hombros iba a volver a preguntar algo pero el señor Banner, se acercó.

-sabes bella, deberías, dejar que Edward, también mirara.

-Edward-dijo con una sonrisa- a identifico 2 de las diapositivas, y lo a hecho realmente rápido, señor Banner

Parpadeo varias veces, después me miro.

-¿has hecho esta práctica, antes?-

-con una raíz de cebolla, no- dije sonriendo.

-con una blástula de pescado-

-si

-¿estabas en una clase de avanzados, en Chicago?-

-sí.

-bueno- dijo después de una pausa- supongo que es bueno que sea tu pareja de laboratorio bella, ¿no crees?-

-exacto señor Banner- dijo bella – así los demás aprenderán, no tendré que hacer todo el trabajo.

El asintió, se dirigió, a la siguiente, puesto, bella saco un cuaderno, se puso a garabatear, lo que parecían ser, puras razas sin sentido.

-es una lástima, lo de nieve, ¿no?- dije, para dejar la tensión que se estaba formando.

-en realidad no- dijo, eso no me lo esperaba

-a ti no te gusta el frió- dijo por ello, la había estado observando, por una semana, siempre hacia muecas cuando llovía, o había neblina

-tampoco la humedad- me respondió

-en tal caso, ¿porque vives aquí?- dije de golpe, sabía que estaba siendo grosero, ella se sobresaltó.

-es… complicado-dijo haciendo una pausa

-creo que puedo entenderlo- dije insistiendo

-es lo mejor para la familia- dijo después de buscar las palabras.- digo, a la mayoría de mi familia le gusta este clima, tampoco, es lo que lo odie-se rió- es que mis hermanos, les encanta lanzarme bolas de nieves, después quedo empapada.

-o ya veo- dije sin poder entender, esto, ella parecía que aria cualquier cosa por su familia, aunque no le gustara.- pero apostaría que sufres más de lo aparentas.

Ella hizo una mueca, frunciendo las cejas.

-me equivoco- ella trato de ignorarme-creo que no- dije con suficiencia.

-¿y a ti que te importa?- pregunto irritada, mirando la pizarra.

-muy buena pregunta- dije preguntándome porque me importaba la vida de esta chica.

-te molesto- dije divertido, viendo que parecía una niña pequeña mirando la pizarra.

-no exactamente, pero me molesta que sea fácil ver lo que pienso, mi familia dice que soy un libro abierto- frunció el ceño

-la verdad, eso no es verdad me cuesta saber lo que piensas- ella se rió musicalmente

-quizás eres un buen lector de mentes- dijo

-por lo general, me es fácil saber lo que piensas los demás- dije sonriendo- pero contigo no tengo ni la mayor idea lo que piensas.

El señor Banner, hablo y bella, le puso atención parecía aliviada, que nuestra conversación acabara, cuando sonó el timbre, ella se levantó, de manera despacio, Rosalie apareció, ella parecía algo molesta por que, tenía que acompañar a bella, bufe no pude evitar susurrar.

-bella sigue siendo más hermosa que ella- dije solo unos oídos, grandioso, podrían oírme pero cuando, mire, Rosalie me miraba con odio puro, bella la sujeto del brazo, me miro con cara de disculpa. Acaso me escucho, no lo podía creer.

Me escogí de hombros, la verdad me importaba poco, que me hubiera escuchado. Recogí mis cosas, y me dispuse ir a mi volvo, cuando me entre pude ver a bella, que estaba con cara de horror, hablando con la pequeña Alice. Bella se escondió detrás de Jasper, Alice parecía molesta, mientras que los demás se reían, hasta la amargada de Rosalie.

No pude evitar reírme, ella me miro, pero seguí mi camino hasta mi casa.

* * *

 **OJALA LES GUSTE :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**los personajes no son míos si no de meyer**

* * *

La prodigia

Abrí los ojos despacio, sintiendo como hacía, más frió de lo común. Mi padre debió irse, me levante y mire hacia la ventana, viendo la nieve que cubría el césped, lo más seguro era que tenía que manejar más despacio, no tenía ni la mayor idea como se ponía las cadenas para las llantas.

Solo me subí al mi volvo, para llegar al instituto. Vivir con mi papa, era como vivir solo, prácticamente, parecía que no había nadie en casa, solo yo, había momento que me sentía algo solitario, me hacía falta mi madre, su sonrisa, y su apoyo, suspire.

Cuando llegue al instituto, me baje del auto, pero algo llamo mi atención, vi unas cadenas, en las llantas. Sentí, un sentimiento de ser protegido, no estaba acostumbrado que mi padre me prestara atención, pero me quede mirando, las cadenas, para poder controlar las emociones que estaba sintiendo, pero de pronto sentí un chirrido.

Me di la vuelta, y mi mirada se topó con la de bella, y Alice que estaban mirándome con horror, pero todo paso demasiado rápido, en un segundo tenía el frágil cuerpo de bella encima de mí. Ella, tomo mi brazo, y ejerció presión para que quedara, fuera de la trayectoria, vi como un auto se aproximaba a nosotros, pero bella, puso sus manos, en el auto para que se detuviera, el auto dio, un golpe, en mi volvo, después todo se calmó.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupada- creo que no te has hecho daño

-como mi…- moví mi cabeza no podía decir eso frente a una señorita- ¿cómo has llegado, aquí?

-estaba a tu lado, Edward - dijo ella sonriendo con alivio, pero sus ojos lucían nerviosos.

-no, eso no es verdad- dije- estabas junto Alice, al lado de tu coche.

-no, no es cierto- su tono era severo, pero solo me comprobó que era verdad.

-te vi- dije estaba seguro que bella no estaba a mi lado. Bella me miro con enojo, pero después su mirada parecía suplicante.

-por favor Edward- dijo

-¿porque?- adquirí

-confía en mi- me rogo, con una voz suplicante, hice una mueca.

-¿prometes explicármelo, después?- dije.

-lo prometo- ella suspiro, algo molesta.

La ambulancia llego después de que me asegurara que bella me contaría la verdad, me obligaron, a ponerme un estúpido collar, no tenía absolutamente nada, solo me dolía el brazo, cuando bella me sujeto…

No quise pensar mucho en eso, ya que bella después me lo explicaría. A bella no le pusieron nada, en el cuello, ya que ella dijo que el que tenía heridas, que su padre se encargaría después de ella, rechine los dientes, cuando bajo de manera elegante de la ambulancia.

Tyler, de mi calase de historia tenía la cabeza llena de vendas, así que el otro auto, que ocasiono el accidente fue el de él.

-hombre lo siento mucho-

-estoy bien Tyler, pero tu está peor que yo ¿cómo te encuentras?- Las enfermeras empezaron a sacar, las vendas. El no parecía prestar atención mis palabras

-pensé que te iba a matar-dijo

-no te preocupes no me alcanzaste-dije para calmarlo- no hay culpa sin sangre.

-¿cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Te vi ahí, pero después desapareciste.

-pues... bella estaba a mi lado y me empujo para apartándome del trayecto.

\- ¿quién?

-Isabella Cullen. Estaba a mi lado- dije seguro de mismo.

-vaya, no la vi… esto ocurrió demasiado rápido-

-supongo que si- dije algo molesto- anda por a que cerca pero no la obligaron a utilizar una camilla.

Suspire, las enfermeras me revisaron, solo tenía moretones en el brazo izquierdo, tuve que mentir diciendo que fue cuando bella me empujo, para apartándome, y me golpee el brazo, me creyeron enseguida.

Pregunte si me podía ir pero, dijeron que no hasta que mi padre llegara para dar unas recomendaciones, del doctor, espere junto con Tyler, que estaba limpiando la cara, cerré los ojos, y escuche que la puerta se abría unos pasos.

-¿está durmiendo?- era una voz suave y como campañilla, abría los ojos enseguida

-lo siento mucho Isabella- dijo Tyler,- yo no quería…

\- no pasó nada, estoy perfectamente bien- dijo sonriendo Tyler quedo con la boca abierta. Ella se giró hasta mí

-bueno ¿cómo estás? –dijo recostándose en una camilla.

-no tengo nada solo moretones en los brazos- dije irritado- ¿porque tú no estás aquí?- después agregue más cabreado-voy a estar aqui hasta que mi padre llegue, eso va a hacer hasta la tarde.

-tengo enchufe- dijo sonriendo con cara de disculpa- pero no te preocupes te voy ayudar.

Entonces entro el doctor y abrí los ojos enormemente. ¿Este joven rubio era un doctor?, tenía ojeras, parecía cansado, era claro que era el tío de bella, el parecido, era casi abrumador, ambos tenia, la piel blanca y la hermosura de dioses.

-bueno, joven Masen-dijo con una voz para tranquilizar-¿cómo se encuentra?

-estoy bien- dije cansado.

-solo tiene unos cuantos moretones, en el brazo izquierdo, por lo que me ha contado mi hija creo que se puede marchar, ella lo llevara a su casa, ya que su auto, no quedo muy bien- comento con una sonrisa.

Me lleve, las manos a mi cara, ¡mi auto!, mi precioso volvo, maldito Tyler.

-mi padre está exagerando, tu auto solo tiene, un sobadura, pero, mañana podrás manejarlo, si tu padre, va hablar con la policía,- dijo bella mirando de manera divertida a su padre, que tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-tuvo suerte esta vez- dijo, firmando unos papeles

-si, tuve suerte que bella, estuviera y de ahí- dije mirándola, ella parecía incomoda.

-ha si bueno- dijo y se dirigió a Tyler- en cambio usted, tendrá que quedarse con nosotros, un poco más.

-bien creo que nos podemos ir- dijo bella, se fue donde el doctor Cullen y él le dio un beso en la coronilla, pude ver que le susurraba algo, ella asintió-

Caminamos en silencio hasta su camioneta, ella simplemente, dio un salto a su camioneta, parecía fácil pero para mí no lo fue, era muy alto, pero lo consigue. Ya no podía soportar que el silencio que se formaba, hasta que explote.

-me vas a decir, cómo pudiste lograr detener la camioneta- dije alterado y nervioso.

-no te lo puedo decir- dijo iba a protestar pero ella me interrumpió- es lo más seguro para ti y para mí que dejes las cosas hasta aqui.

\- lo prometiste- dije molesto- mentí por ti, estos moretones no son porque me empújate, sino porque me sujetaste, para que el auto de Tyler no me matara.

\- no te voy a negar eso- dijo suspirando- pero debes entender que mi familia corre riegos si te cuanto la verdad. ¿Tú podrías en riesgo a tu padre? Si tuvieras que contar un secreto a alguien que apenas conoces.

Hice una mueca, ella tenía toda la razón, ella no me estaba negando que detuvo la camioneta por sí misma, pero que no podía decirme la verdad. Porque su familia corría riegos.

-bien- deje mirando por la ventana- ¿entonces quedamos como amigos?

-no – su voz sonaba fría, pero vi sus ojos que lucían tristes- seria peligroso, lo siento, tú ya tienes suficientes amigas, no hay necesidad que me tengas como amiga a mi.

Después de eso no conteste, nos limitamos, a guardar silencio y nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto, estaba molesto.

-gracias-dijo cerrando con demasiado fuerza la puerta. Llegue, mi padre no estaba así que me fui a mi cuarto, me quede pensando, más de la cuenta, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar, esa fue la primera noche soñé con ella.

* * *

 **OJALA LES GUSTE :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**los personajes no son míos sino de meyer**

* * *

Fenómeno

Pov bella

No tenía sed, pues ya había cazado el día de ayer, pero Carlisle, me pido que lo acompañara, él ya tenía los ojos negros, pero sabía que él quería hablar conmigo algo personal.

Di un salto hacia un siervo, lo bebí me sentí llena como a punto de reventar de tanto comer una ensalada, cuando termine vi que me callo unas gotas de sangre en mi blusa, seguro que Alice me obligaría a cambiarme, espere que Carlisle cazara, el no manchó su blusa.

Bufe

-¿bella?- pregunto algo divertido

-parezco un bebe, creo que deberá usar babero- dije mirando mi blusa.

-desde que transformaste a Emmett que cazas así, tu hermano te enseño malos modales- el dio un salto, hasta un rama de un árbol, lo imite porque sabía que ahora venía lo que mi padre quería decirme.

-¿cómo has llevado esto hija?- mire a los ojos a mi creador y padre, lucían preocupados, me senté en la rama, el me imito acercándose a mí. Era ahora de ser sincera.

-creo que no puedo hacerlo, Carlisle- dije ocultando mi cara en mis rodillas- no puedo

-a qué te refieres- dijo su voz sonaba preocupada.

-algunas vez… ¿alguna vez, alguna persona, ha olido mejor para ti que el resto? ¿Mucho mejor?- dije dejando que la vergüenza me embarga. Había traicionado la confianza de mi padre, sentí sus brazos cálidos que me estaban envolviendo, y me meció como si fuera una pequeña.

-haz lo que tengas hacer hija, si crees que esto es lo correcto.- su voz sonaba llena de comprensión y amor, una amor que no merecía.

-odio sentirme así, jamás me había pasado - dije con rabia si fuera humana estaría llorando, pero no por tristeza sino por la rabia.

-siento mucho que estés sufriendo pequeña, pero si es necesario para que el joven Masen esté vivo, debes hacerlo, no quiere que te sobre exija, todos cometemos errores.- dijo suspirando

-lose- dije suspirando

-cuando te sugiere que te fueras por qué no lo hiciste- dijo cariñosamente- estoy feliz que no lo hiciereis pero si están difícil para ti.- dijo levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos de confundidos.

-no quería que Esme sufriera- mi padre suspiró pesadamente. Pero después guardó silencio

-es por eso, por algo más- dijo sospechosamente, vi los ojos de mi padre, algo emocionados. No entendí su mirada.

\- no entiendo- dije, él sonrió con de manera de disculpa

-tu nunca te interesas por los chicos, cuando hablaste de Masen me dijiste que era inteligente… bueno quizás- dijo algo avergonzado- te guste- moví la cabeza

-solo marque un hecho, él no me gusta - dije divertida pero esta vez, oculte mi rostro, en su pecho, porque no tuve el coraje de mirarlo a la cara, como si me estuviera mintiendo - estoy bien sola papa

-es solo- mi padre lucí triste- ya llevas tanto tiempo sola, no quiero pensar que mi pequeña no tenga nadie. Sería tan injusto. Tú de todas las personas, eras la más pura de corazón. Mereces tener a alguien a tu lado, alguien con quien te puedas complementar.

-los tengo a ustedes- dije cansada- sé que no es lo mismo pero, estoy bien, no necesito a nadie, no tienes porqué preocuparte, mejor vamos mama se preocupara y Alice seguro me asaltara, para que me cambie de ropa

Él se rió pero sus ojos lucían preocupados, llegamos a la casa, y me fui a mi cuarto, vi una muda de ropa, con una nota decía " **cámbiate, es una orden"** me reí Alice era demasiado exagerada, la sangre no se notaba tanto, me podía poner una bufanda y estaría bien, pero después vi otra nota en mi televisión **"** **Si no te cambias, te romperé la ropa frente el instituto, así que tendrás que ponerte la ropa sí o sí. Posdata te quiere tu hermana y mejor amiga Alice, besos"**.moví la cabeza, me cambie ella era capaz de hacer eso si quería.

Me tumbe, en mi sillón, mirando hacia arriba pensando, la cosas mejor.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era irme y no lastimar a nadie, el padre Edward solo tenía a él, no podía quitarle su vida, solo seria 2 años máximo 3, no sería mucho, después volvería con mi familia, todo sería como antes, él se graduará y se iría a la universidad.

No quería que él muriera era una chico interesante, y amable, un poco entrometido, pero también no podía soportar su sangre, era mucho peor que cuando me transforme en vampira, nunca ningún olor me había cautivado, tanto cuando pensaba en su sangre no podía dejar sentir mi garganta seca, y el veneno se acumulaba en mi boca.

Solo iría hoy no podía quedarme más tiempo, podía decirle porque me marcharía, armaría la historia.

Yo quería que masen viviera.

Debía irme.

Baje las escalera despacio y vi a Esme tararear, una canción viendo la revista de decoración, sonríe con tristeza, la extrañaría, pero era necesario. Me despedí de Esme con un abrazo para irme al instituto, subiendo a mi camioneta, esperando al resto, la primera que llegó fue Alice se sentó en los asiento de atrás.

-te vas- me acuso, suspire y moví la cabeza.

-no puedo ver a dónde vas- dijo con tristeza

-no sé adónde voy, quizás a Inglaterra sabes que me gusta mucho, o alguna alcantarilla- dije sonriendo, pero ella no parecía feliz.

-quiero que te quedes- dijo, negué con la cabeza- quizás yo Jasper podemos ir contigo…

-son más necesario aquí, tienen que proteger a la familia- dije- piensa en Esme, si se van conmigo le quitaras la mitad de la familia. Piensa que serán como unas vacaciones.

-si yo y Jasper nos fuéramos, no sería tan malo, porque nos tendríamos a nosotros, pero tu…- mire el techo de mi camioneta, ella también iba a salir con lo mismo

-es que acaso tu Carlisle se pusieron de acuerdo- dije molesta- estoy bien sola -pero vi la cara de tristeza de Alice y me arrepentí- lo siento

-no quiero que te vayas, sabes que no va hacer lo mismo sin ti.- dijo en un susurro

-lose pero es lo correcto- dije- tú misma me dijiste que si llego a matar a Masen, sería como matar a dos personas- dije ella agacho la cabeza. -No estés triste los llamare.

-no puedo ver bien tu futuro, tu vida está borrosa- dijo exasperada- creo algo está cambiando en ti, tu vida parece estar en una encrucijada.

Me reí

-estas sonando como una gitana farsante- dije

Ella me sacó su pequeña lengua

-¿al menos hoy no mató a Masen?- dije sacando un billete de mi billetera y dándoselo a ella, ella me lo quito y cerró los ojos.

-no- dijo riendo -todo controlado por hoy

Jasper abrió el asiento de copiloto, y me miró con tristeza, era obvio que había escuchado gran parte de la conversación. Suspire, y sonríe, tampoco era que me fuera para siempre, parecía que mi familia estaba exagerando más de lo normal, pero en cierta forma, jamás me había alejado del lado Carlisle, había estado con la familia desde mi transformación hasta que llego Alice y Jasper.

Emmett y Rosalie llegaron, así que Jasper no pudo decirme nada, pero lo pille viéndome con tristeza, mire por la espejo del auto y vi Rosalie y Emmett estaban mirándose a los ojos, a veces me resultaba molesto, esas muestras de amor, todos sabíamos que estaban juntos. No era necesario presumir, o solo quizás me estaba volviendo amargada, Jasper noto mi cambio de ánimo y me mando una oleada de cariño, sonríe.

Mi relación con Jasper de un comienzo fue buena, él decía que siempre estaba feliz, por eso merodeaba a mí alrededor, porque no había tristeza en mí. Él era hermano mayor con juicio, claro estaba que Emmett era el hermano para hacer travesura, pero Jasper podía contar casi igual que Alice, cuando me sentía triste él estaba a mi lado, apoyándome.

Llegué al instituto, todos se bajaron, los demás se fueron a sus respectivos, clases, yo me quede con Alice, esperando que Masen llegara, no sabía porque me sentía tan ansiosa. Los demás, no podía entender por qué estaba tan interesa ese humano, ellos me dijeron si estaba tan integrada, solo debía beber su sangre, y se me quitaría el interés. Rosalie era la más dispuesta en ayudarme en matar a Edward, después de lo que escuchó, estaba segura que hasta me defendería, aunque no fuera necesario. Cuando llegó su auto, el bajo con una mirada extrañada, enseguida se fijó en sus llantas, la cual él se pasa las manos por el pelo, tenía cara de ¿nervioso? ¿Sorprendido? ¿Ternura?

Le iría hablar, si al final me iba ir mañana, nada malo pasará que le hablara, entonces Alice jadeó, " no", dijo, la mire ella tenía cara con horror, mirando la esquina donde venía en una furgoneta, todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero no necesite saber de qué se trataba la visión de Alice, para saber que mi ser estaria expuesto, mi existencia no valía la pena en ese segundo, la furgoneta iba en dirección a Edward, "él no" gritó, una voz mental, que parecía a alguien más.

Me lancé a través del aparcamiento, introduciendo entre la furgoneta y Edward, lo sujete del brazo, para poder apartarlo, del trayecto y poniendo mi manos en el auto, que dio un rebote, en mis manos, para después, moverse al volvo del chico, donde dio el último rebote.

Vi Edward que miraba mis manos, con los ojos abiertos, no pude esperar que saliera del aturdimiento, solo le pregunte, si estaba bien, pero sabía que en él podría tener moretones en su brazo, ya que lo apreté sin delicadeza. Me contestó que estaba bien, pero fue cuando la duda salto en sus ojos, él había visto todo, ningún humano podía hacer algo de esa manera. Una explicación fue lo que me pido. ¿Qué debería hacer?, poner en riesgo mi familia. suplique, pero volvió a insistir. El me hizo prometerle, que le diría la verdad. Acepte, sabiendo, que era imposible explicarle lo que sucedía.

Mire a dirección, de mi familia, vi la cara de Rosalie, si fuera humana estaría morada, por lo enojada que estaba, Jasper parecía preocupado y enojado, Emmett estaba serio, Alice solo me sonría, como si me dijera "te apoyo, no te preocupes" estaba agradecida que ella no me odiara.

Mire el auto de Tyler que tenía la marca de unos de mis dedos, aproveche que Edward lo introducían en la ambulancia, para pasar mi mano y así lograba moldearlo quedando como solo una golpe.

Una cara, familiar, que trabaja en el hospital con Carlisle se acercó a mí.

-hola bella- dijo un poco preocupado, al verme- ¿estás bien?

-perfectamente- dije y agrega enseguida- nada me toco, pero me temo que Edward puede tener, algún golpe en el brazo cuando lo quite del camino…

Él le puso atención a Edward, lo obligó ponerse un collar del cuello, el paramédico después de que le dijera que mi padre me revisaria se rindió.

Me fui adelante con el conductor vi en mi celular que Alice me escribía "llevare tu camioneta al hospital, no te preocupes, siempre te apoyare, te quiere tu hermanita Alice" cuando llegamos, me fui directo a la oficina de Carlisle. Entre de manera rápida.

-papa- no puede cambiar mi tono de voz y me preocupación y horror eran claro, hasta yo pudo notarlos, el me miró alarmado, y se levantó.

-bella, tu no-

-no, no es eso-

El después me vio los ojos, me miró con disculpa.

-pero ahora él sabe, que no soy normal, en verdad lo siento papá, yo no quería, pero ese maldito auto, fue mi culpa…

-para, para, para- dijo Carlisle, al ver que solo decía estupideces.- empieza de nuevo, del principio

-un furgoneta patino sobre el hielo- mire la pintura que tenía Carlisle pues era incapaz de mirarlo a sus ojos- iba a dirección de él, yo no podía dejar que él muriera, no sé por qué, él vio todo lo que hice, como pare auto, la fuerza que tengo, por qué seguro tendrá moretones, yo en verdad lo siento. No quise ponerlos en peligro

El rodeo el escritorio y me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo.

-hiciste lo correcto, no debió ser fácil, para ti, estoy orgulloso de ti.-

Mire sus ojos dorados, que tenía, cariño de un padre- él sabe, que no soy normal

-eso no importa, si tenemos que irnos no iremos ¿qué ha dicho el?-

-nada, aun

-¿aun?

-él está esperando una aplicación- dije afligida,- le prometí que le aplicaría- después recordé- puedes ir a revisarlo, estoy preocupada, no medí mi fuerza puede que le haya roto un hueso.

Él se rió, lo mire interrogante

-ha sido un día muy interesante para ti ¿verdad? Has dejado de ser el peligro ahora eres su protectora- vi en sus ojos una emoción que no pude saber que era, pero me río también.

Él se a saber más información del masen, no pude evitar sentirme algo melancólica, extrañaba trabajar, pero por haber perdido esa apuesta. Me quede recostada en la puerta, donde esta Edward, pero no pude evitar escuchar, como le dijo a Tyler que yo le aparte del trayecto, suspire aliviada.

-te vez mejor- me sobresalte, vi su sonrisa- el solo tiene moretones en su brazo, nada más, así que solo hay que esperar que su padre lo venga buscarlo.

-no podrías dejarlo ir- dije sabía que él no tenía madre, ya que Jessica le preguntó y su padre trabajaba en setter, hace que tendría que esperar hasta la tarde-

-alguien tiene que dejarlo- él sonrió- al menos que lo agás tu- dijo viendo los documentos- intentamos llamar al oficina de su padre pero tenía una caso que no sabía qué hora terminaría, él no estaba cerca, también dejó su celular en casa, creo que sería bueno que lo vayas a dejar a su casa y le… expliques que no puedes contarle- termino diciendo- iré después de un rato.

Carlisle, confiaba demasiado en mí.

Cuando entre él parecía, cansado, y molesto. Tyler habló conmigo, con una sonrisa la mayoría se quedaba algo en babeando, aproveche su distracción para hablar con Edward, él parecía molesto porque no lo dejan irse, me burle un poco, pero le dije que lo liberaría, Carlisle entro, le hizo una broma, con su auto.

-todo estará bien- me susurro besando mi frente.

-gracias- dije, no merecía un padre tan bueno como él.

El camino a su casa fue torturantes, no solo porque le deje en claro, que no podíamos seguir hablando, y que no le contaría nada, que mi familia estaba en peligro, sino que mi pecho empezó a dolor junto con mi garganta. El cerró la puerta de mi auto, demasiada fuerza.

Fui al hospital, incapaz de que volver a clases y a mi casa, porque sabía que me encontraría con mis hermanos, quede en la oficina de Carlisle, arreglando una papeles que tenía esparcido, mientras él estaba atendiendo pacientes, me quede sentada, fue que sentí unas pisadas rápidas la puerta se abrió abruptamente, me topé con la mirada de un hombre de cabello castaño, vi sus ojos llenos de pánico, y terror.

-sabe dónde se encuentra doctor Cullen- dijo rápidamente,

-él está atendían paciente - dije – ¿le sucede algo?

-mi hijo- dijo lleno de horror- acabo de escuchar la llamada que me dejó el hospital, soy Edward masen- él dijo – dígame que él está bien-

-descuide él está perfectamente bien – el parecía más calmado- lo lleve a su casa- el frunció el ceño

-soy bella Cullen- dije- compañera de Edward, lo aparte de la camioneta que lo iba a dañar, solo tiene un moretones en brazo izquierdo- dije recordando cuando trabajaba-le recomiendo que valla a la recepción y diga que llamen a doctor Cullen, para que le dé más información de lo que yo sé- dije el me susurro un gracias apresuradamente, espere que pasara la hora, cuando Carlisle Apareció, parecía sorprendió, pero su mirada se suavizó me acarició el pelo.

-Bien eso explica por qué mi auto no está- dijo - creo es hora que nos vayamos.

-la guerra va a comenzar- dije sintiéndome, sin ganas di ni bromear con mi vida.

Carlisle, ni siquiera fue capaz, de refutar, sabía que en parte era verdad. Cuando llegamos, ellos todavía, no llegaba, mi madre estaba sorprendida porque venía con Carlisle, no pude ser capaz de mirarla, así que él se encargó de explicarle lo que pasaba, vi los ojos de Esme el temor, ella se levantó para quedar sentada al lado mío.

-quédate- me suplico, mire sus profundos ojos llenos de dolor, me hubiera encantado, decirle claro mamá, ella era prácticamente era mi madre e igual que Carlisle mi padre, pero no le tenía consuelo, si tenía que irme lo haría, aparte la mirada, no tenía cara, estaba poniendo en peligro a mi familia, por proteger a un persona que no conocía.

El resto llegó enseguida, Rosalie se sentó al frente de Carlisle, Emmett se sentó a su lado, Jasper prefirió, quedarse parado, y su mirada no cruzaba con la mía.

Alice fue la última en sentarse, su mirada era triste, parecía ver el futuro, pero vi el temor en sus ojos que me miro a mi a Jasper.

Respire profundamente.

-lo siento- dije mirando a mi familia.- no era mi intención ponerlos en peligro. Fui desconsiderada, y asumiré toda la responsabilidad-

-¿a qué te refieres que asumirás toda la responsabilidad? ¿Lo vas a arreglar todo?- dijo Rosalie con los dientes apretados.

-estoy dispuesta a marcharme, si eso arregla las cosas- dije vi los ojos de Esme cristalizarse

-no-murmuró-no bella

-es solo unos años- dije acariciando a sus manos, ella negó con la cabeza desde su garganta salió un sollozo.

Carlisle, movió la cabeza- el chico puede estar dispuesto hablar, si tu desapareces

-el no dirá nada- dije, Rosalie rechino los dientes.

-no podemos saber si es cierto-comentó mi padre.

-Alice ayudará-

-no puedo ver lo ocurrirá, si seguimos ignorando esto- miró a Jasper y Rosalie, Rosalie palmeó la mano en la mesa

-no le podemos dar la oportunidad al humano a que diga algo. Carlisle, tú debes saber eso. Incluso si desaparecemos es un peligro.

-ya hemos, dejado rumores detrás de nosotros antes- dije entre dientes, Jasper, puso su mano en mi hombro para relajarme. Lo deje porque no me gustaba por donde iba dirigida esta conversación

-solo rumore y sospechas, bella. No testigos y evidencias

-evidencia- me burlé, con rabia, Jasper me mando una ola de calma.

-rose...-comenzó Carlisle

-déjame terminar, Carlisle. No tienes que ser una gran producción. El chico golpeó, puede que por casualidad se golpea la cabeza, Puede que ese golpe haya sido más serio de lo que parece. Bella entraría, pero es obvio que esto la supera. Tú sabes que yo me puedo controlar. No dejaría ninguna evidencia.

-¡JASPER A SUJETALA!- grito Alice, antes que pudiera arrancarle la cabeza a Rosalie, los brazos de Jasper estaba volviéndome, vi Emmett, moverse hasta mi para ayudar a Jasper, mi vista se nublo a un color rojo, sacando del pecho un gruñido, que asustaría a cualquiera, Jasper y Emmett ejercieron toda su fuerza en mí,

-¡MALDITA SEA CONTROLATE, BELLA!-me gritó Emmett, yo solo espere, pensando mejor las cosas, no podía atacar a mi hermana. Jasper uso todo su don en mí para calmarme.

-bella por favor- dijo Carlisle, después se dirigió, hacia Rosalie- Rosalie, actué de esa forma, porque sentí que merecías justicia. El hombre que asesinaste, se equivocó, monstruosamente contigo. Esta no es la misma situación- Rosalie, chasqueo la lengua después me dirigió una mirada helada, se la devolví, ella parecía sorprendida, siempre había hecho todo lo posible para que ella se adaptara a nuestra familia, la apoye cuando mato a esos bastardos, la única vez que casi nos miramos tan mal fue cuando insulto a Carlisle, ella sabía que yo podía hacer cualquier cosa para mantener a la familia unidad, por eso estaba sorprendía que la desafiara.

Ella parecía dudar, solo se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces que aremos- dijo ácidamente- no me pienso irme de este lugar, es el único lugar donde, podemos parecer normales, casi no hay sol.

-bueno, ciertamente no tenemos que decidirlo ahora. Podemos esperar y ver si es necesario. Bella parece muy segura del silencio de chico Masen

Rosalie resopló, pero me calme ya no debía porque preocuparme por ella, ahora solo venia Jasper, que no hablaba, me tenía todavía sujeta, ya había entendido la mirada de Alice, porque no parecía preocupada por Rosalie, porque lo más seguro era que había visto que paliaría con Jasper, mire por el rabillo, del ojo a Alice, su mirada era suplicante.

-JaSper- dije el me soltó- el no pagara por mi error. No lo voy a permitir- mis palabras salieron frías, vi a Emmett abrir los ojos.

-entonces, ¿él se beneficiará de él? Él debió morir hoy. Bella, Yo solo voy a terminar lo que empezó.

-NO LO PERMITIR- rugí, el hizo una mueca, él no espera que defendiera a un desconocido, pero matarlo sería como matar a dos personas, mataría a su padre- tendrás que matarme, si lo quieres- me levante, el me miro con horror, escuche un sollozo de Esme. Lo ignore.

El me miro frunciendo las cejas, vi la duda en su cara al ver mi determinación, yo no estaba jugando, no iba a permitir que dañaran al chico Masen.

-lo que estás haciendo es estúpido bella- me comentó Jasper- estas defendiendo a alguien que puede lastimar a nuestra familia, yo no voy a permitir que nadie, lastime a Alice y a la familia…

-jazz- el aparto la mirada de mi, la enfoco en Alice

-no te molestes en decirme que te puedes cuidar sola, Alice. Yo ya se eso, aun así bella está, dispuesta a hacer una estupidez por alguien que no…

-eso no es lo que te voy a decir- interrumpió- te iba a pedir un favor- dijo suplicando- sé que me amas. Gracias. Pero realmente apreciaría que no trataras de matar a Edward. Primero que todo. Bella habla enserio, ella es capaz de pelear contigo, y no quiero verlos pelear, es porque ella tiene una fuerte razón. Segundo, es porque Edward es mi hermano. Mejor dicho será nuestro hermano.

-pero Alice- Jasper jadeo

-alguna lo voy a querer, jazz. Me voy a enojar mucho contigo si no lo dejas ser- Jasper me miró, no puede entender lo que buscaba en mi pero cuando lo pillo, solo asintió con la cabeza

-ah- Alice suspiró aliviada- vez, no dirá nada

No entendía, ¿cómo que sería su hermano?, acaso chico masen se transformara en un futuro, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?

-Alice- dije- ¿qué significa?

-captas muchas cosas- dijo moviendo la cabeza- pero no eres capaz de captar lo obvio- dijo moviendo la cabeza-te apuesto que todos menos Emmett saben a qué me refiero.

-de qué hablas- dije

-piensa en irte- susurró, hice una mueca, era doloroso, pero no sabía por qué.-bella, ustedes son el uno para el otro.

Fue cuando me di cuenta a lo que se refería, no, no, no. Me quede congelada por unos segundo, fue cuando mi mirada se topó con la de Carlisle, que sonría, él lo había visto, mucho antes que yo supiera lo que sentía, vi la mirada de Esme, que era de esperanza, la frustración de Rosalie, la duda de Emmett, la decisión de Jasper al no matar a Edward, la alegría de Alice.

-debo irme- dije automáticamente-

-bella si te vas eso solo avivara que el chico hable- dijo Emmett

-no te veo yéndote- dijo Alice escéptica- ya no puedes irte- después agrego para modificar más- no estoy totalmente segura de Jasper. Si tú te vas él piensa que él es un peligro para nosotros…

-por qué me estás haciendo esto- dije moviendo la cabeza

-oh vamos- gritó Emmett- que diablos pasa, no entiendo

-pon atención- le dijo rose a Emmett- Alice ve a bella enamorarse de un simple humano- dijo ácidamente

-¿Que?,-él parecía sorprendido, después largó una carcajada- al fin- él puso su mano en mi hombro, me sacudí, él se sorprendió, parecía que últimamente solo lastimaba a todo el mundo. Con mis acciones

Me levante, Esme intento detenerme, pero la esquive Salí, para correr por el bosque, importando poco la familia, solo quería estar sola, subí a un rama y me recosté, sentí como la lluvia mojaba mi cara, empapándome, cada parte de mi cuerpo,

Aspire el olor de la madera seca, ahora todo tenía sentido, una parte de mí se sentía, alegre, había encontrado a mi pareja, a mi otra mitad, pero si él no quería esta vida, no había forma que estuviéramos juntos, al menos que se transforma, pero si él quería tener una vida humana, era demasiado, para mí, yo no podía quitarle eso, un vida, hijos, algo jamás podía darle, mi pecho empezó a doler, me sentí, mal, por primera vez en mi existencia odiaba ser una vampiro, jamás podría estar con él , demasiado frágil. Pero si él quisiera, a mí no me importaría transformarlo, lo peor era que no sentiría culpa.

Lo peor de todo era que le había dicho que no podíamos hablar más, era por la seguridad de él, lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener, lo que le dije, solo por la seguridad de Edward, por la seguridad de mi familia, los vulturis, eran un peligro grave para, Edward y mi familia.

Me alejaría del aunque, eso me lastimara mucho.

* * *

 **VOY A PONER ALGUNOS CAP DE SOL DE MEDIANOCHE, PERO DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE BELLA CLARO,**

 **POR QUE VOLVI CON BELLA, PORQUE ME GUSTA MÁS ESCRIBIR DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE BELLA, ME RESULTA MAS FÁCIL, Y POR QUE SIEMPRE E PENSADO QUE BELLA, ES MÁS FUERTE QUE EDWARD EN EL AMBITO DE ESTAR SOLA, Y QUE NO SE DEPRIMIRIA SI NO ENCONTRARA UN PAREJA,**

 **PERO CUANDO LA ENCUENTRA SE AFERRA MUCHO Y ESO ES LO QUE QUISE QUE SE VIERA, QUE BELLA, PUEDE ESTAR BIEN SOLA, PERO CUANDO ENTRA EL AMOR, CASI IGUAL QUE EDWARD.**

 **BUENO ME DEMORE, PORQUE MI COMPUTADOR ESTA MEDIO MALO, PERO TENGO COMO 4 CAP MAS SOLO QUEDA CORREGIR MI HORRIBLE ORTOGRAFÍA.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**los personajes no son míos sino de meyer**

* * *

 **Invitaciones.**

En mi sueño reinaba la oscuridad, lo único que podía ver era a bella, que estaban frente mío, me sonría de forma de disculpa, yo solo intentaba correr para poder alcanzarla, pero nunca lo lograba, parecía llamarla por su nombre, pero eso no hacía que se detuviera, se alejaba y no podía hacer nada.

El mes siguiente, del accidente fue un tormento, sacando que también fue embarazoso.

Embarazoso, no paraban de preguntar, cómo fue que pude salir ileso del accidente yo solo respondía que bella me empujo, que seguro que tenía algún ángel, pero cuando decía lo último, siempre la cara de bella aparecía en mi mente.

Y tormentoso, porque había decidido no hablar con ella, porque eso podía ponerla en peligro que comento, no sabía por qué pero si eso le causaba problemas, no quería ser el causante. Pero también porque Mike y Eric, no paraban de seguirla parecían animales en celo, y yo solo era espectador, de cómo los chicos la seguían, lo peor era que ella era amable, jamás los insultabas, siempre estaba respondía con una sonrisa, falsa, la cual esos chicos no podían detectar, ella era amable.

Ella tampoco hizo algún intento en hablarme, eso era lo que más me dolía y me costaba hacer.

Mike fue uno de mis tormentos, podía entender por qué no me caí bien el chico,l después del accidente, hizo las paces con bella, le aseguro que él, no volverá a intentar algo más, ella aceptó incapaz de ser insensible con los demás.

Tenía que admitir que tenía que estar agradecido con ese chico, porque la mantenía hablando, pero estaba seguro que solo creía que bella era una chica normal, él no podía ver con el cariño que hablaba de sus hermanos, de la alegría y amor que hablaba de estudiar enfermería igual que su tío, del fastidio de ir de compras, y como suspiraba cuando habla de Jasper y Rosalie, él no podía ver que ella parecía tener problemas con los dos últimos.

Después de la hora de almuerzo, Jessica parecía algo nerviosa no paraba de mover las manos. Me senté al lado de bella, esta extrañamente Jessica me acompañó.

-que sucede Jessica- dije amablemente

-bueno yo te quería pedir- dijo nerviosa- ¿si tu quisiera ir conmigo al baile?-

Hice una mueca el baile, no es que no supiera bailar, pero no quería ir con esa Jesica y con nadie, si le decía que si seguro se creía que pude ser más que una amiga.

-Jessica- dije con cara de disculpa- no puedo aceptar, ese día voy a salir- dije lo más cortés que se puede, vi como su cara decaí, me sentí mal por ser grosero.

-porque- dijo dolida vi como unas lágrimas salían ella miró a bella que parecía, prestar más atención a mí charla con Jessica

-tengo que ir a chicago, por unos documentos, que me pidieron en el instituto- mentí descaradamente.

-bien- fue lo único que dijo se marchó a su puesto-

Suspire algo me dijo que ella no sería la única en pedirme salir en el baile. Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que bella me miraba, le iba a devolver la mirada, molesto, no tenía por qué escuchar la conversación que tenía con Jessica, la mire, pero no esperaba toparme con esa mirada, era una mezcla de sufrimiento, sus ojos decía claramente cada una de sus emociones, que sentí en ese momento que quería poder abrazarla.

-¿señorita Cullen?- preguntó el señor banner a una pregunta que no escuche- ella parpadeó, y le sonrió al profe

-lo siento señor banner no pude escuchar su pregunta- dijo, profesor arrugó frunció las cejas y volvió a decir la pregunta.

-El ciclo de Krebs- dijo sin demora, en responder, el señor banner asintió y se concentró en la clase.

Ella clavó su mirada en su cuaderno, parecía lidiar con sus pensamientos, y debes en cuando se mordía el labio, intente ignorar con todas mis fuerza durante el reto de hora, cuando sonó la campana, me levante enseguida para marcharme, y no cometer una estupidez.

-¿Edward?

La voz de bella no debería sonarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido de toda la vida, en vez de unas pocas semanas

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora si quieres ser mi amiga?- pregunte sin verle la cara, y seguir con mi tono de enojo.

-no, en realidad no-admitió

-entonces qué quieres bella- dije cansado, al fin mirar su rostro de ángel

-cada día me cuesta mucho esto sabes- ella miró sus zapatos, para no mirar mi rostro- es difícil, no hablar contigo, pero es lo mejor para ti, no soy buena para nadie

-deberías dejarme decir eso a mí- dije suavemente- es mi decisión

Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos dorados eran hermosos, brillaban, sentí como mi corazón latía fuertemente, nos quedamos mirando, por unos segundos, en que me perdí en su mirada. Pero ella la apartó para mirar la puerta, seguí su mirada, estaba Jasper Hale, esperando por bella.

-hola Edward- dijo sentí mucha calma- te molesta que me lleve a bella- bella solo agarro su mochila, y se movió hacia la puerta sin esperar a Jasper.- perdón- se disculpó.

Fui a mi siguiente clase, solo me quede pensando en bella, en su mirada de tristeza, era claro que tenía problemas con su familia, especialmente con Rosalie y Jasper, ¿sería acaso mi culpa?, cuando termino mi clase, me fui directo a mi auto pero vi que ahí estaba Lauren, esperándome, por favor, que sea algo referido a la tarea o sobre los apuntes.

-hola Lauren-

-hola Edward- ella parecía decidida- te quería invitar al baile- rayos

-lo siento Lauren- dije- no puedo ese día voy a chicago-ella parecía incómoda, por el rechazo

-bueno quizás en otra oportunidad- solo sonríe, ella se alejó, rápidamente por el rechazo, me sentí mal, pero no quería ir.

Cuando me iba a subir al auto vi a bella, y Jasper reírse, ella estaba recostada en su camioneta, mientras Jasper, se reír de algo que bella decía, parecía que su problema ya se había arreglado totalmente, de lo que fuero haya pasado. Vi a Emmett que quedó parado al ver a bella reírse, después se sonrió, fue de manera despacio, para sujetara de la cintura y levantarla, bella gritó, después empezó a golpear a Emmett, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Alice se les uní subiendo a la espalda de Emmett, mientras Jasper, también se subió pero todos cayeron al suelo, como resultado bella quedó debajo de Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Me preocupe, pero bella parecía divertida, Rosalie llegó con cara de molesta le dijo algo que todos se levantaron se subieron al auto, me pregunta con era que soportaban tanto a Rosalie.

 **Bella Pov**

Una cosa es que me haya prometido alejarme de Edward, pero otra que fuera fácil, tampoco ayudaba la tensión en que había en mi familia, era mi culpa, me había alejado casi de todo, sin ser capaz de enfrentar a mi familia, llegaba del instituto y salía al bosque, me quedaba en un prado era hermoso, las flores adornaban todo el suelo, y de ahí me quedaba acostada hasta que ya era día siguiente, solo me iba a cambiar de ropa. llegamos al instituto, sin hablar, en la hora de almuerzo, la única que me dirigía la palabra era Alice y a veces Emmett.

-lo que haces es totalmente estúpido- me dijo Alice, enojada, la ignore- te estás haciendo daño

-deja esto Alice- dije irritada, Jasper me miró, pero no cambio mi estado de animo- y no te acerques a él,- dije ella bufo.

La mayoría de las conversaciones eran así, no había mucha interacción con mi familia, no había conversado con Esme desde hacía tiempo y Carlisle tampoco lo veía.

Cuando la hora de biología llegó, me sentí ansiosa y tristes, aunque podía verlo no podía hablar con él eso no era justo pero era lo correcto, vi por rabillo que Jessica parecía nerviosa. Ella no se sentó en su asiento si no que siguió a Edward, hasta su puesto, me quede alerta, esperando que no fuera el estúpido baile.

Lo era, sentí mucha rabia en mi interior, tenía suerte que mike estaba haciendo su tarea, como para conversar conmigo, porque estaba segura que mi mirada no era la mejor, acaso esa humana era lo que Edward quería, sentí mi pecho doler, Jessica era mejor que yo, una vampira que podía matar a Edward, por lo frágil, por la sed, que sentía, que me mortificaba cada día.

El la rechazo, no podía saber por qué lo hacía. Lo miré él parecía molesto, no sabía que tenía mi rostro para que él se sorprendiera, tanto. Pero al final, tuve que apartar la mirada y contestar una pregunta, tragándome el dolor y rabia.

No podía soportar, no hablarle, Alice tenía razón me estaba lastimando, entonces que podía hacer.

-Edward- dije cuando se levantó, fui incapaz de tenerme, mi fuerza de voluntad se hizo pedazos.

Él tenía razón en desconfiar de mí, pero cuando le explique, su tono se suavizó, me quede mirando ese color que tanto me gustaba ese color esmeralda, que era precioso, pero duro demasiado poco, porque vi a mi hermano Jasper, parado, interrumpiendo.

Me fui, llevándome mis cosas, para la siguiente clase que era E. física, sentí que Jasper me seguí, pero lo ignore como lo hacía últimamente, me estaba comportando mal con mi familia, estaba siendo grosera, no quería ponerlos en peligro, pero tampoco quería estar lejos de Edward.

-lo siento- escuche que masculló-

-por qué te disculpas- dije viéndolo a los ojos,- no es tu culpa que me allá dado etapa de rebeldía- el sonrió

-pero si es mi culpa, al no darme cuanta cuantos sufre- dijo triste- tus emociones antes que entrara era lleno de dolor,- dijo deteniéndose ya estábamos por llegar- después eran de añoranza, y tristeza.

-no tienes por qué sentirme mal- dije esa era por unas de las razones porque mantenía lejos, Jasper sufriría conmigo- son mis sentimientos, no se puede hacer nada- me encogí de hombros

-en la casa te extrañan- dijo sonriendo tristemente- Esme mira todo la noches esperando que llegues, Emmett se aburre y Rosalie te extraña- yo lo mire escéptica él se rió- ella te quiere bella, pero sabes como es ella, esta preocupada por ti, todos lo estamos.

-lo siento- dije, en vez de protegerlos, los lastimaba, abrace a Jasper- no quiero que someterlos en más problemas, pero no puedo seguir ignorando a Edward

-no quiero que lo sigas haciendo- dijo acariciándome la cabeza- sentí tu sufrimiento, no quiero que sufras más, yo te apoyare, si es necesario-

Después de eso, me sentí mejor que Jasper no me odiara, y que me apoyara, jugamos tenis, él fue mi compañero, ganamos.

Cuando la clase termino fuimos directo a mi camioneta a esperar a las demás, pero cuando avanzamos, vi a Lauren esperando a lado del auto de edward. Me recosté en mi camioneta para ver lo que pasaba.

-desde cuándo eres tan celosa- dijo Jasper divertido a ver a Lauren- al menos disimula.

-desde hoy- conteste poniendo mis manos en mis vaqueros, y parecer que no estaba escuchando- ¿contento?

-eres la peor actriz que conozco- dijo moviendo la cabeza- ahora sé por qué estudias enfermería.

-sahs- le sisei eso lo uso reír más

Edward saludo a Lauren, la chica parecía segura de sí misma, fue cuando lo invitó. Pero por suerte, fue rechazada, igual que Jessica.

-donde se fue la dulce bella- dijo Jasper al notar que me alegraba por el rechazo de lauren

-tu crees que si tiro a Lauren, por estacionamiento muera- dije seria pero estaba haciendo el enorme esfuerzo por no reírme, se largó a reír, parecía divertido, mi propia risa me traiciono

-sádica- Jasper, largo una carcajada. Sentí unos brazos que se envolvieron a mi cintura, y que me levantara, vi a Emmett que me tenía por los aires, lo empecé a golpear.

-ya Emmett bájame- dije dándole un zape en la cabeza- te voy a morder

-yo me uno- Alice se subió a la espalda Emmett,

-bájame Emmett- dije estirando sus mejillas

-tú te ayudo bella- dijo Jasper, creí que me ayudaría, pero termine en el suelo con todos ellos en piso- vez estás abajo

\- que brillante idea- dije con sarcasmo

-podríamos irnos- escuche la voz de Rosalie, que tenía las manos en las caderas- dejen de comportarse tan idiotas, si es que pueden.

Ahí quedó la diversión, Emmett me ayudo a levantarme, nos fuimos, estaba de mejor humor, era un hecho, que no podía estar lejos de Edward, pero podía estar cerca de él aunque sea como amiga aunque duela.

Cuando llegamos a la caza en vez de ir me preferí quedarme extrañaba mi hogar, así que apenas crucé el umbral, sentí unos brazos que me abrazaban, escuche unos sollozos.

-ya mama- dije en sus brazos- tampoco que me haya ido

-Isabella Cullen- dijo Esme, apartándose un poco para mira mis ojos, lucían enojados, pero felices- no vuelvas a hacer algo así de nuevo, creí que no vería a mi hija.

-lo siento- dije agachando la cabeza, ella me abrazó de nuevo- no volverla a pasar, pero necesitaba pensar.

-aún así,- dijo sus ojos lucían dolidos- debiste al menos pasarte por la casa

-lose- dije rendida al ver que me estaba comportando como una pequeña, en vez de la anciana que era por mi edad.

Hablamos, de uno poco de todo, Esme me comentó que Alice pensaba ir de compras, y que modificaría mi guardarropa, Emmett había roto unos de mis libros favoritos, Jasper rompió mi vidrio de mi cuarto, al pensar que yo estaba, pero estaba enojado con él, al no responde, por eso la rompió para que al menos saliera. Y Rosalie solo se paseaba por mi habitación de vez en cuando para saber si estaba.

-maldita sea Emmett- dije subiéndome a su espalda,- quiero mi libro, ahora,

-te compro otro- dijo levantándose- fue tu culpa, por no avisar dónde estabas.

-y tú espero que arregles mi cuarto- dije apuntando a Jasper que se estaba escabullendo por la puerta, él sonrió un poco avergonzado- a no me mires así

-creí que me evitabas- dijo levantando las manos- mañana lo arreglo.

-por qué no lo hiciese antes- dije dando un salto poniendo mis manos en la cadera, imitando a Rosalie, él se echó a reír igual que Alice, Emmett, Esme sonrió – podrías ser más inteligente- dije imitando su voz- si es que puedes

-de que diablo se rian tanto- Rosalie salió de su habitación con la table

-de nada- dije poniendo mis manos atrás- solo decía que mi ventana estaba rota

-por eso usaste mi voz- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

\- yo- dije ella rodó los ojos- creo que escuchaste mal-

-claro- dijo sentándose en unos de los sillones- Alice sigamos en lo que quedamos ayer.

El resto de la tarde, rose y Alice siguieron con cambio de ropa de rose, en cambio yo, Jasper y Emmett, no dedicamos, a pegar mi libro, de romeo y Julieta, que Emmett rompió, íbamos en la mitad cuando, sentí el mercedes de Carlisle llegar.

-bien aquí te perdimos.- dijo Emmett- seguimos mañana.

Me levante cuando cruzó el umbral Carlisle, lo saludé, él parecía sorprendido, porque estaba aquí.

-que no te alegra que esté aquí- luche por no poner las manos en las caderas, Alice largo una carcajada, me mordí el labio, Carlisle, me abrazo.

-vamos a mi despacho- yo le seguí,- me alegra que hayas vuelto, creo que tendría que obligarte a volver.

-lo siento- dije- pero al menos comprobamos que puede vivir sin mí, si me quiero dar unas vacaciones.

Pero esta vez Carlisle, no se rio, si no que me miro seriamente.

-hija- dijo, me tense- si tú quieres irte iremos contigo

-no, no me pienso irme- lo calme- yo- dude,- quiero estar cerca de Edward- él me sonrió

-sabes que te vamos apoyar en lo que sea, si decides estar cerca de él, te apoyaremos todos- levanté una ceja- Rosalie puede molestarse, pero ella quiere verte feliz te lo mereces

-gracias- dije

Estuvimos conversando un poco, como le había ido en el trabajo. Espero que fuera la hora de clases, estaba nerviosa, lo vería en la clases, seria amable, solo quería ser su amiga eso lo máximo que podría lograr, ¿verdad?

Cuando subía a cambiarme, vi a Rosalie, que estaba sentada en unos de mis sillones, parecía algo incómoda.

-podemos hablar- dijo parecía que no venía por pelea

-claro rose, que pasa- le sonríe

-no estoy de acuerdo con la estupidez que vas hacer con ese humano- dijo seria, pero suspiro relajando su mirada- pero te voy apoyar, no porque te lo Deba, sino porque quiero que seas feliz,- dijo sonriendo- solo quiero que te cuides, los humanos son cambiantes, no quiero que sufras.- moví la cabeza rose, podía ser alguien que pareciera no tener corazón, pero era mi hermana y sabía que me quería. Ella era como mi hermana mayor, aunque yo fuera mayor que ella, siempre me cuidaba, protegía. La abrace, estuvimos uno segundos los cuales después nos separamos, ella todavía tenía una sonrisa cálida- sabes que te quiero, no quiero que salgas lastimada de todo esto- después se puso seria- si él te llega a lastimar, te juro que lo voy a golpear.

Después de eso se levantó, pasando su mano, por mi cabello, desordenándolo, me reí.

Mire en mi cama ai estaba un cambio de ropa, que seguro alice me habia dejado, baje las escaleras.

-vaya, alguien parece verse bien- dijo Emmett, con las manos cruzadas- espero, que tenga que golpear algunos humanos, por sobrepasarse

-o quizás eso es lo quiera bella- apoyó Jasper- quien sabe algún chico, nose, quisas llamado Masen

-jodanse- les respondí, avergonzada

-bella- me regaño Esme- no trates así a tus hermanos- me mordí el labio

Nos subimos, al auto, Jasper y Emmett, no dejaron de hacer bromas, y Alice los apoyaba en algunas, Rosalie solo se reía de algunas, pero no dijo nada más, solo me limite a insultarlos. Llegamos al instituto, el todavía no había llegado, me sentí incómoda, cuando los humanos me miraron, no me gustaba llamar la atención ni siquiera cuando era humana me gustaba, ojala fuera invisible.

-tu futuro novio te está mirando- Salí de mis pensamientos, cuando Emmett me susurro- parece que se debate en venir o no

-cállate- le dije cuando mi mirada se topó con Edward, evadí su mirada- solo intenta saber qué tipo de fenómeno soy

Emmett, largo una carcajada, pero después se marchó le sigue con la mira si saber por que se marchaba.

-hola- salte en mi propio puesto, vi a Edward con su sonrisa torcida-¿cómo estás?

-¿Cómo lo haces?- dije pero después recordé su pregunta- bien y tu- el sonrió divertido, genial seguro creí que estaba loca

-¿hacer que?- dijo

-aparecer en el aire- como es que no pude notarlo

-te iba a pregunta lo mismo-dijo- pero creo que serán preguntas que no se podrán responder. Te acompaño a tu clase.

Fuimos en silencio, hasta que vi Tyler, caminar hacia mí, podía soportar a Mike, porque parecía que él había entendido, nada pasaría entre nosotros, pero este chico no lo sabía, él se acercó a nosotros.

-hola bella- le sonríe amigable- quería pedirte algo

-claro Tyler- por favor que no sea el baile, que no sea el baile-

-no me vas a pedir que vaya al baile contigo-¡mierda!

-ese día no puedo- dije sonriendo con disculpa

-porque- Uy este chico

-… voy a ir Seattle- era pésima mintiendo-

-bueno, será para la próxima- dijo se marcho

-parece ese tener admiradores donde vayas- dijo algo ¿molesto?- me desvié del tema te quería pedir algo

-claro- dije mirando con recelo- menos el baile- dije el sonrió

-no era eso- dijo- bueno te iba a pedir, si podríamos salir, y como te acabo escuchar vas a ir a Seattle podría ir contigo

-¿Por qué?- que brillante bella, brillante

-bueno me ahorro parte de la gasolina, si vamos los dos… y no me quiero alejar de ti bella-

Su voz sonó, seductora en la última frase, sus ojos color esmerando, brillaban con intensidad .si fuera humana me hubiera olvidado reparar, esperen no estaba respirando.

-¿me acompañaras a Seattle?- asentí, incapaz de hablar- te veré después.

Se dio la media vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.

* * *

 **lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, demore mucho en actualizar,**

 **pero no es que no haya querido, sino porque mi laptop se le quemo el cargador y se descargo, no tenía como**

 **rescartar los capitulos, pero no tengo excusa lo sé, no me gusta demorar en actualizar, porque se lo se siente**

 **espera por un capítulo y el coraje a ver que que a veces se retrasan es frustrante (pateando lo primero que**

 **vio), lo peor de todo que tengo que arreglar la ortografía, porque tengo la mitad de los capítulos, pero me**

 **falta ver los errores, prometo que la otra semana voy a publicar dos capítulos, lo prometo por compensación**

 **de haber demorado tanto ( al menos que no se muera mi laptop)**

 **bueno ante mano gracias a los que leen este fanfic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos la otra semana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**los personajes no son míos sino de meyer**

* * *

 _ **Grupo sanguíneo.**_

 **Pov Edward**

Me fui a mi siguiente clase, sentía mis mejillas todavía arder, como fui capaz de hacer semejante, declaración, se suponía que actuaría despacio para no asustarla, y yo vengo, le digo que no quiero alejarme de ella.

Me había planeada, estar con bella, aunque solo fuera su compañía, pero los malditos celos me sobrepasaron, antes que nada.

Suspire espera que mis clases terminaran luego para que fuera la hora de almuerzo, tenía pensado sentarme solo, así pedirle a bella que se sentara conmigo, ella ya parecía más relajada, no había nada malo en su campaña.

Finalmente, el timbre sonó, prácticamente corrí para pedir mi comida y buscar un puesto, espere. Vi a los hermanos de bella que venían con sus bandejas. La pequeña Alice me guiño el ojo, Jasper sonrió amigablemente, junto con Emmett, en cambio la rubia me ignoro.

Cuando bella llego, vi que su mirada se dirigía a la mesa donde normalmente me siento, su cara de callo, vi que Jessica me miraba y le comento algo a Lauren, bella levanto la mirada, y me vio, sus ojos parecían sorprendida, me deje ilusionar que bella estaba triste, porque yo no estaba, la idea me hizo sonreír.

La indique con el dedo, para que me hiciera compañía, ella se rió, y avanzo de manera dudosa. Parecía avergonzada.

-¿por qué no me acompañas?- dije esperanzado, esperando que no me digiera que no, para mi recogido, se sentó- parece que ya no me evitas

-bueno… creo que me he cansado de estar lejos de ti- ella desvió la mirada- podemos ser amigos- ice una mueca, eso era muy poco- o no- dijo avergonzada

-podemos intentarlo- dije bebiendo un poco de mi bebida- no tienes hambre- pregunte preocupado, ella agarro, la tapa de mi bebida la giro en la mesa

-ya comí –dijo con una sonrisa, me frustre, no sabía lo que pensaba y eso me molestaba, ella me observo por uno segundos

-¿qué pasa?, luces pensativo- dijo viéndome con preocupación

-intento saber lo que eres- vi el pánico en sus ojos, pero sonría, era una pésima mentirosa.

-¿cómo vas?- dijo de nuevo viendo, la tapa

-muy mal- dije avergonzandome por mis teorías

\- qué piensas que soy- dijo con curiosidad

\- es vergonzoso- dije moviendo la cabeza-

-por favor- batiendo sus pestañas, jadeé, eso era jugar sucio- no me burlare, lo prometo

-… bueno- sabía que me arrepintiera- no tienes un lazo mágico- dije avergonzado, durante ese tiempo había, pensado de mujer maravilla.

\- no que recuerde- dijo, moviendo la cabeza, pero no se rió- tampoco tengo brazaletes

-bueno, algún día lo sabré- ella se puso seria- que pasa

-qué pasaría si en vez de ser la heroína fuera la villana- dijo triste

-…eres peligrosa- susurré entonces encajaron algunas cosa que me dijo en su auto- pero no eres mala- ella levantó la mirada

-intento no serlo- dijo mirando mis ojos- intento no recaer en la tentación, es duro a veces, pero vale la pena- después sonrió con tristeza- si recayera no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Mire sus ojos, dorados que parecían luchar con muchas pensamientos, cuánto me gustaría saber lo que pensaba, ella se levantó la mire sin comprender.

-vamos a llegar tarde a clases- mire a mi alrededor no había nadie.

-claro- dije nos fuimos en silencio, cuando abrimos, la puerta todos nos miraban, especialmente Jessica y Mike que me miraban con resentimiento, me encogí de hombros, no me interesaba, pero bella, se veía culpable, ella era demasiado buena. Nos sentamos en nuestra silla, esperando a profesor. El llegó con una cajas le pido a Mike repartiera lo que había adentro, bella parecía alarmada, viendo lo que estaba sacando Mike, y después me miró a mí, con horror, como si estuviera viendo mi propia muerte.

El señor banner comentó que teníamos que saber nuestro grupo de sangre, para poder donarla. El uso una demostración como se debía hacer, vi bella que solo miraba la puerta.

-bella, ¿estás bien?- dije poniendo mi mano en su frente, esta helada, lo peor es que sentí mi brazo una electrizadas.

-¿bella?- dijo el señor banner- ¿te sientes bien?- parecía preocupado

-yo sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor banner- dijo bella tragando, saliva

-¿te sientes débil?- ella asintió, podría jurar que cada vez se ponía más blanca de lo que era.- que alguien lleva a bella a la enfermería

-yo la llevo- dije antes que Mike lo asiera, me miro con resentimiento.

La sujete de la cintura, ella parecía tensa, salimos de la clase, bella todavía estaba en blanco

-estas, bien- pregunte preocupado, ella no reaccionaba, me encogí de hombros, la tomé en brazos, no pesaba como creí que pesaría, pero su cuerpo era duro, como una roca, ella reacciono.

-Edward- dijo ella con pánico- bájame

-puedes para una furgoneta y desaparecer en aire- dije riéndome- pero no puedes soportar la sangre.

-Edward debo pesar, no es necesario que me lleves cargada

-y ni siquiera es tu propia sangre- dije riéndome, abrí la puerta de una patada, y vi al señora cope.

-o dios mío- dijo

-se puso débil en la clase de biología- comente

Seguí al señora cope, que me abrió la puerta, la deposite a bella en la camilla

-se ha puesto débil, en la clase de biología haciendo la prueba de Rh- para tranquilizar a la enfermera.

-siempre le ocurre a alguien- tosí para no reírme-bien quédate tendida un minuto, cielo, ya pasara

-gracias- dijo con un suspiro cerrando los ojos con alivio, pasó unos minutos cuando la señora cope, entro rápidamente

-cariño llame a tu padre, te puedes marchar- dijo después me miró- podrías llevar a bella a su casa, el señor Cullen, me ha pedido que te lo pida a ti, ya que confía en que la llevas a su casa- yo asentí de manera rápida- tranquilo no es necesario que vuelvas, la casa de bella queda afuera de la ciudad, estas liberado.

Ella se levantó dando las gracias, cuando estaba afuera, palpo sus pantalones, y función el ceño, después reviso su chaqueta de cuero tempo pareció encontrar, nada.

-enana maldita- susurro

-bien supongo que debo llevarte a tu casa- dije alegre- vamos

-déjame hasta cierta parte- dijo un poco cansada, le abri puerta del auto, ella se sentó asiento del copiloto, puse música esperaba que no me consideraba, aburrido-claro de luna

-conoces a Debussy- dije sorprendida que alguien como bella escuchara música clásica

-sí, es uno de mis artistas favoritos- dijo cerrando los ojos- no sabía que alguien de esta época escuchara música clásica

-de mi época- dije levantando una ceja- de que epoca eres.

-cómo era tu madre- cambiando de tema, suspire eso no podía decírmelo

-era mi mejor amiga- respondí sonríen, bella me indico donde seguir- nos parecíamos mucho teníamos el mismo color de pelo y ojos, ella me cuidaba mucho, muy sobreprotectora, cariñosa, y amable, siempre estaba conmigo cuando la necesitaba- dije deprimiendo

-lo siento- dijo con pena- quieres hablar de otra cosa

-cuéntame algo de tu familia- dije tenía curiosidad, ella se puso en guardia.

-qué cosa

-¿eres sobrina del doctor Cullen?- dije para comprobar, ella hizo una mueca

-no- dijo- él se hizo cargo de mí, al ver que no tenía a nadie, era algo como mi tío, se podría decir que es como de mi familia, lo quiero como mi padre- dijo parecía escoger bien las palabras

-que le paso a tus padres- dije

-mi madre abandonó a mi padre- dijo mirando la carretera- el no pudo con el abandono y Carlisle se hizo cargo de mi- dijo naturalmente, y con cariño.

-yo lo siento- parece que había metido la pata

-no pasa nada, Carlisle y Esme son mis padres los considero así, siempre lo serán- ella sonrió con alegría.- Esme es la mujer más cariñosa que puede existir, me sentí muy feliz cuando Carlisle encontró su otra mitad.

-eso es muy generoso de tu parte- dije ella me vio con duda- haber aceptado a Esme- sonrió - me preguntó si ellos harían la misma elección.

Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada más, cuando estábamos saliendo del pueblo habló.

-ellos serían felices si me ven feliz, sin importar mi elección lo aceptarían- bien déjame en esta entrada, mi casa queda solo unos cuantos metros, aquí puedes doblar.

Le hice caso, di la vuelta, ella sacó el cinturón de seguridad

-te veo mañana- dije ella hizo una mueca-

-no. Jasper, Emmett y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana

-¿Qué es lo vas hacer?- pregunte, un amigo podía preguntar eso o no

-nos vamos de excursión, al bosque de gota rock, al sur de monte Rainiero.

-o vaya, tráeme alguna piedra de recuerdo- dije- espero que te diviertas-ella se mordió el labio

-no te ofendas si- asentí- intenta que no te maten si- yo asentí, ella camino hacia el camino, despegue la vista segundo para ver la carreta, cuando mire ella no estaba.

* * *

 **okey es corto lo se, pero**

 **bueno espero que les guste mañana publico el otro capitulo.**

 **les parece *.***


	7. Chapter 7

**los personajes no son míos sino de meyer**

* * *

 _ **Cuentos de miedo.**_

Llegue temprano a mi casa, por lo que solo me dedique a ordenar un pizza para comer, nada más, no baje, no tenía ánimo de fingir que me llevaba bien con mi padre, los dos éramos muy diferentes, cada vez que nos ponemos hablar, terminamos con mi carrera universitaria, no sabía cómo decirle, que lo quería estudiar era música, era difícil, porque él quería que estudiara algo relacionado, con la medicina y leyes igual que él.

Esas eran unas de las cosas, por lo que lo evitaba, tenía miedo a su reacción, las cosas hubieran sido más fácil, si estuviera mi madre.

No esperaba el viernes fuera algo especial, claro, Tyler, me atacó, con preguntas, Mike solo me miraba con resentimiento.

-así que ahora te vas a sentar con bella Cullen- dijo con entusiasmo, Mike apretó los puños-¿qué son?

-somos amigos, en ese plan quedamos- dije algo aburrido,- solo nos sentamos porque quería saber de ella, como amiga

El parecía algo inconforme con las respuestas que yo le daba, pero gracias a ben, que me pregunto sobre una tarea, pude safarme de su interrogatorio. converse la mayoría del tiempo con él, así que no hubo forma que me atacaran con preguntas de bella.

Cuando las clases estaban terminando, Ben me preguntó si quería ir a la playa push.

-será divertido- dijo, hice una mueca, no tenía ánimo de ir a la playa

-quienes irán- dije él se rió

-irán Lauren y Jessica y Mike otros chicos- dijo

-no gracias entonces- dije moviendo la cabeza- será demasiado incómodo, Mike me va a tirar por algún acantilado, y Jessica me va a mirar con resentimiento- él se largó a reír parecía de acuerdo con eso

El sábado por la tarde me dedique, a ordenar mi música, lo hice por abecedario, y año, al fin me dio hambre tuve que ir supermercado, para comprar algunas galletas para comer cuando Salí vi que había sol, me sorprendió, porque desde el primer día que llegue con suerte se podía ver algún rayo, sol.

Estaba por llegar con supermercado pero note un chico, de piel morena, que estaba con unas cajas, que parecía debatirse en botarlas, o llevarlas, tenía el pelo, con una coleta, tenía rasgos infantiles, hace que debía ser menor que yo, no quería ser descortés, pero me estaba tapando, el sitio para estacionarse.

-tienes algún problema- tampoco era su culpa que yo no supiera cocinar- te puedo ayudar- él parecía dudar, miro las caja que tenía

-los siento, es solo, que necesito un basurero donde botar estos libros- el chico se corrió, y me permitió que pudiera estacionarme. baje del auto.

-botarlos- hice una mueca, vi la caja, había muchos libros, que parecieran antiguos por las hojas- de que tratan, me llamo Edward

-Jacob, de leyendas, especialmente de los fríos- dijo parecía pensar, después me miró- no los quieres, pero le faltan algunas hojas, a esa historia

-te ayudo- le dije al ver, que parecía sudar, al tener las caja, el parecía agradeció- ¿que son los fríos?

-no debería decirte esto- él se llevó la mano al mentón- me lo tienes prohibido.

-me lo quedos, pero dijiste que le faltan algunas hojas a esa historia, porque no me la cuentas- dije él se rio- no se lo diré a nadie.

-bien- dijo después de una sonrisa presumida- te gustan las historias de terror.

-me encanta- pues la caja en suelo- cuenta

-bien que sabes de los quilates

-en realidad nada-admití

-bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos se amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que no y el arca. Otra leyenda afirma que defendemos de los lobos, y que estos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La leyenda de la tribu prohíbe matarlos. Y luego están los fríos, desacuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.

-¿tu tatarabuelo?

-era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos que se pueden convertir en hombres. Tu puedes llamarlos licántropos.- él sonrió, con burla, como no se creyera nada de las leyendas- según la leyenda que me contaron, que hace unas décadas, llegó un grupo a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo, ellos eran diferentes. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delata ríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

\- ellos viven aquí- dije sintiendo, que tenía que saber esto

-si- dijo maliciosamente- tú debes conocer… a los Cullen no- dijo jadeé- creo que si.-intente cambiar de tema para que me contara más.

-sin no eran peligrosos ¿Por qué?- dije para ganar tiempo a que me estaba contando el origen de bella.

-siempre existe un riesgos para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportar.

-¿a qué te refiere con eso de "civilizados"-

-sostienes que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capases de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

Intente calmar mi voz lo más casual que podía.

-¿y cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo?

-no-hizo una pausa dramática- son los mismos.

Él sonrió con feliz a ver que mi cara, tenía pánico.

-ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismo. La tribu conoció a una hembra cuando era normal, una persona-dijo dramáticamente- por eso se hizo el tratado con el líder Carlisle, para prohibir se volviera a llevar a otra persona, transformarlo en uno frío

-¿y qué son? ¿Qué son los fríos?

Sonrió sombríamente

-bebedores de sangre-replicó con voz estremecedora- tu gente los llama vampiros.-mire mis manos, incapaz de mirar el rostro del chico

-se tenaz puesto blanco- dijo riendo

-eres el mejor narrador de historias-mirándolo, incapaz de ocultar mi pánico, riendo por los nervios

-te pediría que no le cuentes a nadie- dijo preocupado- mi padre, no le agrada, que se cuente esto

-me llevaré el secreto a la tumba- dije sacando mi billetera- cuando te debo

-no –dijo moviendo la cabeza- esos libros le faltan páginas, hace que los iba a botar, mi padre dijo que los botara, me dio pena botarlo- negué con la cabeza, y puse el dinero en su cazadora antes que diga algo

-estos libros son una reliquia, - dije metiéndolo, en maletero- tengo que al menos pagar algo

-bueno si quieres,-se encogió de hombros- bien me voy, me has ayudado, mucho- él se marchó.

Compre lo que era necesario, para comer, y me fui, vi como la lluvia acababa con el buen tiempo, solo me dedique a no pensar, con todas mis fuerza no pensé.

* * *

 **hee, me había olvidado publicar el segundo capi lo siento ,**

 **si no tuviera la cabeza pegada, seguro, la pierdo**

 **Matenme, lo se algo irreal, pero**

 **quitando el hecho, del amor que sentían por**

 **bella, ellos se llevarían bien**

 ***.***


	8. Chapter 8

**los personajes no son míos sino de meyer**

* * *

 _ **Pensando.**_

El domingo no pasó con mucha emociones, la única que pasó, fue que mi padre le había pedido que trabajara el día domingo, me pregunto si me molestaba solo le respondí que me daba igual, que podía irse, no me importaba.

Había hecho todo lo posible por no pensar, lo de los Cullen. vi mi ordenador, me levanté, tenía que terminar con esto ho terminaría volviendo loco, tenía suerte que mi padre hubiera contratado internet en casa, solo me limite en teclar " vampiro", me puse a leerlo, mucha era mitos estúpidos, lo cual solo me hacían sentir que estaba exagerando, con la historia del chico, puse después "mujeres vampiras", las historias la pintaba como mujer hermosas, que escogían hombres para alimentarse de ellos después después de la intimidad, apague el ordenador, sintiéndome idiota, me puse unas botas que compre, por si me daban ganas de salir. fui al bosque, camine hasta que me entre lo suficiente para no ser interrumpido, me senté en una roca.

Lo primero que tenía que pensar, era la historia que me contó Jacob era cierta. aunque era una estupidez pensar que bella era un vampiro, de esos que salen en las películas, con colmillos, y capaz negras, esos seres no tenían alma, no podía creer que un ser tan maravilloso como bella, fuera una de esas criatura.

Pero, si no fuera cierto, que era ella. Hice un recuento mental de lo que había observado, de ella. Sus ojos cambiaban, de dorado a negro en el transcurso de los día, esa belleza sobrehumana que poseían todos lo Cullen, piel fría y pálida y otros pequeños detalles como que no comía, se movía con mucha gracia y elegancia, su cara de pánico cuando se realizó la prueba de sangre, y cuando ella me dijo que no era normal que un chico de esta época escuchara música clásica, ella parecía conocer mucho cosas, la timidez que tenía, era más bien de una mujer que fue criada regimiento de los hombres, lo cual parecía disculparse siempre…

Quizás la idea era tonta, que bella fuera vampira, pero lo único que sabía era que ella no era humana.

Pero la pregunta más importante, que pasaría si fuera verdad, si bella fuera un… vampiro, que haría.

Solo tenía dos alternativas. La primera alejarme de ella, cancelar, la cita que yo había planeado, y evitarla todo lo posible, poner un muro invisible, e ignorarla, pero enserio esta vez.

Mi mente negó automáticamente hacer semejante cosa, al saber el dolor que me producía.

La otra alternativa, era que no hiciera nada, si al final ella no me había lastimada, todo lo contrario me había salvado la vida, ella es inteligente, amable, responsable, se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás dejando su sufrimiento aparte, desinteresada, y hermosa, ella no era mala, ella mismo me lo había dicho.

Me quede con ese pensamiento, pero al ver donde estaba y lo sombrío que se veía el bosque me hizo desistir de estar en ese lugar, me fui a mi casa, a preparar, al menos unos fideos con salsa, para calentar el estómago, con comida casera. Los serví en mi plato, probé mi engrudo, no estaba tan malos, si cerraba lo ojos. Y me tapaba la nariz.

Abrí mi cuaderno vi que tenía tarea, la hice rápidamente, y termine con los deberes de trigo metía, la cuales estaba seguro que estaba bien. Desde pequeño mi familia, me apoyó con la educación, tenía profesores particulares para entender mejor, después de un tiempo ya no los necesitaba.

Me fui acostar temprano, al ver que probablemente papa no llegaría hasta la noche, me quede dormido, pensando en bella.

El lunes llego, me levante sorprendió de ver a mi padre, todavía en la casa.

-hola Edward, cómo amaneciste,- dijo comiendo unos huevos de desayuno, parecían que sel le habían quemado-

-hola papá – dije sacando un cuenco y cereal- ¿todavía en casa?

-me dieron permiso para llegar a los 12- dijo, me senté al frente de el- como te ha ido en la escuela-

-bien – los dos parecíamos incómodos- tengo varios amigos, pero me llevo mejor con un chico llamado ben.

-ah me alegro- y de ahí de ser término la conversión.

Desayunamos en silencio, me deseó buena suerte en la escuela, cuando Salí vi que había sol, más que el sábado, no había humedad tampoco, me dispuse a conducir hasta la escuela, y me fui directo banco del Aldo sur que se utilizaba a veces para algún picnic.

Mire mi cuaderno para verificar si la tarea estaba bien ella, y después mire el ensayo que hice de literatura, tenían todos mis deberá hechos, gracias a mi escasa vida social.

-Hey Edward- me sobresalte y levanté la mirada, me topé con ben que me veía algo sorprendió- tan temprano.

-quería disfrutar del sol- dije sinceramente-

-haciendo los deberes- dijo al ver mi cuaderno

\- revisando si están bien- el me quito el cuaderno, asintió

-están bien- dijo moviendo la cabeza con aprobación- te quería pregunta. Los chicos irán a comprarse un traje, la verdad no sé si podré aguantar a Mike hablar que Jessica lo invito- me largue a reír, no sería nada malo que saliera, salir con ambos, aunque el Mike no se categoriza como uno, era más bien un compañero. Tenía que apiadarme de ben

-quién más va ir-

-Mike, Tyler y yo, te apuntas

-si, me haría bien salir un poco- dije – quien te invito

-nadie -se encogió de hombros- solo voy a acompañar, quiero comprar unos libros

Mi pase la mano por el pelo, no sabe si preguntar, ben parecía un chico agradable y era único que mostraba una amistad sincera, parecía que enserio le gusta esa chica Ángela, me hubiera gustado ayudar.

-a ti te gusta Ángela - él se puso rojo hasta las orejas- no tienes por qué responder.

El me miro, desvió la mirada.

-si, pero no importa- dijo un poco triste- ella, va salir con otro chico-

-eso fue una decisión grupal- dije alentándolo- porque no se lo pides

-y se me dice que no- dijo suspirando

-y si te dice que si- lo contrátate-no pasara nada malo si la invitas, al menos sabrás que lo intentaste- sabría que mentir estaba malo, pero estaba seguro que Ángela sentía lo mismo por ben, solo que ella era demasiado tímida- creo… bueno no creo que debería decírtelo, pero Emmett Cullen, parece interesada en ella.

-¡que!- note su desconcierto y su enojo había picado el anzuelo- pero él esta con Rosalie hale-

-si pero bella- dije- me contó que había ciertos problema entre ellos, que Emmett la va invitar a salir para sacarle celos a Rosalie hale- dije su mejilla se pusieron rojas, por el enojo.

-no, no es seguro- dijo molesto-

-entonces por qué no la invitas- dije para alentarlo- sabes ben he notado que ella te mira, pero como Ángela es tímida no te va a decir nada.-el timbre sonó me levante- bien vamos-

Vi por el rabillo, del ojo a ben que parecía pensar, esperaba que cualquier cosa que pensara lo llevara a al camino correcto.

Cuándo fue la hora de almuerzo, me dirige al comedor, estaba nervioso, no sabía si la escuela era el mejor lugar para conversar que tenía una teoría, de lo que bella era, mi estómago se hizo una bola, cuando vi que no solo bella no estaba, sino que toda su familia, conecte el sol con ellos, podría ser

Me senté con los demás, intente prestar atención, lo que decía Lauren y Jessica. Habían invitado, a Tyler y Mike al baile e irían a comprar vestidos, no quise escuchar más lo que ellas decían y me gire hacia ben, que lucía notablemente feliz, después mire a Ángela, que también tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-oye que pasa- dije tenía que distraerme de los pensamientos que tenía-

-voy a ir al baile-mirando a Ángela, yo me ríe- gracias

-no hay de que- dije después sentí un poco de culpa, tenía que decirle a verdad- lo de Emmett era mentira- el me miro sorprendido- si no te lo decía no te hubieras atrevido- me encogí de hombros, sonrió un poco

-de que tanto hablan ustedes- dijo Mike

-le decía a Edward que vamos mañana a port ángeles. A buscarte tú traje

-creí que no podías ir a al baile- comentó Jessica bufando

-no puedo- dije quitándole importancia- pero ahora yo soy el que va a comprar algo- dije ben se rió- voy a portar una crítica constructiva.

Conversamos cosas variables, sobre las clases, que los profesores eran fastidio, solo comente algunos detalles, mi última esperanza fue cuando llegó la hora de biología, el puesto de bella, estaba vacío. Solo me senté algo enfurruñado.

En la clase, de español, fue también aburrida, solo me limite a anotar algunos apuntes, dejar que hora pasara, me dirige a la casa, decide que escucharía música, saque el CD de chopin, y lo puse, concentrándome en las teclas del piano, que fluían sin saber, porque estaba tarareando una melodía que mi mente tenía.

Baje al comedor y me senté en mi piano, corrí mis manos por las teclas del piano, maravillándome al saber que nada malo le había pasado en la mudanza.

Tecle la melodía que tenía en mi cabeza, esa melodía que había estado rondando desde que bella viajo en mi auto, solo que ahora parecía más clara en mi mente, quizá era porque ahora también mis pensamientos, y sentimientos estaban resueltos.

La melodía, empezó a tener más conciencia, y seguí sin detenerme, cada tonada, representaba mis sentimientos, por bella.

En mi mente apareció el rostro de bella, su sencillez, pero al mismo tiempo lo única que era bella , mirándome con esa sonrisa encantadora que tenía, ella era hermosa, mi mente viajo, ella sentada en suelo, llena de flores, su sonrisa, al atardecer, su espeso pelo adornaba su rostro.

La melodía se hizo más lenta y despacio, demorándome en las teclas. Y era una nana, la nana de bella. Suspire. Cuando termine de tocar, escuché aplausos, me di vuelta abruptamente y mira a mi padre que tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-es hermosa hijo- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿qué es?

-es una nana- dije mirando las teclas. evitando su mirada

-me gusta- dijo sinceramente, primera vez no me sentí incómodo- nunca te había escuchado tocar. Supongo que tu madre tenía razón, tocas excelente.

-Mamá siempre exageraba- dije tocando una tonada había compuesto cuando era pequeño, para mi padre, pero jamás llegue a dársela, porque ese día tenía trabajo

-esa canción es más alegre- dijo sentó al lado mío- para quien era

-…. Era para ti- dije después de un rato, el parecía sorprendido- el día del padre, pero tuviste trabajo, estaba enojado contigo, así que me negué a tocarla, creo que después me olvide- me escogí la hombros

Cuando termine de tocar, vi a mi padre que parecía querer llorar, me sentí mal, no quería que se sintiera culpable.

-me he perdido, un montón de cosas de ti- dijo suspirando-

-tú estabas trabajando, para poder mantenernos, no te eches toda la culpa-lo mire sonriendo- has hecho todo lo posible para hacerme feliz y a mamá, todo está bien

Cambie de tema preguntándole, cómo le había ido en el trabajo, después de un rato, el llamo a una pizzería, no volvimos a tocar el tema.

-papá- dije, cuando él se proponía a sentarse en el sillón- Mike, ben y Tyler van a ir a mirar trajes para el baile, que va a organizar la escuela ¿te importa que los acompañe?

-¿Mike? ¿Ben?- dijo pensativo, pero después hizo una mueca-… espera Tyler no fue el que casi te atropella

-sí, bueno fue un accidentes, son mis amigos- dije, para no preocuparlo, todavía recuerdo casi demanda a la familia de Tyler, por intento de asesinato, me costó convencerlo que fue un accidente.

-¿tú vas a ir al bailes?- dijo mirándome, después miró el piano

-no. Papa solo voy a ayudar, con una crítica constructiva, y de compra algunos CD, para mi colección.

-no has invitado a nadie- dijo bebiendo un poco de su cerveza

-la chica es la escoge…- hice una mueca- me han preguntado, pero no quiero ir, seria comprometerme, mucho.

-ya veo- dijo- bueno si quieres ir, pero cuídate.- después añadió- aunque aquí hora vas a ir

-después de clases, en la tarde

-bueno, compórtate- rodé los ojos, como si alguna vez hubiera tenido quejas de mí.

Para el día siguiente, aún tenía esperanza que bella estuviera pero al ver que la camioneta no estaba me sentí algo decepcionado, vi el cielo, había sol.

Ben parecía más alegre, y me comentó, Mike había cancela, pero Tyler nos acompañaba, me sentí más animado, con ir a post ángeles

* * *

 **holaaaaaaaa**

 **saben no queria actualizar porque estaba deprimida, los fanfic que estoy leyendo todavía no**

 **actualizan, de los 3 que leo nadie actualizo T.T**

 **pero después me dije,** _**" no seas asi, quizas, hay alguien que espera tu actualización semanal, igual que tu esperas"**_

 **así aquí me tienen, actualizado, la verdad era mas pereza de abrir la laptop, y subir el capi, pues los capitulos estan, creo que voy en el capitulo de cuando edward fue a ver a los cullen a su casa por ahí.**

 **quiero a agradecer a _alo-star_ que me escribió, si bien me preguntastes sobre luna nueva, por lo que mi cerebro poco desarrollado entendí, si no es así, hazmelo saber, por que soy media lenta.**

 **que si voy a escribir sobre luna nueva, la verdad esa era la idea inicial, quería empezar por luna nueva, en vez de crepusculo, pero note que quedarían mucho puntos sueltos, por decirlo de una forma, porque tengo algunos capitulos de luna nueva de bella vampira por supuesto, y también la idea de eclipse, espero logra llegar al menos escribir luna nueva que es lo que quería, porque hay muchos fanfic de bella vampira, pero no muy pocos terminado, al menos solo encontrado uno. es de crepusculo**

 **me fui en volada con mi respuesta. perdon me emocione mucho.**

 **bueno nos vemos la otra semana, o quizás es misma semana, pero no estoy segura esperemos que mi flojera no me gane.**

 **nos vemossssss**


	9. Chapter 9

**los personajes no son míos sino de meyer**

* * *

Sobre protección.

Pov bella

Llegue a la casa, y vi a Esme con una toalla, nos saludamos.

-siéntate aquí cariño- ella me indico, en el sillón, me senté y ella me acompañó, me puso la toalla, en la cabeza empezó a secar- Carlisle, me llamó dijo que vendrías temprano, porque tuviste clases de RH-

-sí, Alice no me dijo, estoy bastante enojada con ella- dije moviendo la cabeza- que hubiera pasado si…- temblé, incapaz de dejar imaginarme el destino de Edward

-Alice sabía lo que pasaría- dijo con una sonrisa- ella jamás te causaría daño, cielo, solo quería que te acercarás más a Edward.

No contesté, sabía que era cierto, me recoste en pecho de Esme, ella me acuno, nose cuanto tiempo estuve ahí pero, sentí como llegaban, los demás, Esme me acarició el pelo.

Emmett y Jasper, se pusieron a jugar ajedrez, me invitaron, pero no tenía muchas ganas, me negué, Alice seguí con diseñar el guardarropa, Rosalie esta vez ella no se les unió, solo se dedicó a sentarse en el sillón, empezó a saltar 20 canales por segundo.

Me separe de Esme, para caminar por la casa, no me apetecía leer, pero tampoco sin hacer nada, mire mi violín, hace tiempo que no lo utilizaba, Carlisle, me había enseñado a tocar, cuando me transforme, dijo que eso me relajaría de la sed, no era amante de la música, pero era algo que hacía de vez en cuando.

Tome en mis manos, el violín, me senté en la silla, y me puse a tocar la sonata de ave maría, era unas de mis favoritas.

No me di cuenta en que minuto, la canción empezó a tomar, otra sonata, era muy diferente de la algo que estaba tocando actualmente, pero seguí tocándola, tenía una tono suave y tranquilo, la eleve la tonada, y volví a la forma original, sentí feliz y tranquila, mientras la tocaba, cerré los ojos para concentrándome en cada tono, la melodía, bajo un poco su tono, hasta que de poco la hizo desvanecer.

-es hermosa hija- eche la voz de Esme llena de emoción, abrí los ojos vi su mirada llena de esperanza, una esperanza que yo no tenía, pero ella si-hace tanto tiempo que hacías una tonada, que sonido mas bello- dijo acariciando, mi cabello. Suspire.-todo va a estar bien hija. Te lo mereces.- sonríe quería crear en sus palabras

-gracias- dije sinceramente

-a veces el amor no llega en las condiciones convenientes- me rei pero sin humor-tú de cada uno en este planeta, eres la más preparada para lidiar con este dilema tan difícil. Tu mi pequeña eres la más brillante y de corazón puro de todos nosotros. El tendrá que amarte también, si es un chico brillante te amara, no creo que sea tan lento para no ver lo hermosa y pura que eres mi corazón.

-detente mama. Me estás haciendo ruborizar—dije dejando el violín el mi piso poniendo mis manos en la cara, escuche la risa de los demás.

-solo digo lo que es verdad- dijo con amor, no importaba lo malo de la situación, podía ver que ella estaba feliz porque encontré el amor, ella creía que me quedaría sola para siempre. Estaba feliz que mi corazón al fin pudiera ser conmovido por alguien sin importar que fuera humano, ella lo hubiera aceptado.

-opinión lo mismo- dijo Emmett, me sonrió- virgen bella.- me dieron ganas de tirar el violín, pero recordé que era un regalo de Esme y Carlisle, cuando Esme recién entró en la familia.

-sabes que te vamos apoyar- dijo Jasper arreglando, a bocata de Emmett- pero si él te llega hacer daño, lo vas a cazar como ciervo,- no sabía si reírme o preocuparme.

-toca de nuevo la – me pido Esme, Alice se levantó y sentó en suelo, me dio algo de vergüenza que me miraran, pero lo hice. Alice me acompañó con su voz, dándole, el toque que le faltaba, su voz empezó a bajar cuando ya estaba por terminar.

-o hermosa- dijo Esme

-¡oh!-Alice dijo abruptamente- Jasper adivina quien va a venir a visitarnos.

-¿quién Alice?-Jasper preguntó

-¡Peter y Charlotte viene la siguiente semana ¿ no es genial?

-que pasa bella- pregunto Esme al verme con las cejas fruncidas

-ellos va a venir a forks?- dije calmando un poco, pero no podía, la sangre de Edward era algo, muy diferente, no solo era yo lo que encontraba apetecible.

-bella ellos, nunca cazan aquí- dijo hice una mueca, ellos seguían la dieta tradicional, pero tenía que darle algo de crédito, intente calmarme.

-¿Cuando?- pregunté, ella me rodó los ojos

-llegan el lunes, feliz- dijo asentí.

-listo Emmett y Jasper-

-pensé que nos iríamos mañana- dijo Emmett levantándose

-sí, pero considerando que llega visita y Jasper quiera estar con ellos- me encogí de hombros

-bien- Jasper se llevándose y besando a Alice.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""0""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-nadie te dijo que no es bueno jugar con la comida- dije viendo a emmett

-oh, bella- él sonrió, moviendo la mano en forma de saludo. Mire a Jasper que estaba recostado en el árbol

\- ya terminaste de cazar- dije sentándome en una piedra, viendo a Emmett- te apuesto que el oso le da un manotazo- dije Jasper me miró y asintió.

-100 mil dólares que lo esquiva-dijo mirando a Emmett, yo en cambio sonríe.

-hey em, Jasper dijo que seguro te da un manotazo el oso- gritó, Emmett me miró ofendido, el oso aprovecho de darle un manotazo, rasgando su camisa, extendí mi mano, a Jasper-

-no traigo nada encima, después- dijo riendo – pero eso fue trampa, te voy a comprar unas flores- dijo. le saque la lengua.

-gag demonios- exclamó Emmett- rose me dio esta camisa- Emmett le rugió al animal-

-veo que encontraste, el puma- dijo Jasper al ver a mi blusa tenía un poco de sangre y en el pelo, y la blusa tenía un rasguño, me rei- al menos comes mejor que Emmett

Vi a Emmett que ya había acabado con el oso, su camisa estaba hecha jirones y sangre en la cara, su enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-ese era uno fuerte, casi pude sentir cuando me araño-

-eres tan infantil, Emmett- dije moviendo mi cabeza

-Jo pero si tu estas igual- dijo cursando sus manos en el pecho

-me pegaste tus malos modales, antes que estuvieras, yo cazaba como Carlisle- dije fingiendo que estaba ofendida

-ay si todo yo- dijo- que hay de ti Jasper, pudiste cazar algo que te gustara

-piche un oso también- dijo- pero al menos como más decente que ustedes

-impostor- dije – tienes sangre en pelo.

Suspiré sintiendo un poco más relaja, hace tiempo que no salíamos, los tres, Jasper nos acompañaba, desde la ultimas vez que casi acabamos con un bosque por luchar, Esme nos regañó, y ahora estábamos a cargo Jasper.

-porque estas preocupada- preguntó Jasper, sentándose

-por Edward, tengo miedo…

-de que hay que preocuparse estás aquí- bromeó Emmett, Jasper le pego- oye, que carajo

-algunas vez te has preguntado lo frágil que son los humanos, ¿cuántas cosas malas les puede pasar?

\- bueno puedo entenderlo, yo fui un palillo la primera vez al lado de un oso- gemí de frustración, al ver otro peligro, Jasper le dio otro golpe a Emmett- oye ahora que hice

-osos- dije con pánico- sería su suerte. Un oso vago en la ciudad. Desde luego este oso haría hacia Edward,

-piensas como una loca – rió Emmett, Jasper tosio disimulando que estaba riendo.

-solo imagina, las cosas que pasarían, él podría encontrar con un oso… ser golpeado por un coche… caerse por las escaleras… o enfermarse…incendios, y terremotos tornados, han visto las noticias, robos homicidios- dije, vi como intentaban no reírse.

-para, para, para ahí niña. Él vive en forks, recuerdas- dijo en Emmett moviendo la cabeza con diversión

Me escogí, recibe una oleada de paz, mire a Jasper con gratitud. Puse mis manos en mi cara, me sentía más aliviada al poder soltar todas mis preocupaciones.

-por qué no lo transformas- dijo Emmett, saque mis manos y lo mire sorprendida- que

-no puedo, sería muy egoísta- dije

-pero te gustaría- comentó Jasper

-si me gustaría, pero si él no quiere, no voy a obligarlo- dije sinceramente, dejando que el egoísmo me llevara- me gustaría compartir con Edward eternamente, pero si él no quiere sería como obligar, no puedo hacerle semejante cosa.

-realmente… lo amas- pregunto emmett, Jasper le rodó los ojos

-sí, ya no puedo ver el resto del mundo si el no está en ella.- Emmett parecía dudar, estaba haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzo para no ser un bruto- suéltalo Emmett

-¿puedes si quiera tocarlo?- sentí la vergüenza en mi Jasper movió la cabeza en modo de diversión– quieres decir si lo ama? No coqueras tocarlo- midieron ganas de esconder mi cara debajo de piedra que tenía.

-no quiero pensar en eso Emmett, al menos que quieras que te lo comente- el levanto la manos, negando

-no solo era una pregunta estúpida, no quiero saber lo que mi hermanita pequeña va hacer. En la intimidad

-al menos reconoces que eres idiota- dijo Jasper- saber de la intimidad de tu hermanita no es nada bueno- los dos se estremecieron.

Tenía las ganas de volver, pero sabía que no serviría de nada si volvía, pero podía mirarlo, desde lejos, eso era un alivio, no entraría a su casa, aunque me muriera de ganas saber cómo dormía, eso era privar su espacio , pero temía que el cambiara, no me quería perder ningún detalle, volvimos el lunes en la mañana, mi ropa estaba toda rota, porque nos pusimos a luchar, Jasper me enseñó otro movimiento, después del regaño que nos dio Esme, por luchar, me bañe y corrí hasta la escuela, quería ver a Edward al menos desde lejos, me quede mirando, como conversaba con ben, para mi desgracia no podía verlo siempre, porque entró la hora de clase, me fui la casa.

-Edward y ben, van a salir a port ángeles el martes - dijo Alice- por si quiere saber

Le di las gracias cuando me dio los detalles, mejor, podría dar una vuelta, al menos para comprar algunos libros, solo asegurarme.

* * *

 _ **se supone que tenia que actualizar ayer, pero tenia un jodido dolor de cabeza que no me dejaba, enserio que me dolía, pero bueno aquí estoy con otro capítulo, espero la próxima semana pueda actualizar más seguido, porque quiero terminar con esta historia, pero empezar con luna nueva, solo me falta la ortografía, y podre actualizar diariamente,**_

 _ **bueno espero que lo disfrute nos vemos.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Port Angeles.**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDWARD.

Estuvimos discutiendo por un tiempo quién conduciría, al final Ben ganó en juego papel y tijeras. Resultaba que conduce más lento que yo, por lo que estuvimos en Port Ángeles a eso de las cuatro. Hacia años que no tenía una salida con compañeros de escuela o amigos. Escuchamos música rock lo cual no era mi preferencia pero podía soportarlo. Tyler habló de su auto de las reparaciones que necesitaba, como llevaría a bella al baile, hice mueca de fastidio mientras intentaba no pensar que pasaría si abría la puerta y empujaba Tyler hacia afuera … esperaba que no doliera demasiado. Ben, que parecía saber sobre mis intenciones o supo que eso no era un buen tema. le pregunto sobre como cuanto le costaría arreglar su auto. Se lo agradecí internamente.

Los fuimos directo a una tiendo de trajes, ellos escogían algunos, mientras yo los esperaba que terminaran. Se probaron algunos, yo solo me dedique a levantar el pulgar cuando veía un traje que luciará decente, la verdad siempre iba preferir lo clásicos, Ben se estaba probando uno de color negro.

-ese te queda bien- dije aprobación- mejor que el que se probó Tyler.

-que tiene de malo escoger este-dijo Tyler molesto- es único.

-si quieres parecer una vaca cosa tuyo-hice una mueca al verlo, el traje de color blanco pero con manchas circulares de color negro, el bufo mientras Ben intentaba no reír, pero la verdad es que no le quedaba.

-hombre, nadie te dice que no escojas algo único, pero ese tipo de traje… pareces una vaca- Ben intentaba no reírse.

-si quieres algo único pruébate ese de color azul- me encogí de hombros

Ben ya se había comprado el traje el único que faltaba era Tyler, ya me estaba aburriendo, podía ver la cara de Ben algo cansado, después me miró.

\- ¿has tenido novia, Edward? - dijo bostezando- ¡dios! creo que llevamos esperando 40 minutos, ni que fuera una chica.

-no- dije sinceramente, me miro sorprendió y se rió- hablo enserio

-vamos no bromees, alguien como yo puede decir eso, pero tú- dijo mirándome haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-hablo enserio- dije bufando- nunca he tenido una novia ni nada que se le parezca. No salía mucho en Chicago, claro, tenía compañeros, pero amigos…- dije un gesto de duda.

-¿por qué no?, y habló de las dos cosas- dijo incrédulo

-tener novia o algo parecido es molesto, prefería estar pendiente de mis estudios, y mi madre se enfermó cuando tenía 13 años, quería estar cerca de ella y había días en que estaba bien pero otros días recaí...después fue peor -me encogí de hombro- no había tiempo.

-hum - masculló ben- lo siento- le sonríe restándole importancia

-oye ben – dije mirando cuando Tyler se puso un traje de que lo hacía parecer anciano, Ben me puso atención.

\- ¿sí? - le tenía la suficiente confianza para preguntar.

\- ¿es normal que los Cullen falten mucho a clases? - él sonrió, pero no se burló.

-sí, cuando el tiempo es bueno agarran las mochilas y se van de excursión varios días, incluso el doctor, les gusta vivir al aire libre.

-vaya- Tyler parecía irritado al ver que nada parecía quedar a gusto- ahora entiendo, por quiso no quiso venir solo.

-Mike me contó que no le gusta venir con él, es muy demoran, pero jamás creí que fuera para tanto- después me miró- te recomiendo que vayas a comprar tus CD nos juntemos en restaurante para comer, aquí hay para rato- asentí, lo que tenía que buscar no podía seguir esperando, me despedí Ben nos veríamos a la hora de comida, pero le grite a Tyler que escogiera el azul, y me marché.

Me fui a la dirección que me dio Ben, cuando entre vi varios discos, pero ninguno me llamó la atención prefería la música clásica, pero en la tienda solo había rock y pop, salí en busca de otra tienda, aún me quedaba tiempo.

Empecé a dar vueltas hasta que me di cuenta que ya era tarde, tenía que volver o los chicos se precuperan, cuando empecé a andar vi un grupo de hombres, eran 4 no le di importancia, pero vi que había una figura femenina en medio de ellos, seguro que era alguna banda, me fui directo, pero paré en seco cuando vi de quien se trataba, era bella.

* * *

 **Pov bella.**

No quería ser una acosadora, así que decide ir a una librería mientras me aseguraba que Edward llegara a su casa así podría irme a la mía.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que me dirigía. Yo pasé de manera descuidada, sin tomarle importancia, pero sentí un nudo en mi cargante, no quería recordar cosas de mi pasado humano, moví mi cabeza tratando de olvidar la sensación de miedo, era estúpido pensar en algo que ya pasó.

\- ¡he, ahí! -dijo uno al pasar.

Los ignore, solo mantuve el paso, pero sentí como me seguían, trague un poco veneno que se me estaba acumulando, moví la cabeza, intentando borrar esa sensación. Yo era más fuertes que ellos, ellos no podían hacerme daño.

\- ¡eh, espera! - grito uno, intente ignorarlo y acelere el paso, sintiendo el nudo de mi garganta más pesado, calma bella, ellos no pueden hacerte daño.

Seguí caminando, moví la cabeza de nuevo, aspiré un poco de aire para borrar la sensación. Los recuerdos eran borrosos, y no quería recordar, se supone que era algo ya no me afectaba, solo eran recuerdos, nada más, aspiré de nuevo el aire, sentí mi garganta pesada.

Mire por el rabillo sintiéndome estúpida al ver que no me estaban siguiendo, sino me estaban conduciendo como ganado.

El más gordo me miró, y se rió al ver mi cara, negué de nuevo, ellos no pueden hacerme daño.

-aléjese de mí- dije. no quería matar a nadie, pero si no me dejaban en paz los golpearía.

-no seas así ricura- dijo, me dio asco, empecé a sentirme enfada

-podría apártese de mí- dije con los dientes apretados, lo otros se fueron reunido de poco.

-eres realmente hermosa- dijo uno, trague veneno que se acumulaba-

No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero sentí el dolor en pecho, había hecho todo lo posible para olvidar esos recuerdos, borrar el dolor. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, me quede paralizada y sintiendo mi boca que era cocida, no podía decir nada. En mi mente solo podía recordar, mis súplicas, el dolor. Mi propio llanto…

-hay algún problema, caballeros- reaccione al escuchar esa voz y enfoque mi vista en esa voz que parecía que la conociera de toda la vida-veo que se han topado con mi amiga, ya les avisé a los chicos donde estamos bella, llegarán en un momento.

Mire a Edward que me extendía la mano, me aparte de esos hombres que veían Edward con odio, me preocupe por su seguridad. Pero esos hombres se alteraron cuando vieron un auto de policía, al parecer se marcharon casi corriendo, nos quedamos los dos solos.

-estas bien- dijo Edward abrazándome- no llores, todo va a estar bien.

¿Llorar?, aparte mi cara de él y lo vi, el toco mi cara con delicadeza, pero sentí que removía algo cerca de mi cara. Cuando toque estaba mojado, mire mi mano y vi que era como agua… ¿llorar?, los vampiros no podíamos llorar, ¿por qué estaba llorando?

 **Pov Edward.**

Mire a bella que se miraba los dedos con incredulidad, ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba preocupado por ella, quizás esos hombres le habían hecho daño antes que yo llegara, bella no dejaba de derramar lágrimas, parecía que ella no era consciente de esto.

\- ¿te sientes bien? - dije, ella se secó con la manga de su suéter y asintió sonriendo.

-estoy bien- dijo- gracias

-de nada- pero agregue más enojado después- como se te ocurre estar en un lugar sola, podría pasarte cualquier cosa si no hubiera llego a tiempo-ella parecía algo apenada, pero sonriendo.

-me perdí, - dijo –pero creo que puedo volver sola, ¿estas con algunos amigos, creo que dijiste?

-sí, ahora que lo pienso debería ir verlos, le dije que estaría en el restaurante- dije algo preocupado.

-te llevo- dijo, asentí agradecido, no estaba seguro si podía llegar a tiempo caminaba. Bella guardó silencio, parecía preocupada, cuando llegamos hasta su camioneta que estaba cerca.

-que hacías por aquí - dije poniéndome el cinturón- es muy tarde

-buscaba una librería, - dijo aspirando después hizo una mueca- no encontré ninguna.

-es tarde- comente, ella no respondió, parecía algo lejana de lo que pasaba.

-por donde-

-bella Italia- ella arrancó con su camioneta, conducía un poco más rápido que Ben pero tenía unos reflejos bastante buenos, esquivo a los autos que iban un poco más lento que ella, por momentos aceleran, pero después volvía a conducir como antes. Cuando llegamos vi a que ben y Tyler salir rápido parecían preocupados, Salí antes que bella.

\- ¡Hey, chicos! - los dos se volvieron, Ben me miró aliviado y Tyler entre aliviado después molesto.

-donde carajos te metiste- dijo Tyler- tu si quiereS que tu padre me demande. seguro creria que tire tu cuerpo por alguna alcantarilla - me dieron ganas de reír, pero después recordé que papá era capaz de pensar ese tipo de cosas.

-lo siento, ha sido mi culpa- escuché la voz de bella, que parecía afligida, - me perdí, Edward me ayudó - dijo bella, con cara apenada.

-eh, bueno, - Tyler parecía embobado, vi a Ben rodar los ojos.

-pero, ¿estás bien? - dijo Ben siendo amigable, bella asintió- nosotros nos vamos Edward, porque no te quedas acompañando a Bella -él me guiño el ojo para después ver a bella-Cuídate bella-se despidió

Ben se llevó a Tyler a la rastra y se lo agradecí, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a bella y no era bueno que estuviera nadie. Ella se giró hacia mí.

-no tengo hambre, pero si tú quieres te acompaño- yo asentí.

Abrí la puerta de restaurante, ella parecía sorprendida. Enserio ella creí que yo no era un caballero.

-gracias- dijo

-Bienvenidos a la bella Italia- dijo la posadera-

-Tiene mesas para dos, -dije, ella miró entusiasmada, después redirijo su vista a bella, ella se desilusiona al ver el rostro de bella.

-Claro- dijo haciendo muecas-

-podría ser algo más privado- dije, sacando un billete 50 dólares, de algo que me sirviera la herencia de mi madre-

Ella agradó los ojos.

-le parece esto- dijo mirando a bella con resentimiento

-perfecto- dije algo molesto.

Ella se marchó desilusionada, porque no pudo tener algún efecto en mí.

-no deberías malgastar tu dinero- dijo Bella mirándome un gesto severo.

-quiero conversar contigo, es algo privado- dije ella parecía más seria.

-hola me llamo Ambir y voy a atenderles esta noche ¿qué les pongo de beber? - dijo sonriendo más de la cuenta, negué con la cabeza, señalé a bella.

-no tengo hambre- dijo, pero la mire, ella suspiro- una Coca-Cola

-dos- la posadera se marchó, mire a bella

-que pasa, porque me miras tanto- dijo un poco nerviosa

-cómo te sientes- dije preocupado, lucia demasiado calmada, un que más que calmada lucia radiante.

-estoy bien- dijo sonriendo

-segura- dije, pero al ver no me mentía- espera que tuviera en estado de shock

-dudo que pase, se me da bien reprimir las cosas desagradables- hice una mueca, no me gustaba que bella digiera eso, era como si ella ya hubiera pasado malos momentos.

La camarera apareció con las bebidas y los dejos enfrente de mí con una cesta de pan, no la mire, tenía el presentimiento que ella era muy vulgar.

-han decidió que van a pedir-me pregunto-

-ravioles de setas- dije sin apartar la mirada de bella- bella

-nada, no tengo hambre-contesto.

 _No, por supuesto que no._

Ella se fue más molesta, por mi falta de interés. Tome un poco de bebida, bella hizo una mueca, pero se llevó la bebida a la boca, solo bebió un poco, parecía algo sorprendida pero después hizo una mueca da de asco.

-el azul te queda- dije notando que debajo de su suéter tenía una blusa de color azul, ella sonrió avergonzado, estaba casi seguro que estaría sonrojada, pero su rostro solo mostro avergonzada y un poco nerviosa.

-deberías comer-dijo empujando la cesta de pan hacia mí, -si te sueles arriesgar de esa forma, podrías haber salido lastimado

-bueno yo no dejo mi coche cerca de delincuentes como esos-dijo, ella sonrió un poco-tuvimos suerte que la policía tuviera cerca-mire directamente a los ojos.

-sabes, no voy a entrar en estado de shock- dijo al ver que la observaba, pero solo estaba mirando sus ojos dorados que lucían, cálidos y calmados, me perdí en su mirada - me siento segura contigo- dijo después.

Tome un trozo de colín lo mordisquee.

-sabes tengo una teoría- dije cuando deje de mordisquear el colin.

-más teorías- dijo riendo-

-SIP, pero te la digo si me respondes sinceramente- dije

-tengo alternativas- levanto una ceja, negué- supongo que tratare de responder lo más sinceramente que puedo, pero hay límites y lo sabes - sonríe sabiendo que ella me dirá lo más que pudiera... ella era sincera, ella no mentía.

-porque estás aquí- dije, no me creí eso que estaba solo por libros, ella parecía dudar, -puedes confiar en mi lo sabes- llevé mis manos para sujetar la suya, estaba helada, pero a la vez sentí la corriente eléctrica, atravesarme.

La camarera llego con mi comida que hizo que sacara mis manos para mi desgracia, aunque me agrado ver que parecía desilusionada, ya no era tan "amable" conmigo, se dirigió a bella con gesto de amabilidad, y educación.

-está segura que no se le ofrece algo-bella negó sonriendo, su rostro se volvió amable y con una sonrisa de disculpa- hágame saber si necesita algo

-muchas gracias se lo hare saber-dijo un voz suave y amable, la camarera se marchó.

Su rostro parecía preocupado, como debetiendo sus posibilidades, supiro con una gran rendición. "estoy frita" susurro. Miro alos ojos detenidamente.

-te seguí a port ángeles- dijo –nunca antes en mi vida había tratado… de mantener alguien a salvo, pero…tampoco quería parecer una acosadora, me fui a dar una vuelta, pero creo que la mala suerte me persigue, en esta vida…- ella se calló- me olvido que hay cosas que no puedo decirte - debería estar asustado por alguien me seguirá, pero solo sentí satisfacción.

\- ¿no crees, que me llegó la hora cuando interferiste con la camioneta? - dije mirándola a los ojos

-esa no fue la primera vez- dijo mirado hacia otro lado- la primera vez fue cuando te conocí- me estremecí recordando su mirada, llena de odio.

-lo recuerdas- dijo desviando la mirada

-si- dije calmadamente.

-aun estas aquí- dijo moviendo la cabeza con reprobación-

-sí, estoy aquí gracia a ti- dije- porque me salvaste de accidente… confío en ti-dije mirando sus ojos color dorados, ella movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

-esto se está volviendo más complicado- dijo hablando con si misma

-como me seguiste- dije tomando un poco de bebida- digo como supiste donde estaba- ella hiso una mueca

-… Alice me lo dijo, ella puede saber cosas que lo demás no pueden, - ella movió la cabeza- ella solo me dijo que te dirigías a port ángeles, pero sabias donde estabas. - ella miro mi plato que todavía no había miro interrogante, comí sabiendo que no me lo explicaría si no comía. -puedo... padre dice que soy muy observadora haya cosas inconscientemente no puedo dejar de fijarme, lo analizo todo, necesitó de todos mis sentidos para conectar, es poco... molesto

-porque-dijo integrado ella se rio algo que no solo llamo mi atención vio camarero que se quedó algo embobado en bella -que tan gracioso- no estaba molesto con ella, sino del tipejo que la miraba.

-tu curiosidad, te estoy diciendo que te seguí, que mi hermana supo dónde estabas, que mi mente funciona muy bien que digamos, aun estas como si yono fuera un bicho raro-dijo negado divertida

-creo que habíamos dejado claro que no eres alguien normal-dije sonriendo, ella torció su labio en una sonrisa divertida para después asintió.

-si haya algún … murmullo lo escucho, para... para alguien como tu-dijo apuntadme sonrió- si quieres puedes ignorar ese murmullo, pero yo no puedo, mi mente hace que ponga atención y que analice si es algo grave si trate de mí.

-el… como cuando te nombré el primer día-dije recordado cuando dije su nombre ella me miro, bella asintió-

-escuché que le decías a Ben que irías buscar música, entonces creí que había un límite entre tu seguridad a ser una acosadora, me fui a buscar un Liberia para aumentar mi colección de libros-ella dio un suspiro - cuando volví a mi auto para verificar que estabas en tu casa...

-te encontraste con esos hombres-dije completando lo que bella iba decir. Ella miro fijamente después sonrió miro mi palto para después suspirar. No habia dado ni cuenta cuando me termine toda mi comida.

-estás listo-ella se levantó, la camarera me dio la carpeta, yo solo le entregue el dinero

-quédese con el cambio-dije.

Camine abriéndole la puerta a bella. Le ofrecí la mano a bella esperando que no fuera demasiado para ella, bella me acepto mi mano, seguía tan helada como siempre pero ella no parecía incomoda al frio de su cuerpo, esperaba que esa corriente eléctrica que tenía no fuera algo raro en mí, cada vez que la tocaba sentía que mi pecho iba salir mi corazón, abrí la puerta de su auto, quiera conducir pero era su auto así que no tenía mucho derecho, ella subió en su auto con facilidad como si la altura puesta de su camioneta no fuera una dificultad, bella puso la calefacción, cuando me subí en copiloto, arrancó, un silencio se formó hasta que cuando entrabamos en el tráfico bella hablo.

-bien ahora te toca a ti- dijo subiendo su auto.

* * *

 **** **Merezco su odio, lo se, no debí desaparecer por tanto tiempo, pero tengo mis razones para haberlo cotaría las penurias y problemas de mi vida, pero no creo que sea necesario. solo me quiero disculpar por este tiempo... casi 2 años si no estoy mal. intentare actualizar mas seguido pero... temo decir unos de los problemas mas grandes... al menos referido por las historias es que mi notebook murió... perdí todos lo capítulos, todos, así que ahora me encuentro escribiendo en celular. lo bueno es que me falta poco terminar crepúsculo. pero se me ase mas difícil.**

 **pasando a otro tema...bueno espero que les guste el cap. cualquer duda, comenten. gracias.**


	11. Chapter 11teoria

**los personajes no me pertenecen. sino** **Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Teoría**

-¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta? - dije.

Suspiro.

-una- ella se mordió el labio.

-bueno ... dijiste Alice te dijo dónde estaba, pero luego me comentaste tu que sabías donde estaba yo. ¿Como lo sabias?

Ella se fijó en la carretera.

-pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas-dije divertido, ella sonrió

-de acuerdo. seguí tu olor- dijo mirando a la carretera. - bueno ya te respondi, eso nos hace volver a ti.

Suspire, por donde Debía comenzar.

-pensaba que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas- dijo refunfuñando. fije la vista en nivel de velocidad, puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿quieres que lleguemos mañana?-dije. ella me miró interrogante- vas a 90 - indique

Ella puso los ojos en blanco

-no me gusta manejar rápido- dijo mirándome- ¿y tú?- en un gesto de burla

-odio conducir despacio musite haciendo una mueca- ella acelero, y el indicador marcó 120 km./h

-satisfecho

-a esto lo llamas rápido- dije

-basta de criticar mi conducción- dijo bruscamente- sigo esperando tu teoría

Me pase la mano por el pelo. Ella me miró con ojos amables, para poderme darme más confianza.

-no me voy a reír-me prometió

-temo más que creas qué se mucho y no me dirijas la palabra- mirando la carretera

\- ¿Tan mala es?

-bastante. Si

-adelante- dijo mire sus ojos que lucían tranquilizadores

-fue el sábado, cuando fui a un supermercado por comida-miré sus ojos, ella no me pareció comprender-me encontré con un chico que se quería deshacer de unos libros, que era de sus ancestros o algo así, su nombre era Jacob Black-vi el pánico en su rostro y se había puesto más blanca de lo normal.

-él pertenece a la playa la push-ella parecía cada vez más tenza como si se hubiera vuelto una estatua de mármol, le dije si podía vender los libros, me dijo que sí, le pedí que me diera una introducción de ellos, entonces me hablo de una leyenda que me llamó la atención ... -vacile

-continua-

-sobre los fríos ... -mire sus manos que estan fuertemente apretados al volante- de vampiros-

-y te acordaste de mi- dijo como si hubiera resignado a algo.

-no. Jacob mencionó a tu familia.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces? - dijo después de un minuto que había pasado.

-busque por internet- dije

-¿eso te convenció? -Habia hecho esa pregunta simplemente por cortesía.

-no, la mayoría eran las estupideces, entonces decidí que no me importaba.- se quedó incrédula a escuchar eso.

-que no te importaba- habló después de unos segundos, tenía el rostro de incredulidad, y parecía realmente molesta.

\- no, no me importo lo que seas - dije convencido-no-dije suavemente- si me hubiera importado, no me hubiera acercado después de detener el auto. - dije mirándola, pero lucia molesta- así que ¿me equivoco? -

\- ¿importa? - dijo con ironía- creí que decías que no importaba-lucia algo enfurruñada no pude evitar sonreír, de poco se pasaba el enojo.

-no, en realidad no, pero me da curiosidad- ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba aire contenido.

\- ¿sobre qué tienes curiosidad?

-cuantos años tienes

-muchos años- dijo cansada, pero tenía una tenue sonrisa.

-de acuerdo- dije sonriendo- no te rías, pero ¿cómo puedes salir durante el día? - ella se rió cuando dije eso, negó.

-un mito

\- ¿no te quema el sol?

-un mito-

\- ¿y dormir en ataúdes?

-un mito- dijo riendo, su risa sonó como campanillas - no puedo dormir-

-nada-

-jamás- contesto sonriendo, pero después de su sonrisa se volvió algo Triste - aun no me ha hecho la pregunta más importante-

-¿cual?

-¿no te preocupa mi dieta? -pregunto con sarcasmo

-bueno, Jacob dijo que no se alimentaba de humanos, sino de animales. después agrego que transformaron a un conocido, por eso no dejan que pisen sus tierras-comente viéndola, ella sonrió

-la memoria de los quileutes llega lejos ... - susurro- me sorprende que recuerden lo último que dijiste-dijo para sí misma.

-entonces no son peligrosos- dije

-intentamos ... - explica lentamente-ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos, pero a veces cometemos errores. -su rostro se descompuso para tomar rasgos tristes, aparecido realmente melancólica.

-cuéntame más- dije al ver que su rostro se ponía triste, no me gustaba verla de esa manera.

-qué más quieres saber- dijo parpadeando, al notar la alteración de mi voz

-porque cazas animales en vez de humanos-

-no quiero ser un monstruo-explicó en voz baja

-pero es suficiente- dije, ella hizo una pausa

-yo no puedo saber con exactitud, pero me gusta compararlo como vivir una base de queso y leche de soja. Nos hacemos llamar vegetarianos, es un chiste privado que tenemos. No sacia nuestro apetito, pero sí lo es para estar fuerte - ella me miro - pero a veces es difícil - dijo viéndome de reojo

\- ¿te resulta difícil estar conmigo?

-si- ella suspiro

-pero ahora no tienes hambre- dije confiado

-que te hace pensar eso- ella frunció entrecejo con un gesto sorprendido y pensativa.

-tus ojos, cuando tienes hambre hijo de color negro, siempre cuando se oscurecen, te mantienes un poco más lejos de mí, como por ejemplo cuando nos sentábamos en biología.

-eres muy observador, mejor dicho, creo que a veces lees mi mente- dijo mas tranquila.

-este fin de semana estuviste cazando- quise sable

-sí, no quería salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed.

\- ¿por qué no querías marcharte? -ella se mordió el labio

-me disgusta no sabre de ti ... me pongo una poca ansiosa- dijo. me miro con vergüenza, no puedo evitar pensar que se ve hermosa. - puse a mis hermanos de nervios estos tres días-dijo

\- ¿tres días? ¿No acabas de regresar hoy?

-no, volvimos el lunes-

-entonces porque no volviste al instituto- dijo algo enfadado

-Bueno me ha preguntado si el sol me daña, y no lo hace, pero no puedo salir a la luz del día ... al menos donde hay personas.

\- ¿por qué? -dije curioso

-alguna vez te presené, me prometió, aunque eso era prometedor, estaba molesto

-me podías haber llamado- dije

-porque-adquirió algo desconcertada por esa declaración que hice- sabía que no tenía peligro cerca tuyo

-pero yo no sabía si estabas bien ... yo- dije al darme la cuenta que sonaba como si fuera de mi novia

-que- dijo mirándome

-estar lejos de ti me pone ... ansioso- admití, bella desvió la mirada apenada- perdón

-no te disculpes- dijo en susurro-

-puedo preguntar algo- ella asintió- esta noche parecías sorprendida al llorar ¿por qué?

\- ... nosotros no podemos llorar- dijo- creo que tendré que conversar esto con mi padre

Iba a seguir preguntado sobre ese tema, pero vi que traspasaba los límites de las horquillas, que estaba llegando a mi casa, mire al menos que íbamos, a 130, el viaje solo le tomó 30 minutos.

\- ¿te veré mañana? - pregunté ansioso.

-si. Tengo que entregar un trabajo-sonrió- ¿me reservas un asiento para almorzar? -pregunto

-claro- dije. Feliz era que todo lo que tenía que contando, esa promesa causaba ilusión.

-Edward- me dijo antes de que me bajaba, la mire-sé que solo soy una amiga, pero me pidió que no fuera al bosque

\- ¿por qué? - dije, quizás mi olor quedó para ahí, sentí mis mejillas rojas

-no soy la única criatura que rondaba por ahí- decía mirándome seriedad- dejémoslo así

-lo que tú digas- me estremeció, ella miró a la carretera para volver y su camioneta. - bella-ella se dio la vuelta.

-que llegues bien a tu casa-dije demasiado cerca de su rostro y yo baje, cuando mire ella parecía algo aturdida, me reí un poco y Salí de su camioneta, cuando llegue a mi casa, ella partió.

Pov bella

Aún estaba aturdida por tener un Edward tan cerca, era peligroso en cierta forma, pero al mismo tiempo era gratificante poder estar cerca de él;

Me aseguro que el entrante a su casa para ir a la casa, que tenía que hablar con mi padre por lo que ocurrió en el cielo, un vampiro no pudo llorar, no era normal, se supone que nuestros cuerpos estaban muertos, no podríamos mos tener ningún cambio. Y también porque quizás eso hombres no merecen hacerme daño, pero si habian mujeres que no tenían la misma suerte que yo, cualquiera de ellas podían salir lastimadas. Ninguna merecía pasar por ese dolor tan grande.

Llegué a mi casa, y vi una niña que estaba sentada en el porche de la casa, vi su cara no parecida feliz. Baje de mi camioneta, y ella se levanta como un resorte. Esto no se veía nada bueno.

-que hay Alice- dijo levantando la mano en forma de saludo, ella frunció sus cejas enojada-¿qué pasa?

\- me puedes decir porque te paralizaste en vez de matar a esos bastardos - Alice parecía molesta en verdad - dios bella, es un punto que me diera un infarto.

-los vampiros no pueden tener hijos Alice- dije en son de broma

-no me cambies de tema- dijo. su rostro miró preocupado.

-vasmos Alice, no exageres- dije restándole importancia-es que ellos me hicieron hecho daño.

-no, pero me vi- ella movió la cabeza para borrar el mal recuerdo- si Edward no hubiera estado cerca, ellos hayan ... sabe que los hubieres hubieron quedado, pero después vi que los golpeabas, y que regresabas a casa.

\- ... -no sabías que responder -es contaste a alguien- ella parecía avergonzada- por favor dime que no le contaste a mamá-

-lo siento- dijo- pero cuando tuve la visión, estábamos en el comedor todos, ahora Carlisle y Jasper salieron de un puerto Àngels a llevar a cabo esos bastardos a la vez que la llevé a Rosalie a cazar-me lleve las manos a la cara, era un poco exagerado, pero conocía a mis hermanos cuando se ponía algo sobreprotectores ... - para que se calmara, porque quería un cazar a esos monstruos ... y no me refiero a los osos - dijo un hijo de broma la empujaba un poco de manera juguetona

-y mamá - dije. Alice me apunto que estaba en el comedor- bien, espero que no hayas exagerado las cosas Alice

\- yo no exagero- ella me saco su lengua- no podemos dejar de preocuparnos por ti ... vas a decir al resto que ya sabe la verdad - dijo viéndome a los ojos y lo más importante, cuando vas a poder hablar con él.

-puede decirme tú, por favor, te acompañare un día entero de compras- dije sentencia, Alice sonrió en forma de afirmación- quiero que las cosas se calmen un poco- suspiré- no lo sé Alice- dije cansada no quería pensar mucho- él se ha hartado bastante bien-Alice se rio

-él te ama- dijo mirándome -y tú también- no impugnabas, me pase al lado de ella, y la desesperada riéndome.

Cruce el umbral de la puerta y envíe los brazos de Esme, creá escuchar mis huesos cruzados, pero deje que me abrazara, no me gusta, me molestaba, esme la mejor mamá que me pueda tener, me llevó hasta el sillón y me gusta como si fuera un bebe, cuando dejo de abrazarme vi sus ojos la preocupación, mover mi cabeza con diversión.

-estoy bien mamá - sonriendo- nada malo paso

-cuando Alicia nos contó-ella movió la cabeza con horror- o mi pequeña para la debió ser doloroso, recordar esas cosas- hizo una mueca, siempre me hizo sebió bien borrar lo malos recuerdos.

-sí, pero lo bueno es que no pasó nada- dije restándome importancia, ella me miró con reprobación- estoy bien mamá

-estás bien ahora, pero que pasara cuando recuerdes-ella me acarició la mejilla- es peor mi tesoro, es por eso que protegemos tanto, te gusta protegernos, pero odias que te protejan por ella me volvió a abrazar, me acune en su pecho y cerré los ojos, sabía que Esme tenía razón.

Esme era una gran madre, recuerdo que me sentía un poco extraña cuando Carlisle la transformo, no eran celos, si no que ella se preocupaba por mí, se encargaba de que todo estuviera en orden, que ya estabas bien, era atenta conmigo, había una diferencia como me cuidada Carlisle, cuando querías estar sola el me dejaba, pero Esme era diferente, ella no podía soportarme que mantuviera alejada.

Una de las razones era que había perdido a su hijo solo con los días de haberlo tenido, había muerto, era un dolor tan grande, que no pudo soportarlo. La comprendí, ella vivía para amar, su marido era un bastardo, que merecía morir, lo único que hacía un sentido en su vida era su bebé y cuando murió, todo se acabó, no había nadie a quien amar.

No quiero evitar recordarme mientras aún era era por Esme.

-O-

Ya era bastante tarde, mire la hora y eran las 7 de la mañana, Carlisle ya debería haber había llegado pero conociéndolo como era seguro hizo otro turno, suspire mientras ajusté el violín que me había regalo Carlisle. Era un regalo que me dio después de 2 meses de haberme trasformador, era mi favorito de la colección de instrumentos que me había dado Carlisle, el violonchelo era también uno de mis favoritos, me gustaba más los instrumentos de cuerdas, el piano era para mí era algo que prefería escucharlo en vez de tocarlo. El auto de Carlisle se estacionó, pero no fue lo que me llamó la atención, sino el sonido de un corazón que latía, como si la vida se lo llevara.

Mire a la puerta, y me levante conteniendo la respiración. puedo controlarme ya que tengo bastantes años como vampira, no es como si me quedara como un murciélago en sótano. Carlisle entró con una mujer en brazos, jadeé por las condiciones en que venía y se me callo el violín en piso causando que el mango se rompiera, pero en vez de recogerlo me quede viendo el cuerpo de la mujer, no podía distinguir su cara por los golpes , me quede congelada sin poder creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban

Carlisle paso al lado mío llevando a la mujer al cuarto investigación. Decidí seguirlo. Carlisle depósito la mujer en la mesa. Lo siguiente que hizo fue morderla, mordió su cuello, brazos, pierna, y tobillos.

-qu- que hay hecho Carlisle- dije saliendo del aturdimiento- ¿porque la as transformado?

-no podia dejarla morir, era mucho desperdicio- dijo con la boca ensangrentada- recuerdas la chica que te dije que conocí, la niña que se cayó del árbol- lo mire interrogante enserio creí que adivinara a todos los humanos que se caen de los árboles . el suspiro-la que se rompió la pierna, la de la ciudad-

-Esme- dije recordando su nombre- es ella- me calmé, si él decía que era mucho desperdicio entonces tenía que creerle- pero que sí molesta, que haremos

-ella decidirá si quiere seguir con nuestra dieta- dijo triste-

-que ha pasado- dije respirando, mi garganta recibió un pequeño apretón de dolor, una cosa podía soportar las personas, pero soportar la sangre en mis narices era otra cosa- quien la ha lastimado.

-se lanzó de un acantilado- dijo, abrí los ojos enormemente, mientras me dirigí a una fuente para llenarla con agua y busqué algún paño para limpiar la sangre y la tierra de su cuerpo. - ella estaba embarazada, cuando tuvo al bebé, murió después de dos días, me quedé callada, no podía saber el dolor que significaba para esta mujer perder un hijo, pero solo sabía si quería suicidarse Debió ser doloroso

-te has puesto a pensar que cuando se despierta se molestara, ella escogió morir y tú la has detenido. Es muy diferente lo que me pasó a mí- limpiando sus brazo con cuidado antes que despertara por el dolor.

-lose- dijo, la mujer llamada Esme empezó a moverse por el dolor de la transformación.

Pasaron 2 días, y las heridas fueron curadas con el veneno. Cuando su rostro ya no tenía heridas, ya pesar de los gritos, pude notar lo que carlisle me deia, su cara tenía forma de corazón, mostraba un gesto de pureza y bondad en esa expresión.

Le sugerí un Carlisle que le contara sobre la dieta o sobre otras cosas vampíricas, no quería que pasara lo mismo que me pasó cuando me transformo. se encargó de contarle lo que éramos, también le dijo quién era a pesar del dolor pude notar que Esme reconocía a carlisle. Mire a Carlisle que tenía la mano de Esme presionada con la suya. cuando ella lloraba, él parecía lleno de pánico. Fui a buscar algunos de mis vestidos para cambiarla, Carlisle me dejo sola. Pero cuando termine el volvio enseguida, y se quedo a su lado, yo también me quedé al lado de ella. Esperando que su transformación acabara.

-ya falta poco- susurre cuando su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, pero de poco comenzó a latir más despacio. Su transformación acabó.

Ella abrió los ojos Y se levantó con rapidez viendo todo muy confundida... quizás estaba mirando las pelusas del aire.

-Esme- dijo Carlisle, ella miró pero se puso la mano en la garganta- Esme, todo estará bien tranquilo- dijo avanzando hacia ella. - Soy Carlisle Cullen, nos conocimos cuando te rompiste la pierna.

La cara de Esme, paso de la duda a la comprensión, se relajó y le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Pero después de los ojos se pusieron cristalinos, como si estuvieran llorando, se llevó la mano a su vientre. escuche sollozo. No pude evitar avanzar donde ella y abrazarla, parecia sorprendida, pero me devolvió el abrazo.

-no puedo saber lo que sufres- dije- pero puedo comprender tu dolor- sobe su espalda-

-gracias- dijo - eres muy hermosa- dijo para mi vergüenza

-gracias- dijo de vuelta- Carlisle te contó lo que somos, así que es tu decisión si cazas humanos o animales- ella miró con horror- que creo que seran animales.

-bella- me reprendió Carlisle, levantando una ceja- lo siento, bella puede ser algo sarcástica a veces- dio poniendo una mano en mi hombro- pero es muy dulce cuando la conoces, es solo que oculta la timidez con sarcasmo.

-ya para Carlisle- dije avergonzada, era como si estuviera presentando- Esme debe cazar - el asintió y le dio la mano a Esme, mire Carlisle y Esme ... había algo, pero quería estar seguro para decírselo a Carlisle-yo me quedo en la casa, llévala tú-dije para ir a mi cuarto.

Cuando llego Esme, llego con la ropa destrozada, Carlisle no fue muy útil en las miradas que lo dirigieron a Esme a su piel expuesta, lo mire interrogante, el desvío la mirada con vergüenza le entregue la ropa Esme para que se cambiara mientras me fui a conversar con Carlisle.

-que haremos ahora- dije caminando al despacho sabía que me escuchaba, abrí la puerta- lo mejor es que nos mudemos a Alaska, unos 2 años, como me yo sugeriste a mí - Carlisle sonrió - pero Creo que Esme tiene la sed normal de un vampiro recién nacido- me senté en silla que estaba enfrente suya.

-los más seguros es que sí-dijo después sonrió- ella se ha tomado bastante bien- dijo- creí que me tiraría alguna florero- contuve una carcajada

-bueno creo que es porque TU la transformación-dije, con una sonrisa, Carlisle intento ignorar mis insinuaciones hacia Esme, me ignoro-creo que le gustas -los ultimo solo moví mis labios sin hacer sonido, pero el entendió, volvió ignórame, pero lucia avergonzado- y parece que tú también-el carraspeo con un gesto nervioso, porque me di cuenta de que Carlisle estaba interesado en Esme

-creo ... eso no está en la conversación ahora- me reprendio

-lo que digas papá-dije riéndome.

-quiero que trates de llevarla bien con ella, bella- dijo serio- ella necesita tu apoyo, es diferente porque yo soy hombre no confía en mí, como lo haría contigo, entendido- dijo, asentí, saludando en forma militar

-si señor- dije, el negó divertido.

Nos fuimos a Alaska para quedarnos con el clan denali. cuando recién me transforme carlisle me sugirió ir con ellos lo cual rechace. Cuando llegamos, Esme parecía maravillada al ver la casa, salieron tres mujeres hermosas, con cabello rubio, una de ellas tenía rizos rosados, después y salió un hombre y una mujer de cabello negro.

-gracias por permitirnos estar aquí Tania- dijo abrazando presentes- les quiero presentar a Esme y bella- dijo presentándolos.

-mucho gusto soy Esme- dijo sonriendo amigablemente- su casa es hermosa-

-Tania- dijo la mujer de los rizos rosados, por lo que ella mostraba era la que tomaba las decisiones importantes en su familia- sabes Carlisle, estoy molesta por que no nos contamos que tenías una familia, dos mujeres hermosas, y tu como llamas- dijo la mujer mirándome.

-Isabella Cullen- dije. Carlisle sonrió por que no utilice mi antigua apellido - pero dime bella- supliqué

-claro bella- dijo sonriendo- soy Tania, ellas son Irina, Kate, Carmen y alezar- dijo presentándome cada miembro de su familia, sonríe.

Elesar y Carlisle fue hablaron la mayor parte del tiempo, Esme se puso a hablar con Carmen, que parecía que hablaba de la decoración, yo en cambio me quede leyendo orgullo y prejuicio. Aunque estaba escuchando un poco. Que le contaba a Carlisle a había transformado a una joven para la guardia de los vulturis, se llamaba Renata, ella tenía un don.

-es un don realmente bueno para la lucha- dijo Carlisle, - pero seguro la guardia le ha puesto un nombre verdad.

-si ha dicho que es un escudo- después me miro a mi- es un escudo igual que bella, pero el don de bella es más poderoso, por lo que veo- _perdona_

-disculpa, ¿que bella tiene un don?- dijo Carlisle, mirándome- de que se trata el don de bella

-como- alezar miró sorprendido- ella no te ha dicho, ahora me está bloqueando, así que no sé cómo funciona en la verdad su don- Carlisle me miro, como si hubiera ocultado su libro favorito

-No entiendo- dije a mi defensa por la mirada de Carlisle- no sabía que tenía un don- miro sorprendido, Kate se acercó a mí y me tomo la mano, ella me miro seria.

-esto debió hacerte retorcer de dolor- dijo. note como Esme fruncía el ceño- bueno parece que si tienes un don

-Kate tiene un don, se trata de hacerte sentir dolor cuando te toca-dijo Tania, abrí los ojos me aleje de un poco, ella se rió- pero no lo usa para maldad, solo lo utiliza cuando hay alguna lucha.

-Aun así, que había pasado si bella no hubiera tenido un escudo- Esme lucía molesta- había sufrido

-bue ... bueno, no es una gran descarga- dijo Kate haciendo muecas por la molestia de Esme- solo era para probar si tenía un don, no planeaba hacerle daño a Esme.

-puedes expandirlo - dijo Irina cortando la tensión- quizás proteger alguien más

\- ¿puedo hacer eso? - dije mirando un alezar, él se encogió de hombros.

-no puedo saberlo con exactitud, pero sé que tú escudo es poderoso, porque está actuando sin que tú seas consciente, quizás Kate te puede ayudar- mire a Kate que todavía parecía intimidada con la mirada de Esme.

Después de eso Kate me ayudó, descubrí que podía expandirlo, llegué a proteger a Carlisle ya que él se prestó como conejillos de indias.

-bien bella- dijo Kate moviendo sus dedos, en señal de que Carlisle iba a recibir la descarga- esta es fuerte, así que, si no quieres que Carlisle ... - dijo dejando la frase incompleta, hice una mueca, me hacía sentir como si yo quisiera lastimarlo apropósito

Desprendí mi escudo de mi cabeza en una forma incómoda, como una goma elástica que intenta alejarse de mi cabeza, cuando toco Carlisle, el solo hizo una mueca.

-casi ni lo siento bella, muy bien- dijo sonriendo, pero lo solté él se estremeció

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- dije al ver cómo tembló-perdón, ya no puedo seguir con esto- dije. no quería que Carlisle sufriera - dejemos esto, no es necesario-Kate negó con la cabeza

-es un don que tiene mucho potencial, que pasa si no lo sacamos ahora, puede que te cueste mucho cuando lo necesites- Kate parecía desacuerdo conmigo-recuerdas el dolor de la transformación- dijo una sonrisa- si no proteges a Carlisle, él sufrió el dolor de la transformación - dijo como si nada, la mire incrédula, ella no podía hablar en serio, Carlisle también tenía cara de pánico- bien preparados

-espera Kate- dijo seriamente.

-es tu decisión bella- dijo sonriendo con maldad- veremos lo que quieras a Carlisle

Eso me cabrío, el era como mi padre, con él podía hablar de todo y nunca me abondonaria, que se cría para poner en duda el amor y el cariño que le tenía a Carlisle, me sentí furiosa por lo que mi visión se puso de color rojo y la lengua me supo a metal.

Pude sentir la rabia que fluí en mí, pero también sentí mi escudo era una capa fina y que se estiraria, y que pudiera darle forma, estiré hasta Carlisle protegiéndolo por completo. Por si Kate solo le ocurría lastimarlo.

-bien veamos cuanto cariño te queda bella-dijo Kate en forma burlona, yo le gruñe, mas enojada -preparate Carlisle- dijo. Carlisle me miro, yo asentí, el parecía preocupado, pero confió en mí.

-bien, Kate, pero no me gusta que digas eso, su don no tiene por qué significar el que cariño me tiene- dijo sonriéndome- adelante

Ella presionó la palma en el hombro de Carlisle.

-mm nada- dijo Carlisle sonriendo- lo hiciste despacio verdad- Kate asintió

\- ¿y ahora? - pregunto Kate.

-nada todavía- dijo sonriendo, Kate frunció el ceño.

\- ¿y ahora? - su voz sonaba tensa.

-nada en absoluto- dijo sonriendo Kate gruño- que pasa

-eso es todo el voltaje que tengo- dijo- creo que ya no necesito entrenar a bella

Después de eso, Elazar me convenció para sacar todo mi escudo, para permitirle ver algo así como la exactitud.

-es un don fuerte- dijo con los ojos enormes, después de que no pude retenerlo por más tiempo, puedo volver a tomar cualquier cosa, estoy seguro de que los gemelos de no puedo hacer daño, puedes sacar tu escudo de nuevo, creo que vi algo no capte- dijo hice mueca, era como estar expuesta. Lo icé, pero cuando pude hacerlo, vi a Kate acercándose a mí, ella movió las manos y me tocó el brazo, caí al suelo por el impacto, no era igual que la transformación, pero me dolió, y solté enseguida mi escudo.

-¡bella-dijo Esme, que me tenía en sus brazos, sus ojos rojos se volvieron negros por la enojada que estaba, Kate tembló- estas bien cariño- dijo tocándome la mejilla asentí. me sentía aturdida por la descarga eléctrica que recibí. - discúlpate con bella ahora- gruño Esme

-bella, lo siento- dijo Kate-pensé que todavía no sacabas tu escudo, solo era una broma-levanto las manos.

-estoy bien-dije. me aleje del abrazo de esme con un poco de brusquedad- no pasó nada, me voy a cazar, si me disculpas. - El asintió que me fui corriendo. Me quede en bosque un rato, Carlisle se preocuparía por mí, pero él sabía que quería estar sola. Mire hacia horizonte, ya se estaba oscureciendo.

No podía negar que me sentí extraña cuando Esme me defendió, se sintió cálida, como la primera vez que Carlisle me dijo hija, la primera vez.

-bella, es muy tarde- casi me caigo del árbol al escuchar la voz de Esme, mire sus ojos, lucía preocupados porque estaba sola, pero aliviados al ver que estaba bien.

-lo siento- dije sin saber por qué me disculpaba- pesaba llegar en la mañana- dije. ella hizo una mueca.

-bella podemos hablar- dijo. solo asenti. ella dio un salto y se sentó al lado mío- te molesta que Carlisle me haya transformado.

-que- dije mirando sus ojos, lucio preocupados- no, claro que no me molesta, que te hace creer eso

-bueno- dijo suspirando- cada vez que me preocupó por ti pareces algo molesta- dijo triste- sé que estoy imponiendo mi presencia a la fuerza, - ahora me sentí como una basura - solo quiero que sepas, que yo no voy quitar el cariño que Carlisle. quisiera arreglar cualquier problemas que tengamos entre nosotras dos, pues...estaremos juntas por muchas años-dijo sonriendo cálidamente

-Esme - dije con pánico- no, si te hice sentir mal pero quiero me disculpes- dije tocando sus manos, era el momento de ser sincera- es solo, que me trataste con tanto cariño, amor, me cuidas y me hace sentir extraña . -ella me miro confundida.

-bella- dijo con suavidad- no te puedo entender, has llegado a querer como si fueras mi hija- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, - este tiempo que ha pasado, he visto que te preocupas por la gente, para no lastimar a nadie, la mayor parte estas sonriendo, y escucha las teorías de Carlisle, como si fuera tu padre, porque ... - me sentí un poco avergonzada

-Esme-dije sintiéndome incómoda, pero era necesario no quería que se sintiera mal por mi error- que te ha dicho Carlisle, sobre mi transformación - ella hizo una mueca

-me contó que te encontró herida al igual que ami, pero que había más, que esa parte debes contarme tu.

bufe, supongo que no podía saltarme esa parte aunque quisiera, odiaba recordar.

Empecé, ella no me interrumpió en ningún momento, excepto cuando llegue a la parte de abandono de Rene.

-tu padre golpeaba a tu madre- dijo recelosa

-no, él no era un hombre violento, jamás vi que levanto la mano a rené, pero ella se enamoraba de otra persona, lo que recuerdo es lo que ella quería llevar a con ella, aunque en fondo nunca creí que lo que quería hacer- Esme me miró sin entender, la sonríe no todas las madres eran como Esme-era como una obligación, para qué ... no pensaran que ella era mala madre. Charlie se enteró, y no la dejo ... así que rene solo se marchó con su amante, - mirando las estrellas - ella era como una niña, desde pequeña vi cómo se comportaba, aprendí a cocinar a los 4 años, porque ella no podía, desde que tenía una memoria he cuidado de mí - la mire con un gesto de disculpa - eso por eso, que me extraña al ser cuidada ... pero aun así, se siente bien - admite avergonzada - siempre quise que rené me acariciara la mejilla o que ella me preparara el desayuno.

Le conté el resto de mi vida lo que fue vivir con Charlie, después vino como me transformé, cuando termine de contar mi historia, ella parecía desolada y triste, pero tenía que dejarle claro que su presencia no me molestaba, no me perdonaría que Carlisle sufriera por mis miedos.

-cuando Carlisle me transformó-dije para llamar su atención- también era muy protector, pero Carlisle era más compresivo, él tenía una paciencia infinita- dije sonriendo- él me dio una vida sin preocupaciones, el único precio era no matar a nadie- dije, ella sonrió un poco - para mí es precio mínimo, si comparó mi vida humana, quizás me haya casado, ¿pero seria con alguien que yo amara?lla mire- esme tu eres unas mujer tan buena y se que amas a carlisle, sabes que tambien se que carlisle te corresponde- vi la esperanza en sus ojos-tu quisieras ser mi mama - esme me envolvio en sus brazos sabiendo que esa era una confirmacion.

-O-

-por qué crees está pasando esto- dije-

-bueno es difícil saber, porque nunca se había escuchado un vampiro podría tener algún cambio-papá camino por su despacho con una expresión pensativa y se sentó en su puesto. me miro- ¿Qué estabas pensado cuando paso eso?

-cuando esos ... hombres se acercaron a mí, empecé a recordar- se escucho un gruñido de Rosalía en la planta baja, sí, todos estaban escuchando mientras hablaba con Carlisle- entonces ... me salieron lagrimas-dije mirándolo. El dio un suspiro puso su mentón entre sus manos.

-Eleazar comentó que cuando pudo indagar en tu escudo percibió una podias algún tipo de sensaciones humanas, pero que no está seguro. recuerda solo dejaste unos 2 segundos, no fue suficiente para determinar tus límites humanas. podrías ser simplemente. eras alguien más cercana a los humanos o que tenia mas simpatía.

-porque nunca me dijiste nada-dije viéndolo, él se encogió de hombros- Carlisle

-por qué nunca llegó a un acuerdo por la razón de tu capacidad, Eleazar pensó que no era importante, que no tenía que preocuparse por algo solo era una teoría. Sueles preocuparte por muchas cosas y en ese tiempo te estabas acostumbrando con tu escudo, no era necesario que pensaras más cosas.

-pero al menos hubiera sabido lo que pasaba, no lo entiendo... dijiste solo se podía tener un don.

-No sé si esto es solo una cualidad, como es la de Esme, que puede amar pasionalmente o la tucha de conectar todo los detalles, tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier cambio-dijo más para sí mismo. Después me miró- cuando eras humana tuviste un corazón muy puro- me hice una mueca a veces sentía que ellos no me veían como la vampira que era. -él dio un suspiro-bueno echo una teoría, creo que es porque estás experimentando sentimientos humanos por Edward, al estar con él, tiendes a comportar más humana y al recordar lo de esos hombres habilitaste los sentimientos, como el dolor, - dijo - no puedo saber hasta qué punto puede acceder a los rasgos humanos, ¿hay algo más que haya experimentado? - lo pensé por un segundo

-tomé Coca-Cola- dije haciendo un mueca- sabía bien ... al principio, pero después, sabía a tierra. - Parecía pensativo.

-bien estaremos atentos, cualquier cualidad que experimente, debes decirme- asentí-

Después de eso cada uno hizo lo debía, rosalie se quedo en el garaje haciendo algo con los autos, Emmett y Jasper estaba jugando ajedrez con unas reglas que no entendía, porque las cambiaban cada vez que hacia una nuevo juego. Yo me quede en el comedor con Esme, hablando.

... Alice subió a mi habitación para hacer el conjunto de ropa. cuando termino me indico que subiera cambiarme. lo mejor era no contradecirla.

-bella puedes hacerme un favor sin preguntar- dijo mirándome con suplica- por fis

-qué cosa- dije mirándola con sopecha-

-solo di que si- la comisura de su labio estaban temblando, hize una mueca-

-está bien- no muy segura de misma

\- quédate en la esquina sin pavimentar, y espera - dijo, la mire con cara de póquer - confía en mi, cuando te he fallado

\- ... vendrán por mí verdad - dice sin saber porqué - digo, puedo llegar caminando, pero no sera sospechoso.

-solo has lo que digo- Alice tenia una sonrisa algo aterradora.

Cuando estaba lista vi a Rosalie sonreír. no sabía por qué pera lucia feliz, me encaminaba un sendero que me quedaba en la esquina para doblar a nuestra casa, no llovía, pero había mucha neblina, espere por 5 minutos y vi un auto ¿plateado? Me quede como estúpida mirando.

* * *

 **bueno a qui esta cap...**

 **quiero ser pregunta, ojala me responda pero fanfiction puede cambiar las palabras o solo es mi idea, por que me puse a escribir en la plataforma y cuando quise revisar había palabras que no concordaba así que tuve que revisar varias veces para asegurarme que no pasara. me demore mas corregir que escribir... algo común en mi todas formas.**

 **espero que les haya gustada el capitulo . cualquier no duden en comentarme.**

 **ha si me olvidaba, estuve viendo que paises leen mi historia, asi que.. les doy un saludo.**

 **MEXICO**

 **ESPAÑA**

 **CHILE**

 **CANADA**

 **COLOMBIA**

 **PERÚ**

 **VENEZUELA**

 **COSTA RICA**

 **ARGENTINA**

 **ESTADOS UNIDO**

 **BRAZIL**

 **PARAGUAY**

 **ALEMANIA.**

 **gracias ¡**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. sino** **Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Interrogatorios.

Resultó baste duro despertar. todo en mi mente decía que lo había pasado ayer en la noche no era más que la invención de mi imaginación para responder las dudas de la existencia de bella, aunque después de unos minuto deseche esa idea, no era tan creativo como hacer semejante historia en mi cerebro.

Me preguntaba si bella me vería como alguien atractivo, si me consideraba alguien que pudiera estar a su lado, di un suspiro mientras aún seguí en la cama, me levanté de un salto para ver por la ventana.

La mañana estaba espesa de neblina, oscuro, sonreí, nunca me había sentido tan bien porque había un día nublado, bella tenía que venir. cuando baje mi padre ya se había marchado, solo tome de leche de la misma caja y salí a mi auto. estaba en la duda si ir o no a buscar a bella, pero después de un debate mental preferí ir a buscarla.

Todo me parecía un sueño sacado de mi mente, quería asegurarme que todo fuera verdad, me encogí de hombros aún era temprano, si no venía bella, podía irme. Me encaminé por el mismo sendero, vi la figura de bella, mirándome sorprendida, e incrédula.

Bella tenía su mochila deslizándose por su hombro, su pelo estaba hacia su lados haciendo que se enmarcará su rostro, era como si hubiera arreglado por horas, pero sabía que bella no era así, simplemente era hermosa. usaba un abrigo de color azul fuerte que enmarca su figura tanto como esa blusa que había visto en la abrigo cubrí su cuerpo tanto como dar a la imaginación, moví mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamiento, ¿Que era? un adolescente hormonal como Mike, debía mantener mi pensamiento alejado de sus labios, su cuerpo, de esa piel tan blanca como la leche...

\- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy? - pregunte divertido, ella movió la cabeza con diversión abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento copiloto.

-si gracias- dijo con una voz tranquila.

-he de imaginar que Alice te dijo- ella rio.

-sí, me dijo que solo viniera hasta aquí- parecía algo divertida - quizás esa era la razón por la que Rosalie estaba tan feliz.

-porque – dije acelerando

-bueno, hay una posibilidad que ella maneje su auto - dijo - te puedo preguntar algo- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-claro- dije- pregunta

-¿por qué viniste a buscarme?, no es que no me moleste, pero ¿porque?- dijo mirando la ventanilla evitando mi mirada.

-creería asegurarse que las cosas que pasaron ayer fueron reales - dije sinceramente- bueno de que tú eres un vampiro- la mire, ella sonrió. - y que confiarías en mí.

-es real- dijo mirando sus manos – confió en ti.

La mire por el rabillo de mi ojo, ella era tan hermosa cuando se ponía avergonzada, y tímida, guardamos silencio hasta el camino a la escuela, me baje primero para abrirle la puerta, ella sonrió. Miré y vi un descapotable rojo con la capota levantada había llegado casi junto con nosotros. Me tomo un segundo cerrar la boca por lujo de auto.

-caramba-musite- si ella tiene eso, por que viaja en tu camioneta.

-intentamos no desentonar- dijo bella riendo- de todos nosotros, mi camioneta es la menos destacable, deberías ver el auto de Emmett-

\- ¿has visto tu camioneta? - dije mirándola incrédulo- parece un monstruo, cuando la vi la primera vez creí que era de algún gigante- me reí- ya sabes, esos hombres que le gusta demostrar su fuerza en todo lo que tienen.

-bueno… pero sigue siendo menos llamativo que el de los demás- ella habló en defensa de su auto- la primera vez que tuve un auto también fue una camioneta- musito, pero la escuche.

\- ¿cómo era?- quería saber todo secretos de bella.

-era una cacharro- dijo- era del año… 50 por ahí- abrí los ojos- era una chevy, me gustaba porque no superaba los 90 kilómetros.

-bromeas quien te regaló esa cosa- dije, ella frunció las cejas, me ríe-

-me la compra Carlisle, él sabe de mis gustos, me la compra el mismo año que se estrenaron- dijo con enojo- pero murió, oh eso fue lo que Rosalie dijo. Se negó arreglarla por según ella su hermana no podía usar algo así- dijo rodando los ojos.

-sin ofender, pero un auto que no supera los 90, no es un auto- dije para molestarla- estoy de acuerdo con ella… por ahora-destacando lo último. Tenía una idea que ningún de los dos nos agradamos.

-ja-dijo molestia-no eres único, a todos les gusta conducir rápido. Mis hermanos y hermanas tienen bastantes autos.

-por qué no lo usan-dijo sorprendido, yo estaría probando todas las velocidades.

-por qué llamaríamos la atención, lo usan claro, pero… cuando estamos en ciudades más grandes, donde sería normal ver… semejantes lujos.

-qué hay de ti, ¿cuántos autos tienes? -dije curioso.

-uno-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- no es necesario gastar tanto, si puedo utilizar lo que ya tengo-puse los ojos en blancos- y todavía funciona

-eso significa que no te gusta que gasten en ti, verdad-dije dándome cuenta que no le gustaban los regalos materiales, ella sonrió

-me encanta cuando entienden-rodé los ojos

-entonces quién te compró la camioneta- sus ojos se suavizaron

-todos, fue un regalo de la familia para mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- dije, ella se sobresaltó-

-…el 13 de septiembre- dijo- estás más curioso de lo costumbre

-perdón- dije sintiendo mis mejillas un poco acaloradas, ya estábamos en su clase- te gustaría sentarte conmigo en la hora de almuerzo- dije esperanzado

-claro- dijo- el que llegue primero guarda el puesto, bien no vemos-

La quede mirando cuando camina a paso seguro hacia su próxima clase y suspire, me di la vuelta vi la mitad de mi sala de clase mirándome con incredulidad, hice una mueca, me senté en mi puesto sin prestar mucha atención a la clase, tenía suerte que estos últimas semanas los profesores se dieran cuenta que sabía mucho, tanto que no tenían que preguntarme cosas que ya sabía, las clases pasaron rápido, aunque creo era porque estaba pensando en bella, en cómo quería estar con ella, estaba ansioso, quería preguntarle tantas cosas que no sabía dónde comenzar, Mike me miraba con odio profundo y con rabia, seguro Tyler le dijo sobre bella.

Ellos estaban delante de mí, ben hablando con Mike y Tyler, sin querer escuche la conversación.

-entonces… ¿Bella y Masen están saliendo? - dijo Mike mirando a Ben, este se encogió de hombros.

-pregúntale a él- dijo un poco cansado, parecía que había preguntado sobre ese tema, y se estaba cansando- si ella está saliendo con él o no, es su problema.

-pero ayer tú le dijiste que se quedara con bella o no – dijo Tyler- casi me llevaste a la arrastra

-bella se veía más cómoda con él, que contigo- después agrego- a ninguna mujer le guste que la vean como pedazo de carne, y a ti te corría la baba hombre, enserio no sabes disimular.

-quien podría, parecía un ángel- dijo Tyler, Mike gruño- así que Mike perdiste, contra el nuevo – Mike no hablo, solo los ignoro

Me levanté para la hora de almuerzo quería comprar algo y conseguir un puesto, vi a Ben también levantándose, lucía nervioso.

-qué hay- dije, Ben se sobresaltó-luces nervioso

-hoy… bueno…- dijo tartamudeando- hoy voy a comer con Angela, los dos… solos

-bien por ti- dije alegre- ves le gustas - él se rió

-y, ¿cómo te fue con bella? - dijo – ¿ella está bien? - no pude evitar sentir simpatía con Ben, el no miraba a bella como un pedazo de carne, si no que se preocupaba por ella.

-está bien, hoy voy a almorzar con ella- dije sintiendo la felicidad en mis palabras, el largo una carcajada- ¿qué pasa?

\- "solo es curiosidad"- dijo imitando mis palabras, sentí mis mejillas un poco rojas- bueno me alegro, pero ten cuidado con Mike, parece molesto por que bella se fijó en ti, no en el – me encogí de hombros, como si me importara- nos vemos- me gritó Ben alejándose a ver Ángela sonriendo tímidamente, al ver a Ben, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Seguí mi camino para la hora de almuerzo, por suerte no había nadie, compre más comida, tenía hambre. Cuando coloqué la comida en la caja para pagar, sentí como alguien se acercaba, vi a bella sonreí. Pero parecía nerviosa, o estuvo nerviosa ahora era más aliviada.

-hola- dije viéndola ella miro mi bandeja.

-hola- suavidad- hay hambre-dijo en son de broma por mi bandeja

-un poco, solo tome leche en la mañana-dijo un susurro, ella no parecía de acuerdo con mis palabras, caminamos en silencio hasta la mesa que era para dos personas. Era la misma que me había sentado la primera vez. Bella dio un suspiro cuando noto la mirada de par de chicos. A mí no me importaba demasiado sólo quería que bella estuviera cómodo conmigo.

-tengo curiosidad- dije mordiendo un trozo de pizza, ella hizo un mueca- qué harías si te retan comer comida - ella hizo una mueca de repulsión, pero agarro la pizza que tenía en mis manos y dio un mordisco, pero paso lo mismo que la con la Coca-Cola, parecía sorprendida, pero se la trago.

-comerías tierra- dijo con condescendencia.

-si la apuesta es buena, quizás- dije haciendo una mueca.

Ella miró por encima de mi hombro lucía un poco culpable, pero también irritada.

-creo que te hay ganado el odio de Mike- dijo, la mire mal- no me mires así, solo te digo, también tus admiradoras están decepcionadas.

-no me interesa ese chico, la verdad es que me irrita demasiado- ella me miró divertida- porque te cae bien-no tome en cuenta lo que me había dicho de las chicas.

-bueno yo no tengo tanta intuición como la tuya- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- es muy agradable, me ha tratado bien- dijo poniendo su barbilla en sus manos- aunque Jasper no piensa lo mismo.

-genial- dije enfurruñado aunque después recordé su nerviosismo- cuando te acercaste a mí, lucias aliviada como su estuvieras en aprietos- bella parecía sorprendida después se mordió el labio -sucede algo con tu familia.

-Alice me obligó a contarle cosas que no había visto bien en la noche anterior-parecía divertida- me preguntaba sobre mi actitud de amabilidad con la camarera, si estaba coqueteando contigo-ella dio un suspiro de fastidio- estuvo... fastidiando toda la hora que le dijera, así que al final de la hora consiguió que le contara.

-me dirás-dijo sonriendo que se diera cuenta que la camarera intentaba algo conmigo, que si Alicia decía porque estaba siendo amable. Bella me rodó los ojos- vamos quiero saber.

-no intentaba mostrarme amable, sino segura-dijo al final – se dice que cuando no pareces insegura delante de un chico, opacaran a tus rivales-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Me reí, era una manera clara de decirme que lo sentía por mí, era lo mismo que yo sentía por ella.

-tu no necesitas eso-dije sonriendo, lo que bella también me dirigió una mirada llena de significados.

-entonces… pobre chica-dijo con una divertida

-que más te pregunto Alice-dije curioso-

-me pregunto qué cuanto estas interesado en mí-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-oh-dije sorprendiéndome- … y qué respondiste

-le dije que no podía saber, no soy una lectora de mentes, … menos puedo sentir las emociones-dijo con gracia, para después reírse de mi cara de irritación, porque sabía estaba haciendo tiempo en responderme esa pregunta- pero le dije, que yo estaba más interesada en ti, que tú por mí-eso era claramente era una indirecta directa con todas sus letras, pero me sentí frustrado porque decía que lo que yo sentía por ella era menos fuerte.

\- ¿De verdad crees que te interesas por mí más que yo por ti? -me di cuenta que estábamos haciendo que las palabras sonasen como si estuvieran revueltas, como si no quisiéramos decirnos lo que sentíamos de verdad, pero claro no era ni el momento ni el lugar para declararnos.

Bella se inclinó hacia mí, con su mano ahuecada ligeramente alrededor de su garganta. Eso me distrajo por unos segundos, notar su piel blanca como la cal, ¿cómo se sentirá tocar ese cuello de cisne?… enfoque mis ojos en los suyos, negros como la oscuridad, lucía curiosos y nerviosos, pero también fascinados. Me quedé deslumbrado por la cercanía que estábamos.

-bueno…-dijo suspirando, intente disimular mi embobamiento tosiendo- no sé cuánto sea tu ...interés por mí, no sé si es todo tu capacidad humana-dijo sonriendo- pero sí sé que mi interés vampiro es más que el tuyo-dijo usando palabras revueltas también.

-a veces no te entiendo-dije cuando hablo de la capacidad del interés de un vampiro- no es lo mismos

-te lo explicare después-dijo riéndose de mi cara de confusión- es… difícil de comprender, es algo sólo puedes saber… bueno tienes otras preguntas que querías hacerme-dijo cambiando de tema

-bueno… anoche dijiste que la tu mala suerte te persigue hasta en esta vida-dijo bebiendo de mi refresco, ella hizo una mueca -quería saber por qué… quizás me toque mantenerte más vigilada de lo que creí

-gracioso-dijo un bufido- simplemente… cuando era mortal tenía mal suerte, hay veces que también lo tengo en esta vida, pero va disminuyendo, si no me pasa algo no es normal-dijo riéndose, pero parecía frustrada

-nadie te ha intentado hacer daño hoy-dije para calmar su expresión de frustración- pero si eso llega a pasar estaré ahí

-aun-dijo calmandose

-aun-admití, si eso significa que podía estar a su lado esperaría los desastres, era un acto egoísta, bella sonrió con calidez pero después se enderezó como si la estuvieran regañando su madre o alguien que sintiera cierto respeto, su rostro se volvió con un gesto de tristeza quise ser capaz con mi mano borrar esa expresión – te puedo hacer una pregunta-dije haciendo que ella cambiara su expresión a una de sorpresa por la pregunta tan desesperada que surgió de mí, al menos pude borrar ese rasgo de tristeza de sus ojos.

-dispara- dijo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿tienes que ir a Seattle este sábado de verdad o solo una excusa para no tener que dar una negativa a tus admiradores? - hizo una mueca al recuerdo

-no me lo recuerdes- dijo moviendo la cabeza, me ríe.

-si te lo hubiera pedido yo, me hubieras rechazado- dijo comiendo un poco de chocolate.

-probablemente no- admitió- Alice me hubiera arrastrado por todas las tiendas de ropa para el baile. - dijo temblando de terror.

-no te gusta bailar- dije riendo- porque sé que puedes, si pudiste detener una furgoneta, puedes con un simple baile.

-se bailar- dijo ignorando mi burla- pero solo bailo con Jasper y Carlisle- dijo pensando- a veces con Alice, cada una decada con Rosalie, pero lo hago solo para fastidiarla.

-qué hay de Emmett- dije imaginándome a la delicada figura de bella, con la de su hermano enorme.

-sería más un juego- bella se rió- bailamos, pero terminamos en piso haciéndonos cosquillas.

-aun no me has contestado- dije recordando la pregunta y también una promesa de ella.

-estoy abierta a sugerencias-ella concedió.

-bueno tu dijiste me mostrarías como te veías al sol- dije, ella parecía pensativa- quizás podrías ese día mostradme como te ves.

-suena bien- dijo- ¿te gusta caminar? - ella se mordió el labio- conozco un prado que te puede gustar, y ese día habrá sol… según lo que me dijo Alicia

-excelente- dije, pero recordé- pero puedo pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Cuál? - dijo sin entender mi rostro de súplica.

-puedo conducir- ella juntó las cejas, parecía algo sorprendía por esa petición.

-porque –

-bueno por me gusta conducir- admite, era verdad siempre me había gustado manejar un auto, yo mismo, sin importar lo que pasara, si podía manejarlo yo era la persona más feliz – también porque conduces muy lento, bella- ella bufo- puedo hacer una pregunta más- dije ya parecía acosador, por tanta pregunta.

-antes de eso-dijo ella alzando la mano- te quería preguntar si les has dicho alguien que íbamos a salir

-no porque-dije. estaba seguro no había comentado a nadie

-deberías-dijo, con preocupación, hice una mueca

\- ¿por qué debería? no es necesario seguro que ese día el se ira a trabajar, da igual.

-porque necesito algo que me cale la mente, así traerte de vuelta sano y a salvo sin lastimar ningún poco.

-lo pensaré-dije ignorando lo que había dicho, ella dio un bufido molestia-

-bien… pregúntame lo que me querías preguntar-dijo más relajada.

Enfoque mi vista sobre el hombro, todavía todo nos miraba, sus hermanos no eran la excepción, podía sentir las miradas de todos sus hermanos menos la de Alicia, ella miraba bella un gesto pensativo, hasta podía verla susurrar algunas cosas. Enfoque mi vista en bella.

\- ¿porque fuiste a ese lugar, goar rocks, el último fin de semana? Estuve buscando por internet, y es un peligroso ir, por los osos-

Ella parecía con duda si decirme o no.

-osos- dijo, la miré sin comprender…abrí los ojos enormemente-

-pero no estamos en temporada de osos- dije para ocultar mi pánico, al imaginar a bella adelante un oso.

-sí, pero las leyes dicen no se puede cazar con armas- me informó, después hizo una pausa-digo no armas convencionales las que tú conoces -la mire interrogante-esto-dijo mostrando unos filosos dientes, pero no como eso que pasaban por la televisión. Solo un poco más filoso que los míos.

-osos- repite con dificultad.

-el favorito de Emmett es el oso pardo- dijo ella examinado mi cara. Agarre la manzana y la mastique despacio imaginándome a su hermano, cazando un oso.

-bueno- dije cuando mi menta parecía no querer imaginar- ¿Cuál es tu favorito? - dije levantando la mirada, bella movió la cabeza con diversión.

-el puma- dijo suspirando.

-porque en esta época- dije preocupado- la mayoría de los animales están más irritados de lo normal. -

-cuando un animal más lucha es más divertida- dijo – aquí hay alces pero que tiene de divertido-la mire con reprobación, que pasaría si saliera lastimada.

-qué pasa si sales lastimada-dije reflejando el pánico- digo, es un oso- dije moviendo la cabeza

-Edward- dijo bella moviendo su mano y acercándose a mí- toca

Lo hice, y me maraville por lo suave que era, era como tocar un pétalo de flor, pero también era dura como la piedra, presione un poco su palma, parecía que intentara presionar una muralla de cemento.

-bueno- dije, más calmado, si cuerpo era tan duro no habría problema que pelee con osos o pumas- pareces que eres fuerte- dije sintiendo mi orgullo un poco recaído. - ¿es algo que puedo llegar a ver? -dije

-claro que no- dijo ella me sobresalte por su tono enojado- puede ser demasiado peligroso para ti.

-hum- de mi boca salió un jadeó mal contenido. Quizás me había asustado, solo un poco

-lo siento -susurro - creo que te he asustado- le sonríe, para no contestar con una mentira mire alrededor, ya no había casi nadie.

-creo que deberíamos apurarnos – dije aun sorprendido ella miró a su alrededor sorprendida-llegaremos tarde.

Ella se levantó con rapidez, y acomodo su mochila sobre su hombro.

* * *

 **HE HE HE, TERMINE...AUNQUE... cap corto pero a qui esta**

 **muchas gracias a** Mitzuki19 **por comentar se te agradece que me digas mis errores. no me quiero justificar por supuesto se perfectamente que aveces este fic tiene muchas comas, y puntos donde no debería tener... pero os juro si hay palabras no concuerdan, o se borro algun guion no es mi culpa. pero tratare de mejorar verificar si se a cambiado algo. denuevo gracias enserio por comentar.**

 **eso es todo espero no demorar tanto. muchas gracias a los que me leen todabia**

 **adios¡**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. sino** **Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Complicaciones.**

Bella y yo caminamos en silencio hasta la clase, intentaba creer que esto era real, pero me asaltaba la duda cuando veía al ángel que me acompaña. En serio había tenido la fortuna de que bella se hubiera fijado en este simple humano.

Vi a Ben que estaba conversando con Angela, ambos parecían enamorado. Me hacía sentir bien que mi plan había funcionado.

Me preguntaba si podía estar con bella, como ben y Angela, dejar de lado que ella era un vampiro y solo pensar que somos una simple pareja.

El señor Banner entró con un televisor, y señor Banner apago la luz. La inesperada electricidad que fluyó por mi cuerpo me dejó aturdido, sorprendido de que fuera posible estar más pendiente de ella de lo que ya lo estaba. Estaba perdiendo el juicio. Como si estuviéramos solos, sólo nosotros dos, escondidos en el aula oscura, sentados tan cerca el uno del otro…

Mi mano se movió sin mi permiso hacia ella para tocar su mano en la oscuridad, pero tuve que regresar inmediatamente, tuve que cruzar mis brazos para no cometer errores, en que pensaba... acasos quería que bella pensara que eras igual que ese chico Mike, o que, contrólate tuve que decírmelo mí mismo.

Bella hizo lo mismo, que hice yo, pero parecía que lo hacía más fuerza, sus puños se veían fuertemente apretados. Ella sonrió al ver que teníamos la misma postura, pero fijó su vista al frente, de reojo me miraba. La hora se me hizo eterna, era horrible porque no podía hablar con ella sin que toda la sala se diera cuenta, y creo que señor banner no le agradaría escuchar los susurros, di un suspiro, sentí mi cuerpo entumecido por la misma postura, pero estaba casi seguro si sacaba mis manos como las tenía seguro terminaría tocándola.

Di un suspiro de alivio cuando señor Banner prendió las luces, y pude dejar mis brazos sueltos. Bella se rió

-Bien, creo que no has muerto- dijo bella cuando se dirigió a mí, que no tenía ni idea de que se trataba.

-Ha sido interesante- dije estirándome para controlando mis manos- Vamos, te acompaño a tu siguiente clase.

-Okey- dijo levantándose, caminamos en silencio hasta el gimnasio, mire por el rabillo, ella parecía pensativa.

Me sorprendió que Jasper Hale no la estuviera esperando, pero cuando llegamos su hermano la estaba en la puerta del gimnasio, el me miraba con diversión.

Bella me miro para despedirse, pero su despedida quedó en su garganta, no podía soportarlo más y le levanté mi mano para tocar su mejilla, era suave como una flor, ella detuvo la respiración, y me sentí maravillado cuando recorrí toda su mejilla, mi vista se enfocó que sus labios.

Me aleje de manera rápida antes de cometer una estupidez y ser golpeado por su hermano.

* * *

 **POV BELLA.**

Sentí como su toque me había dejado hormigueando, parpadeó un poco, moví mi cabeza no podía estar pensando en besarlo, eso podía lastimarlo, pero… si mis primas podían… porque no podía yo también.

-Bella puedes calmarte- me sobresalte, Jasper me miraba con un gesto de burla- Tus emociones me tienen un poco mareado.

-Lo siento- dije avergonzada- No sé qué me pasa- admití mordiéndome el labio.

Jasper se rió, y me sujetó del brazo para ir al gimnasio, vi por el rabillo a Mike mirándome. Jasper le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

-Jazz- dije reprendiendole- No hagas eso.

-Ese chico me irrita- dijo molesto, me ríe.

-Suenas como Edward- dije moviendo la cabeza- El dijo que le molestaba también.

-Si pudieras sentir las emociones que tiene seguro ya lo hubieras castrado- dijo gruñendo.

-lo bueno es que no lo siento- dije riéndome- vas hacer mi compañero de juego.

-por supuesto querida- dijo con acento sureño.

A veces creí que Jasper cambió su clase por un acuerdo que hicieron mis hermanos. Extrañamente cada vez que ingresaba a la escuela tenía siempre clases con algunos de ellos, este año fue distinto, porque al último momento había perdido una apuesta y tuve que inscribirme al instituto, pero de pronto los empecé a ver a mis hermanas en mis clases, aunque ara un alivio tener alguien cerca, también era molesto, me protegían como si no hubiera un mañana, tanto que eran capaces de intimidar algunos humanos para que se alejaran de mí.

La clase comenzó bien pero terminó mal, cuando el profesor dijo que hiciéramos parejas, Jasper fue con Mike y su compañera, Jasper hizo una maniobra y le dio un golpe con la pelota a Mike que tuvo que ir a la enfermería.

Jazz parecía risueño, se había contenido para no riese cuando golpeó al pobre Mike, yo lo mire molesta.

-Fue una accidente- dijo sonriendo

-A ja, nadie se creyó eso- dije moviendo la cabeza- Al pobre de seguro le va a salir un moretón en el hombro- él se encogió de hombros.

\- Y que le diste a cambio a Alice para que nos contara que Edward sabe- dijo hice una mueca

-Un día de compras- él se estremeció- Cómo se lo tomaron.

-Rose parece histérica, dijo que era demasiado pronto- él parecía relajado- Pero era algo que vio venir.

-No estás enojado conmigo- dije mirándolo, el negó- ¿Por que?

-Bueno él parece alguien discreto... y también sé que él te ama- dijo. me sentí esperanzada- Acabo de sentir sus emociones, son casi de tan fuertes que la tuyas, te ama y no quiere lastimarte- dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros estrechándome - Lo importante que tú seas feliz, por tus emociones son contagiosas- dijo riéndose- y me ayudan a relajarme- lo último se rio

-Ya lo pillo- dije riendome- Y yo pensaba que me querías hermano.

-Que te hace pensar eso- dijo en modo de camarería- oh, ay viene Romeo- mire donde él miraba, y veía Edward sonriendo- Creo que me voy, le diría que cuidara sus manos, pero es mejor que Mike- dijo refunfuñando- nos vemos en la casa señorita.

Edward lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, sonriendo, me sentía más relajada, experimentaba una sensación de alivio cuando estaba cerca de él.

-Hola- musité mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Hola- sonrió de manera torcida, mi sonrisa favorita- ¿cómo te ha ido en gimnasia?- hice una mueca al recordar el accidente de Mike.

-Bien- dije mordiendo el labio.

-De verdad- dijo riendo- acabo de ver a Mike en la enfermería- dijo con malicia- no parecía muy feliz con tu hermano Jasper.

-Fue un accidente- dije, ni yo me lo creía- bueno eso fue lo que me dijo Jasper-

-Bien entonces le debe dar las gracias a Jasper- dijo con malicia, hice una mueca, Mike no me caí tan mal, era solo un humano promedio.

-Creo que deberías ser más amable- dije molesta, él se rió- No estoy bromeando.

-Está bien, no te enojes-dijo disimulando ser serio.

No le conteste, pero estaba más enfocada viendo como Rosalie me mandaba una mirada de "cuando lleguemos a casa hablamos", me mordí el labio, seguro que Rosalie armaría un lío.

-Ostentoso-murmuró- ¿qué tipo de coche es?

-Es un BMW- dije. El abrió la puerta para que pudiera entra.

-¿Sigues enfadada? - preguntó mientras maniobraba para salir. Me quedé un rato ida, tampoco era que me molestaba tanto, solo esta nerviosa por Rosalie.

-Un poco

Suspiro

\- ¿Me perdonas si me disculpo? -

-Tranquilo Edward, no estoy molesta por eso, es solo que Rosalie se enteró que sabes la verdad- dije suspirando- me va a venir un sermón de tipo mama cuando rompes un florero- Rose era una exagerada.

-No quiero causarte problemas- dijo preocupado, negué con la cabeza, no era un problema- ¿Estás convencida?

-Tranquilo- dije. pero él no parecía muy seguro- recuerdo no quedamos en un hecho que conducirás, así que ¿quieres conducir? - dije el me miro esperanzado.

-Claro, te recojo donde siempre - dijo alegre, pero su semblante cambio a uno preocupado- Oye Bella te molesta si yo te pregunto algo-dijo incómodo.

-Te he dicho que preguntes todo que quieras.

-¿Porque es malo que yo te vea cazar? tan peligroso es-dijo conduciendo y enfocando su vista al frente.

No estaba muy segura de explicar eso, pero yo misma le habia dicho que me preguntara.

-Cuando cazamos nos concentramos mucho, si estuvieras cerca podría perder el control y …- dije dejando la frase inconclusa, él no me miró, parecía preocupado pero movió la cabeza como quitando las ideas, solo quizás ahora él se ha dado cuenta cuán peligrosa soy. Edward se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- En verdad lo siento bella, te quiera preguntar muchas cosas, pero me deje llevar por mis pensamientos- negué con la cabeza.

-Puedes hacérmelas a mañana-dijo sonriendo- Pero si te arrepientes solo hazmelo saber- el negó.

-Eso no va a pasar-dijo regalandome una sonrisa torcida de las que tanto me estaban gustando, me baje despidiéndome. El se marcho a todo velocidad y desapareció . era el momento de enfrentar a mi familia, suspire.

* * *

 **POV E**

Me marché hacia mi casa, me sentí horrible a ignorar a bella, ella me estaba permitiendo conocerla y yo la ignora, _fantástico Edward_ , me regañe a mismo.

Esa noche con Bella, ella protagonizaba mi sueño, no era claro. Solo que avanza por el denso bosque, como si la buscará sin cesar. A Veces solo llamaba, otras veces me quedaba en mismo lugar sin moverme.

Al despertar no solo me sentía culpable. Sabia respuesta, era mi parte humana la que me pedía no seguir avanzado, protegerme de lo que no era humano. Otra era mi deseo de estar asu lado sin importar que. Pero deseaba tanto tener una relación normal, preguntar cosas sencillas, preguntas normales que se hacía una chica de mi edad para conocerla.

Quizas podia hacerlo hoy, preguntas simples, meramente sobre colores favoritos y películas.

Me levanté para desayunar para así poder ir en busca de Bella al mismo lugar de siempre. Baje hacerme huevos fritos de manera rápida. Papá se había marchado al trabajo. mientras comía me preguntaba qué preguntas le haría.

Salí de mi casa apresuradamente, no pude evitar reírme cuando vi a la velocidad que iba sabia que podia ser peligroso pero eso no me impide repasar los límites de seguridad. De seguro que bella estaría molesta si supiera cuán imprudente podía ser.

Espere uno cuantos segundo cuando apareció Bella, se veía hermosa, su rostro estaba siendo más descubierto que el dia ayer. lleva un gorro celeste y unos jean sencillos, abrigo blanco con rayas negras. ella abrió el asiento copiloto, para proceder asentarse.

-Buenos días- la saludé - ¿Como estas hoy?

-Pues he tenido una noche algo agitada con alice- dijo cierta ironía- que hay de ti pareces cansado

-No he dormido mucho- dije recordando el mal sueño-

-Bueno... yo tampoco he dormido-dijo en son de broma con una sonrisa. Se la devolví sentía que me estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de bella, cuando ella no quisiera venirse conmigo la extrañaria… si es que permitía irse- ¿entonces no tienes 100 preguntas hoy?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Tenía pensado esperar a que aparcamos, pero ya que lo mencionas, si, si las tengo-bella solo negó- pero... estas son más diferentes… son más …¿ humanas?- bella frunció las cejas sin entender- Cual es tu color favorito- bella se rió.

-Muy humano-comprendiendo- Se que es raro pero depende del dia.

-¿Cual es hoy?- seguí muy solemne

-El marrón-dijo suspirando- hice un gesto de incredulidad... a quien le gusta el marrón Supuesto a Bella.

-Cuando era humana, una vez salimos de forck no recuerdo muy bien, pero había sol… todo asu alrededor era de color marron, aveces lo extraño, digo me gustaría estar un lugar más soleado-se quejo pero después negó- no es...

-Bella-dije reprendiendo- no tiene nada de malo que extrañes algunas partes de tu vida.. por qué...

-Dijiste que me harias preguntas humanas, no seas tramposo-dijo en son de broma pero había un tono también de preocupación- A qui en forck también es hermoso nunca lo pude ver por no tenia con quien admiralo. al menos ... apreciarlo. Verde es a veces mi color favorito. una sustancia verde, blanca y mullida brilla… marrón es cálido pero verde es...como vida-ella se mordió el labio.

La miré fascinado, cuando Bella hablaba lo hacía con verdadera sinceridad, lo pensé por unos minutos quizás la Bella humana añoraba salir de fork poder conocer, poder tener calor en su vida. No pude evitar sentirme algo triste. Bella habla de su pasado humano con cierta melancolía.

-Tiene razón el marrón significa calor-dije con seriedad para no supiera lo que estaba pensado. Cuando llegamos al instituto, le aparté el pelo de su hombro con algo de vacilación.

-¿Que tipo de música que escuchaste hoy?-sin darme cuenta que mi tono sonaba demasiado seriedad, como si estuviera preguntado si había matado a alguien

-¿Hoy…? linkin park -me rei

-de debussy a esto- enarque una ceja

El resto del dia sigui de forma similar. le preguntaba cada insignificante detalle de su existencia. Mientras la acompaña a lengua, cuando nos reunimos después de español. toda la hora del almuerzo. Como las películas que le gustaban y las que aborrecía. los lugares que había visitado.

-Solo podemos ir lugares con poca luz, aunque debo admitir, desde que la familia se hizo mas grande nuestro sitios han sido reducido. rosalie le gusta tener una vida humana, o lo más cercano, así que debemos escoger lo más nublado posible

-¿Antes salian mas?

-Antes trabajaba por las noches. Antes solo eramos yo y Carlisle-dijo sonriendo- me hacía pasar por una hermana que venía de londres y trabajaba de secretaria.

-¿Cual es tu libro favorito?-Bella parpadeó por el cambio de pregunta. Pero quería saber todo de ella.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que me interesaba por alguien, eso significa en preguntar que era especial para otras personas.

La mayoría era fáciles, solo unas pocas provocaron que Bella me mostrara un rostro avergonzado. Me percate de cómo Bella esquivaba mi mirada. Le pregunté cuál era su gema predilecta. Me contestó la esmeralda. Se mordió el labio mientras aparta su rostro de mi, con los ojos llenos de vergüenza.

-Dimelo- exige, cuando había intentado que Bella me lo dijera de manera amable. Ella suspiro

-Son el color de tus ojos, si me preguntas mañana quizás te responda que mi gema es ojo de tigres. Es color de tus cabellos- Bella estaba tocando un mechón de su cabello. Sonríe, bella era tan observadora me sentía a gusto sabiendo que ella estaba tan pendiente de mi como yo de ella.

Aun así seguí preguntado.

-¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?- ella suspiró aliviada de que dejara el tema. Seguí con mi cuestionario hasta que señor Banner entró al aula arrastrando otra vez el equipo, con algo de aburrimiento me quede ah espera que esto terminara, para volver preguntar. Me aleje de ella no porque quisiera sino porque aún quería tocarla, si estas sensaciones aumentaban con la cercanía de Bella debía alejarme… muy a mi pesar.

Cuando el señor Banner prendió las luces, Bella solo me dirigió una mirada, y se levantó. Caminamos en silencio hasta su clase de gimnasia. cuando se dio la vuelta para despedirse. Levanté mi mano para acariciar su su rostro con mi palma, mire sus labios, pero vi a su hermano Jasper que lucía baste incómodo era como si supiera cómo se sentía. negué, me alejé lo más rapido que pudiera.

* * *

 **POV** **Bella.**

-Sabes eso fue lo más incómodo que he vivido en mi existencia-dijo jasper viendome con cierta incomodidad- Ni Siquiera cuando vimos a emmet y rose haciéndolo en comedor, fue tan vergonzoso

-De qué hablas-dijo aun tocando mi mejilla-Ni se te ocurra- Dije de manera amenazante.

-Bajale Bella, no voy lastimarlo-se encogió de hombros- Alicia no me perdonaría menos tu, claro alice está tan emocionada con el nuevo integrante que casi siento como mi hermano-dijo burla-

-Entonces...-levente ceja. sin entender a ese cambio de actitud.

-...Deseo, lujuria, amor, dulzura -suspiro- podría seguir todo el dia, ese chico tiene emociones fuertes. como una huracán, que me golpearon cuando estaba cerca-dijo negado

La clase de educación física pasó rápidamente contemplado el partido que se tenía. Jasper me mira de reojo y suspiró.

-Bien escúpelo, me tienes de nervios-dijo levantando una ceja con cicatrices, sonríe con pena-vamos..no soy tan bruto como Emmet.

-Bella-me calmo jasper- Es normal, acabas de conocer a tu pareja, eso le pasa a todos , ah cada uno de nosotros sabe lo que pasa cuando encontramos nuestro complementos, lo único que decíamos es nunca separarnos de ellos...bueno

-Por favor dime no me hablaras de sexo como papa-dije avergonzada casi chillando como una niña pequeña

-Ho no hermanita, ese honor es de Esme y Carlisle yo no me meto, solo te trato explicar que es normal...lo que sorprende es que el chico siente lo mismo, como si tu fueras su mundo, tenía temor cuando se separaron. Es extraño, pocos humanos son así- me abrazo con cariño- cuando estaba con alice solo quería ella fuera mía, tenía miedo, sabes, que no fuera suficiente así que siempre estaba su y rose, quizás su relación es más física pero ellos se aman, intensamente siempre siento la felicidad cuando ellos están juntos. Carlisle y Esme, el amor de ellos están lejos cuando se despiden por solos momentos sienten tristeza- me consoló

-No..quiero lastimarlo-dijo casi con la voz estrangulada…-y si fallo...si dejo… la lujuria gane-el dolor podía casi palpar-si lo ma…

-Lo que dijo Esme es cierto Bella, tu eres la mejor persona que puede superar esto, lo harás bella, lo harás muy bien

Después de eso la clase de educación física pasaron con más rapidez mientras con jasper nos dedicamos a conversar de los viejos tiempo.

Podía sentir la mirada de mike, pero hoy ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra, no sabía si estaba molesto por lo de Jasper o solo porque lucía más ausente de lo normal. En un rincón de mi mente sentía culpa. pero no podía ocuparme de él en este momento.

Después me apresure en cambiarme, incómoda sabiendo que más rapido me vistiera mas pronto estaría al lado de edward. Cuando salí Jasper me dedico una mirada de apoyo para salir de establecimientos, era costumbre que el me esperara, se me hizo extraño, mis dudas se disiparon cuando vi edward esperándome; sentí el mismo alivio al verle esperando ahí, como si todo la comida que sufría al no estar a su lado se disipara con solo tenerlo cerca, como la presión del pecho se fuera. Me sonrió devuelta para después empezar de nuevo con examen psicológico como ya le había empezado a decir en mi mente.

Ahora eran diferentes, aunque no tan difíciles de responder, quería saber si había algunos lugares que echaba de menos, insistiendo en las descripciones de cualquier cosa que desconociera. Nos quedamos en sendero para el camino a mi casa.

Intente describir cómo era aroma en invierno de londres, suave y esponjoso, con un poco de calidez. Como piñas y agujas de abeto, me hacía sentir en protegida- el canto del petirrojo a finales del invierno, bosque cubierto de nieve, como los árboles desnudos pero cubiertos con una gran capa de nieve en sus ramas haciéndolo ver hermoso como cuento de hadas, el cielo cubierto por la nubes espesas como plomo que parecen nunca tendría fin.

Lo más difícil fue explicar por qué considera el invierno tan cálidamente, a pesar que siempre había rehusado del frío me hacía sentir en casa, como si nunca me lastimaría. Ese cielo cubierto de nubes grises, o como esa nieve mataba la vegetación, para después dar vida a algo más hermoso. Me encontré gestionando con las manos mientras intentaba explicar.

Sus preguntas discretas y perspicaces me dejaron explayándome a gusto y olvidar la legumbre luz de la tormenta de vergüenza por monopolizar la conversación. Al final cuando hubo acabado de detallar mi habitación de londre como tenía organiza. Hice una pausa al escuchar el auto de rosalie acercándose.

-Has terminado-pregunte para darle entender que tenía irme, pues ya era bastante tarde igual para el.

-Ni por asomo- dijo con duda.

-Rosalie ya viene en camino tendré que subir con ella para llegar a casa.

-Ho-miro la hora parecía avergonzado- es la hora del crepúsculo-murmuró- mamá decía que era mejor hora para admirar- hablo de forma pensativa como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar lejano.

-Es la hora más segura para nosotros-murmure su visa se dirigió a los mios- El momento mas facil pero tambien el mas triste en cierto modo…-le dirigí una mirada- El din de otro dia el comiezo de la noche-suuspere - me gusta la noche jmas veria las estrellas sin la oscuridad-frunci el seño al darme cuana de algo- nos es que aqui se vean muco pero deves en caundo has algun milagro-dije son de broma-

-Supungo queras me vya antes que tus hermnaso me venas

-Si n oes incovenente para ti-dije reuniendo mis libros - enteonces mañana me toca ai

-Desde luego que no- exclamó con bufido ofendido-Aun me quedan muchas preguntas que hacerte.

-Qué más queda

-Lo averiguaras mañana - baje del auto

Aceleró el motor en punto muerto y los neumáticos chirriaron sobre el húmedo pavimento. di un bufido por la imprudencia como manejaba.

-Hola bella-dijo Alice abriendo la ventana divertida.

Rosalie estaba en su majestuoso auto rojo cosa considera un gasto innecesario.

-Me dan aventón-dijo en son de broma, emmett sonrió con su gran sonrisa mientra rosalie se sacaba los lentes sol, me rodaba los ojos.

-Debería dejarte tirada ahí en la lluvia-mormurando abriendo la puerta de copiloto.

-Llegaría antes que ti querida-dije subiendo y poniendo cinturón de segurid, más de uno bufó y rodó los ojos al ver lo que hacia-rosalie solo siguió conduciendo.

Rosalie era amargada lo sabía pero era mi hermana, sabía que su reacción no era si por Edward llegara hablar, estaba preocupada por mi.

Sus gestos siempre eran llenos de molestia y arrogancia pero yo la conocía. Después de años que me había tocado vivir con ella, desde que era una humana llena de caprichos y grandeza, hasta peores momento cuando fue vampira me había hecho ver que rosalie se preocupaba por el resto camuflando palabras hirientes. Pocas personas podía ver a la verdadera rosalie, y pocas personas podía ver cuanto Rosalie podía poner demasiado tensa en alguna situaciones. Ella era capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible para proteger lo que ya considera como suyo. Yo sabía cuán lejos podía llegar Rosalie cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza creo que emmet no podía ver cuán determinada era.

Mire de reojo… ella no dejaría Edward Masen integrará con nuestra familia asi como asi. Si, se lo haria dificil.

* * *

 **Me demore mas de lo normal pero es que este capitulo no lo tenía ni siquiera escrito, los pocos capítulos que llegue salvar cuando mi computadora se murió es porque los había escrito en documento de google.**

 **Bien eso era lo que quería decir de este cap...otra cosa más es que estaba pensado en cambiarle el titulo del fic...pues seamos sinceros, es un asco de nombre. Se lo puse simplemente porque no se ocurría nada, y aun no se me ocurre nada, pero se que debe parecerse al nombre de crpusculo por el significado de la portada y todo eso. pero estoy en blanco. Tengo la la portada pero no nombre genial... cuando termine esta historia también quería arreglar los primeros capítulos... esos si estan bastante malos... si quitando mi delirios mental tengo agradecer a :**

Mitzuki19 **Gracias por comentar y decirme como estaba el capitulo anterior, no dudes en decirme, me ayuda mejorar publicar mejores capitulos. como no me cometan asumo que el capitulo estuvo de su agrado de ellos. así te reitero muchas gracias por decir.**

 **Y este capitulo va dedicado a ti, por tu apoyo.**

 **y para mis para mis lectores anónimos gracias por leer . besos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. sino** **Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Bueno estoy segura que muchos están esperando el capitulo, la verdad es que casi lo tengo, hay cosas que aun no me cuadran

me temo que voy a demorar mucho en escribir estos próximos capítulos, lo siento mucho en verdad tengo los otras pero no puedo publicarlo al menos que tenga listo dos capítulos que faltan que son _**juegos de malabares y confecciones**_ que son lo que mas me complica intento ponerme en bella que es segura que tiene mucho años que está perdidamente enamorada de edward humano no me salen, no soy...demasiado romántica la verdad es que para hacer eso dos capitulos necesito tiempo ...es algo no tengo, acabo de conseguir un segundo trabajo el cual es de lo que estudie, estoy contenta pero con mi primer trabajo que tengo... no tengo tiempo para concentrarme ya que el primero me levanto a las 5 de la mañana, hasta las 12 de la tarde y me segundo trabajo es de profesora que entró a las 3 de la tarde y salgo 7 de la tarde, así tengo tiempo para bañarse o dormir lo mas pueda. cuando llego a la casa tengo que preparar las algunas cosas de mi primer trabajo. en verdad no tengo tiempo para escribir en celular.

lo siento de verdad, pero hay algo bueno de esto con eso de tener 2 trabajos puedo ahorrar para comprarme un laptop poder escribir mas seguido pero durante 2 meses que quedan no esperen que actualicen

espero que me puedan entender de verdad.

lo siento mucho.


End file.
